FALSAS PRETENCIONES
by tomoeandikr
Summary: AU Aome una chica malcriada e ingenua, Sesshomaru un hombre dispuesto a darle algunas lecciones privadas de como conquistar a un hombre.EL GRAN FINAL! EPILOGO DESPUES
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!! Se que apenas termino mi última historia pero esta ya la tenía pensada. Es un sessho/ aome sin duda ya que esta pareja es mi preferida jajaja así que espero les guste la idea del fic, ya saben todos sus comentarios son bien recibidos!!!

PROLOGO

El día no pintaba bien desde esa mañana, para comenzar había tenido que atender a una larga fila de personas que esperaban consulta por males tan comunes como la gripa, y no es que le desagradara el dar consulta pero si se lo preguntaban prefería algo así como cirugía o estar al pendiente de la administración del hospital como le había ofrecido su padre meses atrás. Se recordó así mismo que tenía que tener una especialidad para poder asumir el cargo de director del hospital en un futuro, y si quería hacerlo sin ayuda de su padre entonces tendría que trabajar el doble.

Sesshomaru se acomodo los lentes nuevamente, estaba algo cansado y apenas eran las dos de la tarde, vio la puerta de su consultorio como si esperará que una tromba de gente apareciera en ella de un momento a otro, pero la única persona que entró fue la enfermera anunciando que se iba a comer.

" Fantástico incluso la enfermera tiene más tiempo libre que yo" pensó con fastidio Sesshomaru al ver la torre de expedientes que tenía que revisar. Se echo atrás en su asiento y se permitió disfrutar de la paz que reinaba por el momento en el hospital, casi todos estaban fuera, los pacientes estaban ya canalizados a otros consultorios lejos del suyo y por fin podía escuchar algo de música de su elección mientras revisaba expedientes. Se levantó dispuesto a buscar un disco en el carro que había dejado en el estacionamiento no muy lejos de la puerta cuando advirtió que se acercaba una mujer con una chiquilla en brazos, más bien casi arrastrando a la chiquilla. Se apresuro a ayudar a la señora con la chiquilla en brazos.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó a la señora que parecía bastante preocupada.

- no lo se así la encontré – respondió la señora algo asustada – solo cumplí con mi deber de traerla al hospital.

- ¿no es usted su madre? – preguntó Sesshomaru mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la chiquilla

- no Dios me ampare, ya tengo suficiente con mis hijos – contestó la señora poniéndose de pie

- espere…- dijo Sesshomaru pero ya era tarde la señora ya estaba más que fuera de su alcance. Suspiro y vio a la chiquilla. Tenía el rostro mugriento, algo lastimado por golpes recientes, una cabellera negro azabache, maltratada y demasiado corta. La tomo entre sus brazos y la llevó dentro del hospital.

" ¿Quién podría haber hecho algo así?" se preguntó al ver que la chiquilla mostraba rasgos de golpes en otras partes del cuerpo, pero al parecer no habían llegado más lejos y agradeció a Kami por que así era. Al analizarle el rostro se dio cuenta que no tenía más de 13 años aproximadamente si no es que menos y al parecer se encontraba completamente desamparada. Le aplicó algunas medicinas para el dolor, desinfectante para las heridas, revisó que no tuviera ningún hueso roto, le aplico suero intravenoso ( inyectado) y la acomodo en una cama vacía del hospital en el pabellón de los niños.

Vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya habían pasado dos horas y no había hecho nada de los expedientes, pero… la chiquilla era más importante, aún tenía que meter los papales de ingreso de la pequeña sin sabe nada de ella…tendría que esperar a que despertara, mientras tanto le limpió el rostro con una toalla húmeda y con cuidado de no lastimarla más, entonces apreció su lindo rostro, casi angelical.

Después de algunos minutos más la pequeña abrió sus ojos poco a poco hasta encontrase con su mirada ámbar analizando cada movimiento de la niña. Esta se intimidó al encontrarse en un lugar desconocido y el se vio forzado a ser paciente y explicarle lo sucedido.

- no temas, soy médico una señora te trajo aquí inconciente – dijo tratando de hacer acopio de toda la paciencia que tenía, no era bueno con los niños - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Aome – respondió la pequeña en un tono muy bajo de voz – Aome Higurashi

- bien Aome Higurashi ¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó al tiempo que anotaba todo en su libreta

- creo que 13 - contestó la pequeña viendo ya con más curiosidad al doctor, tenía una cabellera plateada y muy extraña…

- ¿ sabes lo que te sucedió?

- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello plateado? – preguntó la niña haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta del doctor. Sesshomaru algo sorprendido por la pregunta tan repentina se acomodo los lentes nuevamente y recupero la compostura

- así nací, un defecto de nacimiento – dijo muy serio

- yo creo que es una cualidad, es muy bonito – dijo la niña sonriendo. Sesshomaru se quedo más sorprendido había cosas más importantes que hablar y esta niña se ponía hablar de su cabello

- gracias…- dijo aclarándose la garganta - ¿ recuerdas que te sucedió? – volvió a preguntar pero la pequeña volvió a evadir la pregunta

- ¿ tienes algo de comer aquí? Tengo hambre – dijo en voz bajita y Sesshomaru se dio por vencido al parecer no le diría nada.

- haré el papeleo de entrada y haber que te consigo – dijo Sesshomaru suspirando – no tardo – y entonces se puso de pie listo para irse cuando la chiquilla lo retuvo de la manga

- no se vaya – pidió la chiquilla con lágrimas en los ojos. Volvió a sentarse, esta vez junto a la niña en la cama - ¿no puede una enfermera traer algo de comida?

- casi no hay nadie, si quieres algo de comer tendré que ir yo por la comida – dijo Sesshomaru en tono suave, las lágrimas de la niña lo conmovieron, había dolor en ellas, un dolor muy profundo.

- no me abandone – dijo la niña sollozando – quédese conmigo

- pero…

- por favor – rogó la niña abrazando por sorpresa al joven doctor que no acostumbraba a recibir señales de afecto.

- de acuerdo – accedió rodeando a la niña con un brazo sin saber si eso era lo más correcto

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Aome con una verdadera ilusión en la mirada.

- te lo prometo – dijo Sesshomaru secando las lágrimas del rostro de la pequeña.

- doctor Taisho…- entró una enfermera justo cuando Sesshomaru se levantaba de la cama, se enterneció por el gesto del doctor y pensó que tal vez y si tenía corazón y no era un desalmado como todos creían, pero pronto cambió de parecer cuando la fría mirada del doctor se posó en ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con rudeza

- solo le avisaba que ya llegué del almuerzo – anunció la enfermera lo más solemne posible.

- tengo que ir a cuidar a otros pacientes Aome la enfermera se encargará de todo – le dijo a la pequeña pero fue inútil, ya estaba dormida cuando había dicho esto. – encárguese de los papeles de ingreso de la chica, aquí están los datos, tráigale algo de comer cuando despierte

- si doctor – dijo la enfermera

…………

Los días siguientes habían sido tan extraños para el que si le hubieran dicho que pasaría por esto no lo hubiera creído. La pequeña Aome era increíblemente inteligente, muy perspicaz y sensible. Algunas veces no era necesario decir lo que tenía en mente ya que ella sola entendía cuando tenía que irse o simplemente se sentía incomodo con la situación. Generalmente no había niño que le agradase pero esta niña era la gran excepción, y esto le resultaba tan extraño. Le preocupaba que sería de la pequeña cuando sus heridas se curasen, estaría sola en la calle por que ahora sabía que no tenía padres ni familiar alguno, y esto le tenía entre la espada y la pared, no podía dejar que esto sucediera pero…¿Qué hacer?

La enfermera interrumpió en el consultorio cuando el se encontraba pensando en esto.

- doctor, el encargado de finanzas pregunta que quien se hace cargo de los gastos de la chica Higurashi, según tiene entendido que pronto saldrá y su cuenta no ha sido pagada – dijo la enfermera.

- dile que lo cargué a mi salario – dijo Sesshomaru suspirando resignado – que lo vaya descontando

- pero doctor…- dijo la enfermera sin entender nada

- solo díselo eso es todo – le dijo Sesshomaru como orden, y la enfermera lo entendió perfectamente ya que había salido sin decir nada más.

A continuación se dirigió al pabellón de niños donde estaba su protegida si así podía decirlo. Ahora ya se levantaba de la cama y jugaba con los niños que podían hacerlo también, había descubierto que era muy risueña y que le encantaba reír. Sintió como una mujer, una jefa de enfermeras de piso se acercaba y veía con atención a Aome.

- pobre criaturita y pensar que después tendrá que regresar a la calle – dijo casi para si misma pero Sesshomaru escuchó perfectamente esto.

- no lo hará –dijo para convencerse de que hacía lo correcto y que Kami lo ayudará

- ¿Qué dice doctor? – preguntó la enferma algo atontada

- yo me haré cargo de ella – dijo determinantemente, la enfermera lo vio algo sorprendida y después lo vio con un gesto lleno de ternura que a Sesshomaru le molesto, no era un maldito crío para que lo viera de esa manera

- pero doctor, usted es muy joven tiene apenas 25 y hacerse cargo de una pequeña de 13 será una carga muy fuerte para usted

- no se preocupe, esos son mis asuntos – respondió Sesshomaru fríamente. La enfermera volvió a ver a la chica y después se retiro. Sesshomaru no sabía que hacía, pero de cualquier forma no tenía planeado casarse pronto, su carrera estaba primero y hacerse cargo de la pequeña no debía ser algo tan difícil, si ya había podido con la carrera de doctor y con la especialidad que estaba haciendo ¿Qué era cuidar de una pequeña de trece?

……………….

El clima era frío en ese día en particular, traía una bolsa con algo de ropa, no estaba seguro si le quedaría a la niña pero para salir del hospital era más que suficiente. Aún tenía las duras palabras de su padre, no había aceptado que adoptara a la pequeña pero para lo que le importaba, de cualquier forma no planeaba hacer uso de las conexiones de su padre para llegar a director del hospital y tampoco lo haría para cuidar de la pequeña.

Se apresuro a llegar a la cama de la pequeña donde esta se encontraba sentada, con los ojos llorosos y una expresión desamparada.

- ¿es cierto que hoy me echan? – preguntó tratando de contener sus lágrimas

- se dice dar de alta pequeña – dijo Sesshomaru desde la puerta

- pero yo no quiero – dijo Aome con cierta amargura

- pero cuando uno esta sano tiene que salir del hospital – respondió Sesshomaru poniendo la bolsa con la ropa en la cama – ponte esto

- no, me quedaré aquí sentada para que no puedan llevarme – dijo Aome con una mirada feroz y llena de valentía. Sesshomaru casi sonrió al imaginar a las enfermeras tratando de separar a la niña de la cama.

- no será necesario que atormentes a las enfermeras con eso, te llevaré conmigo – dijo dando la media vuelta - ¿quieres venir conmigo?

- si! – contestó de inmediato la pequeña

- no te aseguro ser un buen tutor pero es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerte –dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a la pequeña

- es lo mejor que pudieron haberme ofrecido – dijo sonriente


	2. ya soy una mujer

**Gracias por los comentarios!!! Bueno la diferencia de edades no será ya muy importante ya que el prologo fue una vista al pasado de ambos. Este capitulo arranca desde unos años mas adelante. **

**CAPITULO 1 " ya soy una mujer" **

El dulce aroma de pancakes y café lo despertó. Seguramente Aome ya estaba despierta haciendo el desayuno, y eso era lo más agradable de las mañanas, el saborear las delicias de Aome. A lo largo de estos cinco años se había convertido en una verdadera joya, la cocina se le daba muy bien y tenía otros talentos que le encantaban. Se levantó y se puso su bata de seda roja, hoy afortunadamente para el era Domingo y podía darse el lujo de levantarse tarde.

Entró en la cocina buscando su jugo de naranja matutino y se encontró con su pequeña sirviendo el desayuno. También vestía pijama, algo verdaderamente inocente a decir verdad, unos pantalones de algodón con estampado de cuadros y una blusa de tirantes muy fina color verde agua. Aome al verlo le sonrió y lo saludo con un cálido beso en la mejilla que como siempre el no respondió pero ella sabía bien que le agradaba su saludo.

- Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste? – preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en la mesa con ambos platos en las manos.

- bien – contestó secamente. Extendió el periódico y comenzó a leerlo mientras Aome le servía algo de café

- hoy iré a ver la universidad, después de todo mañana entró y quiero asegurarme de que no me falte nada – dijo Aome viendo de reojo a Sesshomaru que parecía no prestarle atención.

- las universidades no abren los domingos – advirtió Sesshomaru sin apartar la vista de su periódico

- solo quiero ver el cartel de requisitos – insistió Aome

- eso puedes hacerlo mañana en la mañana

- si pero si me falta algo entonces no podré entrar – dijo Aome comiendo otro bocado

- sabes bien que no te hace falta nada cariño – dijo Sesshomaru bajando finalmente el periódico. Aome casi se deja convencer, adoraba cuando le decía palabras tiernas.

- pero yo quiero ir – insistió Aome aferrada a su idea

- ¿a que? – preguntó Sesshomaru comenzando a perder la paciencia

- solo quiero ir, además es domingo y no quiero quedarme encerrada – dijo Aome frustrada

- dime a donde quieres ir y yo te llevo – le dijo Sesshomaru bebiendo algo de café

- ¡ pero yo quiero salir sola! – gritó Aome exasperada azotando las palmas de las manos contra la mesa . Sesshomaru no supo que contestar ¿desde cuando su presencia le era desagradable a su pequeña?

- bien, haz lo que quieras- dijo con frialdad esperando que con esto Aome cediera y le pidiera disculpas. Pero no sucedió. Aome se levantó de la mesa y lo miro fijamente

- bien – contestó casi en un tono tan frío como el suyo.

" se ha vuelto una malcriada no debí consentirla tanto" pensó Sesshomaru mientras terminaba su café.

El método de la indiferencia nunca había fallado, siempre pasaban una o dos horas y Aome enseguida iba y le pedía disculpas, pero esta vez ya era más de medio día y nada, ni una mirada de arrepentimiento, ni una palabra pidiendo atención, solo indiferencia como la que el le brindaba y sin duda había aprendido del mejor.

Para las dos de la tarde escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y se cerraba, Aome había salido sin siquiera decirle nada, por primera vez había hecho lo que el le sugirió, lo que quisiera pero no se sentía nada tranquilo, al contrario le alarmo la idea de que Aome pudiera comenzar a buscar más la soledad que su compañía.

……………………….

Mientras más lejos se encontraba del edificio más culpable se sentía, le dolía tratar con indiferencia a Sesshomaru pero desde la última vez que el la había tratado así decidió cambiar de estrategia y tratarlo de la misma manera. En realidad el salir no le apetecía en nada pero preocuparlo era bueno de vez en cuando, después de todo ella casi nunca le daba problemas y el nunca mostraba su sentimientos, quizás un poco de preocupación le ayudaría a expresar algo, aunque fuese enojo.

Citó a Hoyo, un compañero de la preparatoria para ir a algún lado, después de todo el siempre había sido un buen amigo y le agradaba su compañía. Así que esa tarde entraron al cine, una película romántica que ella quería ver desde hace algunos días. La sala estaba prácticamente vacía, Aome no se fijo en este hecho hasta que Hoyo la abrazo, cosa rara en el.

- ¿estas cómoda Aome? – le susurro Hoyo en el oído como para que las demás personas no se molestaran por escuchar su voz pero no había demasiadas personas que molestar.

- si – contestó Aome tímidamente. Sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de Hoyo le paso por detrás de la nuca y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con un dedo.

- estas muy linda hoy – le dijo Hoyo en un tono muy bajo. Aome sintió como sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, quizás no tenía mucha experiencia en esto pero sabía que Hoyo quería algo más con ella en esos momentos.

- Aome – le dijo Hoyo al momento que le volteo el rostro para que lo viera, Aome no pudo negarse, estaba nerviosa y nunca antes había besado a un chico, bueno …no como debería ser.

Como se lo imagino Aome, Hoyo se acerco a ella lentamente hasta besarla. Primero lentamente, pidiendo permiso a sus labios para poder profundizar más el beso, pero poco a poco esto fue cambiando hasta introducir su lengua y haciendo que Aome se incomodará un poco, esto no lo esperaba, lo alejo de un empujón. Hoyo no pareció entender la indirecta y volvió a retenerla en sus brazos, Aome sintió como una de las manos de Hoyo bajaba hasta sus piernas y recorría lentamente su muslo… esto estaba llegando a algo que no esperaba.

- detente – exigió Aome firme. Hoyo la vio y pareció percibir miedo. La vio casi con ternura

- no me digas que no tienes experiencia – le dijo sonriendo

- eso no es de tu interés – le dijo Aome furiosa. Era verdad no tenía ninguna experiencia y esto la hacía parecer más ingenua y le molestaba.

- Aome… yo no quise asustarte pero verás…- comenzó Hoyo al parecer tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, como si de una niña pequeña se tratase. Aome no lo soporto mucho y se dio la media vuelta

- me voy – le anunció. Hoyo intento detenerla pero Aome ciertamente corría muy de prisa y poco le importo que comenzará a llover y que no tuviera dinero para el taxi, solo corrió hasta llegar a su destino.

…………………….

Esta vez nada de consentirle su actitud, ya habían pasado algunas horas y nada de nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje al celular. Le molestaba el hecho de que parecía que a Aome le importaba poco lo que el pensará y en cambio el estaba aquí esperando por una señal de vida. Quizá estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella pero eso no lo aceptaría nunca.

Escuchó las llaves y la puerta abrirse, ahora si le diría lo que pensaba, salió de su estudio hasta encontrarse con una Aome completamente mojada, con la cabeza baja y por sus movimiento sabía que veía furiosa. Sus deseos de reprenderla se esfumaron , quería saber que había sucedido. Se acerco a ella con cautela y se recargo en la pared más cercana.

- ¿Qué te paso? – le preguntó viendo como la chica se quitaba las calcetas mojadas y soltaba una sarta de maldiciones por lo bajo

- nada - contestó ella enfadada pasando a un lado suyo. Sesshomaru no dijo nada, solo la vio pasar al baño y encerrarse. Poco tiempo después escucho la llave de la regadera abrirse.

Media hora después cuando la pequeña salió del baño la buscó en su habitación. Entró sin pedir permiso y vio a Aome en toalla sentada frente al espejo con una mirada muy pensativa mientras cepillaba su cabello. Ella al verlo se sorprendió y se levantó, un rojo carmesí adorno sus mejillas.

- lo siento – dijo el cerrando la puerta dejándolos solos en la habitación de ella. – quería hablar contigo

- bien – dijo ella sentándose de nuevo volviendo a la tarea de cepillar su cabello. Sesshomaru tomo el cepillo en su lugar y comenzó hacerlo en su lugar, y entonces percibió el suave aroma que desprendía, la suavidad de su piel, lo bien torneadas que estaban sus piernas…intento apartar ese pensamiento de su cabeza

- ¿Qué sucedió? – volvió a preguntar esta vez en un tono más suave. Aome mordió su labio inferior, señal de inseguridad en ella. Sesshomaru entendió que no quería contarle y lo entendió, se inclino y le dio un beso en el hombro desnudo

- esta bien si no me quieres decir – dijo y se apartó de ella.

- ¿es malo ser ingenua? – preguntó de repente Aome fijando su vista en un punto perdido en la pared.

- algunas veces – respondió Sesshomaru sin entender hacía donde iba con esa pregunta

- entonces no quiero ser ingenua – le dijo decidida.

- cariño, todo se aprende a su tiempo – le dijo Sesshomaru casi enternecido por Aome.

- pero creo que ya estoy en edad de saberlo, de tener experiencia – dijo Aome algo frustrada

- ¿ experiencia? – preguntó Sesshomaru tomando a Aome de los hombros a sus espaldas

- en…- titubeo Aome pero la curiosidad de saber como reaccionaria Sesshomaru gano por sobre la timidez – besar chicos…en cosas de …- continuó ahora con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – en cosas de sexo – finalizó.

Sesshomaru no acababa de entender cuando es que su pequeña se había transformado de una niña a una joven en busca de sexo o experiencia. Tragó saliva y ni siquiera noto cuando sus manos apretaban ligeramente la piel de Aome. De tan solo pensar que otro hombre pudiera darle esa experiencia la sangre le hirvió, sobre su cadáver la tocaban así.

- ¿y… para que quieres esa experiencia cariño…no hay que precipitarse – le dijo tratando se escucharse sereno

- ¿sabes? No ayuda mucho decir eso cuando te escapas de vez en cuando a tener sexo con otras mujeres – dijo Aome algo enfadada.

- ¡eso es diferente! – le dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes, el comentario de Aome había ido muy lejos, era muy diferente el a ella.

- ¡no lo es!...tu puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida sexual…¿Por qué yo no? – preguntó Aome casi con un tono de tierna ingenuidad

- por que no – le contestó Sesshomaru perdiendo la paciencia

- esa no es una buena razón – le exigió poniendo sus manos en jarras

- si lo es si yo te la doy – le dijo Sesshomaru muy fríamente

- ya no soy una niña…quiero una mejor explicación – le dijo enfadada viendo como su tutor golpeaba levemente la pared.

- por que debes tener cuidado en esos asuntos – le dijo con cuidado de sus palabras.

- ¿ah si? – preguntó Aome probando a Sesshomaru que nunca le hablaba de esos temas solo cuando era estrictamente necesario

- si ya deberías saberlo – le dijo acercándose a ella tanto que podía sentir su aliento muy cerca – después de todo ya eres una mujer ¿no? – le preguntó tratando de intimidarla, y lo logró. Aome dio un paso atrás y volteo el rostro.

- no estas lista para eso – el dijo Sesshomaru

- ¡claro que lo estoy!...¡te demostraré que si! – le dijo Aome molesta, aún la creía una niña cuando no lo era.

Sesshomaru no supo si había hecho bien o mal, pero conocía a Aome y su timidez le impediría demostrar semejante cosa , así que se quedo tranquilo.

…………………….

Era Lunes y le desagrada pensar que tendría que atender a un sin fin de pacientes con duras quejas del hospital, pero no le quedaba de otra, como director del mismo tenía que hacerlo y peor aún tenía que buscarle solución a sus problemas esa misma semana.

A diferencia del día anterior no se levantó tarde, ni tampoco fue a desayunar en bata, al contrario se baño y se vistió de traje como usualmente lo hacía y después bajo a desayunar. Le alegró pensar que la costumbre de Aome de preparar el desayuno no había cambiado.

Se sentó en la mesa con su periódico en mano cuando escuchó los pasos de Aome desde la cocina, no levantó la vista para verla, solo levantó su taza de café y bebió un poco.

No se percato de la vestimenta de Aome hasta cuando ella se levantó a dejar su plato. Llevaba unos jeans demasiado ajustados a su gusto que dejaba ver sus curvas y sus bien torneadas piernas, una blusa que si bien no tenía escote lo compensaba con lo ceñido que era. ¿Dónde había quedado la Aome de unos meses? Aclaró la garganta en señal de disgusto. Generalmente funcionaba.

" lo siento Sesshomaru pero tendrás que hacer más que eso" pensó Aome ignorando el gesto de molestia de Sesshomaru.

" ¿quieres que te lleve?" le preguntó fingiendo indiferencia a su vestuario. Aome asintió con la cabeza y salió disparada a lavarse los dientes. Sesshomaru se levantó de la mesa e hizo lo mismo.

En el transcurso a la universidad el silencio reinaba.

- debes tener cuidado – le espetó Sesshomaru refiriéndose a su ropa, el sabía perfectamente que ella estaba buscando que la reprendiera por su atuendo, pues bien, no lo haría.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por mi ropa? – preguntó aparentemente inocente – es que quiero conseguir novio pronto – le dijo y noto como Sesshomaru apretó muy fuerte el volante del auto

- ropa así no te va a conseguir un novio decente – le dijo Sesshomaru

- pero si uno que quiera darme experiencia ¿no crees? – preguntó Aome sonriendo al ver que Sesshomaru se estaba conteniendo demasiado kami como disfrutaba ponerlo celoso

- ya hablamos de esto – le dijo furioso

- no lo hicimos, tu asumiste que todo quedo claro – le dijo ella volteando a la ventana – ah mira ya llegamos – dijo viendo su universidad

- no sigas con esto – le exigió el en un tono severamente autoritario

- ya soy una mujer, tu mismo lo dijiste – le dijo Aome y entonces salió del auto y Sesshomaru dio un golpe en el volante. La situación se le salía de las manos…y la idea de Aome en cama de cualquiera le repudiaba. Tenía que hacer algo YA.

……………………..

Todo el día en la ofician había estado más irritable de lo normal, los problemas del hospital que generalmente le eran de facilidad para resolver esta mañana eran asuntos con los que se negaba a tratar. Llamó por décima vez en el día a su anciana secretaria Kaede y la señora entró por la puerta, con libreta en mano y mirada asustada. Sesshomaru se compadeció de la pobre señora y suavizó un poco su tono de voz.

- Kaede cancela todas mis citas en la tarde voy a salir –dijo Sesshomaru tomando su celular

- si señor ¿algo más? – preguntó la dama esperando que la dejará irse

- si comunícame con Rin – dijo Sesshomaru viendo unos papales

- enseguida señor

Lo que necesitaba era estar un poco más tranquilo y Rin tenía el efecto de hacerlo olvidar todo de una buena vez, claro que era una de sus conquistas pero había resultado una mujer muy interesante y atractiva en todo sentido. Incluso pensaba que podría formalizar la relación más adelante.

Salió de la oficina con tiempo y llegó al departamento de Rin temprano. Esta ya lo esperaba con una agradable sonrisa y vestida tan linda como siempre.

- hola querido ¿Cómo estas? No te esperaba el día de hoy – le dijo Rin sonriendo dejándolo pasar.

- hola, he tenido un día pésimo – dijo Sesshomaru tumbándose en el sillón

- querido… que lástima te ves muy mal – le dijo Rin sentándose a un lado acurrucándose en su pecho. Sesshomaru solo la rodeo con un brazo

- tenía ganas de verte – le espetó Sesshomaru besándola

- ya sabes que yo siempre tengo ganas de verte – le respondió Rin sonriendo – a …¿Cómo esta tu protegida? La última vez que me vio en tu casa casi me echa a patadas.

- bien – dijo Sesshomaru recordando de repente las discusiones con Aome – aunque tiene una idea loca en la cabeza

- es joven amor ¿Qué quiere? ¿ir de viaje? ¿tener auto? – preguntaba Rin mientras jugaba con sus dedos en el pecho de Sesshomaru

- sexo eso es lo que quiere – dijo Sesshomaru con un tono de cierta amargura

- bueno, no puedes culparla a su edad es normal que tenga esas inquietudes – dijo Rin como si de lo más normal se tratará.

- no lo es – dijo Sesshomaru conteniendo su enojo – aún es una niña

- amor, ¿a que edad me dijiste que comenzaste a independizarte de tus padres?

- a su edad pero…- dijo Sesshomaru

- entonces deja que experimente…te comportas como un padre celoso de su hija – dijo Rin comenzando a molestarse un poco. Sesshomaru nunca mostraba un poco de celos con ella pero con la chiquilla esa si.

- nadie se comporta como un padre celoso solo veo por su bien – se excuso Sesshomaru

- pero algún día tendrá que hacerlo ¿estas de acuerdo? No puedes dejar que se quede soltera toda la vida – dijo Rin tratando que Sesshomaru viera la lógica obvia

- no es tan mala idea – dijo Sesshomaru casi para si mismo.

- ¿Qué pretendes tenerla como niña toda la vida? Te lo digo amor algún día de estos crecerá por completo y se irá – le advirtió Rin

- no la dejaré – dijo Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta que estaba enfadándose. En realidad no luchaba contra Rin si no contra la lógica misma de la naturaleza.

- no podrás retenerla, una mujer debe hacer una familia – dijo Rin alterada, Sesshomaru se estaba comportándose muy irracional ese día en especial

- ¡ entonces le daré una maldita familia pero no se largará con cualquier imbécil! – gritó Sesshomaru exasperado. Muy pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Eso no había sido los sentimientos de un padre protector, estaban en realidad muy lejos de serlo. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se incorporo.

- será mejor que te vayas, creo que hoy no estas de humor para estar con nadie – dijo Rin fríamente. Sesshomaru estaba siendo atraído por esa niña y ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

- bien, creo que tienes razón – accedió Sesshomaru – nos vemos otro día – dijo y entonces salió del departamento como había llegado.


	3. gran error

**CAPITULO 2 " gran error" **

La universidad no era lo que esperaba, un ambiente mas libre, con mas tiempo libre, chicos guapos, aventuras amorosas… En realidad estaba resultando todo lo contrario, poco tiempo libre, nada de salidas debido a las tareas, chicos guapos si había pero ya todos comprometidos o con novias serias. Y eso de las aventuras amorosas no estaba resultando, Hoyo que era su único pretendiente no le había vuelto a hablar desde lo del cine y la verdad no le interesaba mucho. Lo que en realidad le preocupaba es que parecía no tener vocación para su carrera, por más que intentaba no podía entenderlo pero en realidad la universidad no le gustaba, por lo menos no en esos momentos.

Llego al penthouse tarde como últimamente lo hacía, y no es que le midieran el tiempo por que generalmente cuando llegaba Sesshomaru ella ya estaba en pijama. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se fue a servir algo de beber cuando escucho pasos en el pasillo, se asomo y vio a Sesshomaru viéndola. ¿Qué hacía el ahí?

- son las 7 y sales a las 3 ¿en donde estabas? – preguntó Sesshomaru intentando parecer frío pero Aome bien sabía que estaba enfadado, aunque no entendía el por que.

- por ahí – contestó alegre sirviéndose agua. Esa respuesta siempre le había funcionado, Sesshomaru confiaba en ella y la dejaba en paz pero…

- por ahí con quien? – preguntó reteniéndola del brazo. Aome lo entendió, ¿creía que se había ido con un chico? Bien…

- no tiene importancia – dijo fingiendo indiferencia levantando los hombros – no es nadie que debas conocer

- si sales con el si debo conocerlo – dijo Sesshomaru reteniéndose

- pero no salgo con el, no fue nada…¿desde cuando te metes tanto en mi vida privada? – le preguntó algo enfadada, nunca antes había sido así ¿acaso era desde que le había dicho lo de la experiencia? ¿la creía lo suficientemente fácil como para irse a revolcar con un extraño?!

- no me has contestado la pregunta – exigió Sesshomaru sabiendo que Aome le daría mil vueltas al asunto

- ya te lo dije – contestó Aome soltándose del brazo – con nadie de importancia.

- ¿es ese chico de la otra vez? – preguntó Sesshomaru haciendo referencia a Hoyo.

- ¿y si lo es que? – preguntó Aome retando a Sesshomaru. Sus ojos notaban una furia retenida y pronto se arrepintió de lo que había dicho.

- ya te lo dije, no debes tener experiencia, aún eres una niña.- dijo Sesshomaru volteándose

- y yo ya te lo dije, ya no soy una niña…- dijo Aome enfadada – y te lo demostraré.

Enseguida se encerró en su habitación y Sesshomaru dio un pequeño golpe en la pared. Esa niña iba a terminar con el.

Por la mañana todo parecía igual, escuchó el sonido de los platos y la cocina funcionando. Se levantó dispuesto a olvidar el asunto de ayer. Se vistió como siempre, se sentó a leer el diario de ese día cuando vio a Aome de pie ante el, con su plato. Dejo el diario en la mesa y vio con atención a Aome. Llevaba una minifalda azul, una blusa ceñida que dejaba ver sus agradables curvas, una mascada en el cuello muy sofisticada y el cabello recogido. Esa no era su pequeña.

- no irás vestida así – le espetó tragando saliva. En realidad se veía muy bien. Si no la conociera y la viera en un bar o en algún otro lugar la hubiera abordado sin duda y esto es lo que le alertaba.

- si iré, soy una mujer y puedo vestirme como se me pegue la gana – dijo Aome sentándose a comer su desayuno

- ve a cambiarte – le dijo Sesshomaru por segunda vez. – ahora.

- no – dijo Aome desafiando con la mirada a Sesshomaru. Este entendió y se levantó.

- Aome – le dijo viéndola desde arriba. Ella se levantó y a pesar de estar más pequeña de estatura le soporto la mirada.

- dije que no – le dijo Aome determinada. Entonces fue cuando Sesshomaru perdió la paciencia y la jalo de la muñeca hasta su habitación. Entró violentamente y la aventó en la cama mientras el se dirigía a su armario y le sacaba algo más para vestirse.

Aome lo desconocía, pero no dejaría que le metiera miedo, no se cambiaría, no lo haría. Lo vio venir y se levantó de la cama.

- cámbiate – le ordeno Sesshomaru

- no – le dijo Aome ateniéndose a las posibles consecuencias. Un castigo tal vez, una semana muy fría o … quizás un grito.

- ponte esto – le dijo aventando una sudadera

- no quiero y se me hace tarde para la escuela- dijo Aome tratando de hacerlo regresar en si.

- ¡no vas a salir así! – le grito Sesshomaru poniéndola contra la pared con ambas manos en sus hombros viéndola directamente a los ojos. Aome ahora estaba algo asustada. Sesshomaru ya fuera de si, algo extraño en el, se acerco más a ella, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo - ¿quieres llamar la atención de los hombres? – le susurro en un tono peligrosamente atractivo - ¿quieres que te toquen? – le preguntó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la estrecha cintura de Aome. – dime…¿lo quieres? – le susurro en su oído sintiendo como la chica se estremecía y por fin estaba cediendo. Sin saber por que le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la misma oreja. Escuchó como la chica gemía ligeramente y su respiración comenzaba a ser agitada. Se vio tentado a retirar la mascada del cuello cuando la alarma del reloj de Aome comenzó a escucharse haciendo regresar la cordura a su cerebro. Se separo bruscamente y se revolvió el cabello con la mano. – vete tu sola estoy retrasado – le dijo y entonces salió de la habitación dejando a una Aome confundida.

…………………

Ese día llegó a la oficina más temprano de lo normal, ni siquiera la secretaria había llegado. Pero debía salir de su casa, no supo que otra cosa hacer más que salir de ahí con cualquier pretexto. No era el mismo quien había hablado con Aome esa mañana, algo lo había perturbado pero … ¿Por qué? Ella era la niña que había adoptado, no una mujer con la que pudiera acostarse… no! Esa mañana la había dejado de ver como niña por unos instante y la considero una mujer atractiva… no es que no pensará que no lo fuera pero… trataba de pensar en eso lo menos posible. Se llevó las manos al rostro.

¿Qué pensaría Aome de el en esos momentos? … no lo sabía de lo que si estaba seguro es que en ese instante no le importo, de tan solo pensar en otro hombre tocando a Aome la sangre le hirvió…y fue ahí cuando perdió el control… tenía que hablar con ella.

………………..

No recordaba bien como es que había llegado a la universidad, estaba tan confundida que lo único que tenía en mente era la mañana con Sesshomaru. El nunca se había comportado así, en su vida le había tratado como esa mañana, tan posesivo y agresivo. Le había mordido la oreja…Aome enseguida se llevó la mano instintivamente a donde había recibido la mordida. Le gustaba provocarlo… y con esta actitud…le encantaría provocarlo… sus caricias habían sido muy breves pero ardientes…

- Aome hoy has estado rara todo el día – dijo Hoyo que al verla hoy tan atractiva había vuelto a hablarle, una "extraña coincidencia"

- ah lo siento – se disculpo Aome volviendo a poner atención en la conversación.

- ¿quieres que nos vayamos juntos? – preguntó Hoyo mientras iban camino a la salida.

- no lo se – respondió sinceramente Aome. No quería otra discusión con Sesshomaru.

- hoy necesitas un guardián –e l dijo Hoyo guiñándole un ojo.

- bien, pero solo irnos juntos eh – le advirtió Aome cuando ya iban saliendo.

- bien, será mejor tomar un…

- Aome – escuchó la chica como alguien la llamaba, sabía bien quien era y se le helo la sangre de tan solo voltear a verlo, aún así tomo valor y lo hizo

- Sesshomaru – dijo forzando una sonrisa – nunca habías venido por mi.

- te llevaré a comer vamos – le dijo tomándola del brazo, esta vez con delicadeza.

- Hoyo ya será otro día – le dijo Aome sonriendo a Hoyo

- esta bien, te cuidas- se despidió el chico entendiendo que no era bueno discutir

Aome subió al auto y decidió portarse bien, seguramente Sesshomaru estaba molesto aún y no convenía hacerlo enfadar más. Lo vio subirse al auto y arrancar de inmediato. El silencio reinaba en el auto y era uno muy incomodo. Sesshomaru la vio de reojo y de improviso le tomo la mano y la apretó ligeramente.

- quieres ir a comer comida italiana? – le preguntó. Aome se extraño por esto y hasta dudo en contestar.

- si…o lo que sea – le dijo Aome algo nerviosa .

- bien conozco un restaurante de lo mejor – dijo volviendo con ambas manos al volante

Llegaron al lugar y efectivamente era un lugar de primera clase, Aome se sintió aliviada de que su aspecto ese día fuera más sofisticado de lo que normalmente era. Había poca gente y por eso los sentaron en su lugar de preferencia. Pidieron algo y Aome se preguntaba a que se debía esta atención…

- ¿a que se debe tantas atenciones? – preguntó Aome bebiendo un sorbo de vino tinto

- quiero hablar contigo – le dijo Sesshomaru recargando sus codos en la mesa y su cabeza en sus manos viéndola fijamente. – lo de hoy fue un error, perdí los estribos como hace mucho no lo hacía.

- lo se – dijo Aome tratando de no verlo, se sentía muy nerviosa.

- Aome – le llamó el pero ella no lo vio. Entonces con una mano en su mejilla la hizo voltear delicadamente – Aome mírame. No fue mi intención asustarte creo que solo quise demostrarte que lo que pides es algo que no sabes.

- no lo se por que no le he vivido pero de alguna forma tengo que aprender – se defendió Aome

- lo estas entendiendo todo mal – le aclaro Sesshomaru – el sexo no es como tu piensas

- ¿ah no? – preguntó Aome frunciendo el ceño – entonces explícame como es

- es más … - comenzaba a decir Sesshomaru buscando las palabras adecuadas – rudo que lo que piensas.

- ya lo entenderás más adelante – le dijo mientras el camarero le servía los platos

- quiero entenderlo ahora – le dijo Aome comenzando a comer algo y bebiendo otro sorbo de vino.

- ya te dije que aún no estas lista – le dijo Sesshomaru sin perder la paciencia

- nadie mejor que yo sabe si estoy lista o no y créeme lo estoy – le dijo Aome

- esta mañana parecías bastante asustada – le dijo Sesshomaru en tono mordaz - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si continuo? – dijo viendo de reojo a la chica, parecía que el rubor era escaso a comparación de sus mejillas. Increíblemente recuperó la compostura.

- nunca lo sabremos ¿verdad? – dijo Aome fingiendo una madurez que quizá no tenía.

- crees estar lista pero no lo estas – le dijo Sesshomaru

- ya lo veremos – le dijo Aome sonriente – ya lo veremos.

A partir de esa tarde comenzaba una guerra entre ambos. Aome comenzó a vestirse diferente, más seguido como esa mañana, minifaldas, jeans ajustados, blusas ceñidas, cabello recogido. Y sesshomaru fingía ignorarla, no le prestaría atención, no caería de nuevo. Y esto le era tan difícil, cada día la veía menos como una niña muy a su pesar. Esas curvas difícilmente eran de una niña inocente y los sentimientos que despertaba en el eran muy diferentes a los de antes. Se maldecía una y otra vez por eso.

Esa tarde decidió poner un punto final a ese asunto. Llego a su departamento temprano, llevó a una de sus amigas ocasionales sabiendo que esta aceptaría encantada. Se acostó con ella a plena luz del día sin importarle nada y terminó a unos minutos de la salida de la escuela de Aome.

Entró en el departamento, estaba agotada, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y escuchó ruidos, seguramente era Sesshomaru que había llegado temprano nuevamente. " ¡ya llegué!" gritó mientras se servía un vaso de agua. Y al salir de la cocina vio a Sesshomaru de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, estaba con e. torso desnudo y unos pantalones apenas puestos, sin abrochar, fumaba y eso era extraño casi nunca lo hacía. Sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, el siempre había sido muy cuidadoso en que no lo viera desnudo ni siquiera el pecho y ahora se presentaba así ante ella…

- amor ¿ya vienes? – se escuchó del interior de la habitación. Era una mujer. Aome tiró el vaso de la impresión

- ya que estas suficiente madura ya no tengo que esconderme ¿cierto? – le dijo Sesshomaru a Aome. Le dolió ver la expresión de su protegida, era nuevamente desolada, llena de tristeza y enojo, quiso desistir y decirle que lo sentía pero logró retenerse

- entiendo – le dijo volviendo a la cocina. Sesshomaru volvió a su habitación y poco tiempo después se escuchó como la mujer salía del departamento. Aome se sintió traicionada, y ni siquiera sabía por que… sin cuidado alguno levanto los pedazos de vidrio cuando se incrusto uno en la mano y grito de dolor. Sesshomaru apareció en la cocina de inmediato con los pantalones bien puestos y la camisa desabrochada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó pero obtuvo su respuesta al ver el piso manchado de sangre a Aome tomando su mano con un vidrio incrustado en la palma. Se acerco y se puso en cuclillas. Trató de tomarle la mano pero fue rechazado.

- no me toques – le dijo despectivamente Aome. Sesshomaru sintió como algo en su interior se había hecho pedazos al escuchar el tono tan frío y lleno de odio que su pequeña le había dirigido

- necesito verlo quizás necesitas algunos puntos – le explico Sesshomaru a Aome tratando de que su voz se escuchará igual de siempre.

- no los necesito y si así fuera no es tu asunto – le dijo Aome arrebatando su mano bruscamente. Estaba tan enfadada que el dolor de la mano le parecía insignificante. Paso a un lado de el dirigiéndose al baño, sin darse cuenta que el la siguió y se paro en la entrada del baño.

Se lavó la mano de la cual aún salía sangre, quizás si iba a necesitar puntos, no era un pedazo tan pequeño. Lo tomo del extremo que estaba afuera con la intención de sacarlo pero era muy doloroso. Volteo el rostro para que Sesshomaru no viera su expresión pero era muy tarde. Sesshomaru la rodeo por detrás, tomo su mano y sin avisarle saco el pedazo de vidrio. Ella grito al sentir el dolor.

Sesshomaru se apresuró a cubrir la herida con la toalla blanca del baño. La sangre seguía saliendo y eso no era bueno. " aprieta con la toalla" le dijo Sesshomaru y Aome le hizo caso. Odiaba que eso estuviera sucediendo en esos momentos, le dolía en el alma que Sesshomaru hubiera hecho algo tan cruel. Dejo escapar finalmente sus lágrimas y pronto se convirtió en un llanto lleno de dolor. Sesshomaru regresó con vendas y medicinas para la herida, la sentó en la taza del baño y después de poner la medicina comenzó a vendar la herida. Veía de reojo a Aome y aún estaba llorando.

- ¿aún te duele? – le preguntó sin levantar la vista

- si – respondió Aome intentando dejar de llorar.

- pronto pasará – dijo Sesshomaru terminando de vendar.

- no lo creo – respondió Aome levantándose de la taza saliendo del baño. Sesshomaru supo que se trataba de otro tipo de herida y el causante era el. Dejo escapar una grosería en voz baja y comenzó a guardar las cosas.

………………………..

No hubiera querido salir esa mañana pero la universidad la aguardaba y el día anterior no había asistido por que en realidad no se sentía con ánimos de fingir una sonrisa. Hoy tendría que hacerlo. Dudo en como debería vestirse y opto por un pescador, una blusa de botones algo pegada al cuerpo pero no demasiado y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Salió de su habitación, entró a la cocina, se sirvió cereal y algo de jugo que había en el refrigerador. Escuchó como Sesshomaru se levantaba ya, quería salir antes de que el quisiera desayunar….ya no le haría su maldito desayuno si quería que alguien se lo preparará que esa zorra lo hiciera…ella no.

Termino su desayuno y se fue a lavar los dientes y se vio al espejo cuando termino, se veía algo cansada por la noche que había pasado en vela pensando en que hacer pero además de eso todo lo demás se veía bien. Ni siquiera se despidió, solo tomo sus cosas y salió del departamento.

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru escuchó desde su habitación la puerta cerrarse, se asomo y vio el departamento vació, no se preocupo por vestirse ni alcanzarla, sería inútil y lo sabía. Entró a la cocina esperando encontrar el desayuno habitual pero no había nada, ni una taza de café. Decidió salir a desayunar, no tenía ánimos de cocinarse nada.

En el camino se debatió por marcarle o dejarla en paz, si le llamaba ¿Qué le diría? " ¿Por qué te fuiste sin hacer el desayuno?" , la verdad no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle una explicación por algo tan trivial como un desayuno, no después de lo de hace unos días. Ahora sabía que había sido algo brusco el tratar de acabar con las ideas de Aome de esa manera, mostrar todo lo que había cuidado años anteriores….se había dejado llevar por la idea de que tal vez de esta manera Aome entendiera que el sexo para los hombres puede ser algo tan trivial mientras que para ella debería ser …más especial, el no quería algo superficial para ella, no quería cualquier cosa.


	4. sin universidad

**CAPITULO 3 " sin universidad" **

El ambiente se sentía pesado, sentía mucho calor, quizás no debió haber traído el suéter pero en la mañana hacía frió y desde que había dejado de aceptar que Sesshomaru la llevase a la escuela pues el frió era uno de los principales factores que la hacía traer ese incomodo suéter.

Sin darse cuenta Aome ya había escrito el nombre de Sesshomaru en la hoja del cuaderno, lo vio y arranco la hoja.

" ¿Por qué no podían seguir las cosas como antes?...¿por que…no entiende que ya no soy una niña? ¿tan difícil es verme como mujer?... ¿o es que me veo como una niña en comparación con las demás mujeres que sale?...augggg si debe ser eso…siempre con esas rubias despampanantes o…esas morenas altas… con cuerpo de modelo…yo no puedo competir contra eso…"

¡ NO PUEDO! Gritó Aome frustrada. Cuando se dio cuenta toda la clase la volteo a ver y sintió como sus mejillas enrojecieron furiosamente. El profesor la vio de arriba abajo.

- señorita no nos importa que no puede, lo que si importa es que nos deje tomar la clase en paz ¿cree que podrá? – preguntó el profesor enfadado.

- por supuesto profesor – contestó Aome en voz baja. Yuca, su amiga de siempre le jalo la manga.

- ¿Qué te sucede estos días te has visto muy distraída? – le preguntó en un susurro.

Aome lo dudo un poco pero si no podía confiar en su mejor amiga ¿en quien más?. Así que le contó todo lo que había estado sucediendo e incluso lo que cruzaba por su mente hace unos instantes. Yuca la vio con una mirada reflexiva y después suspiro.

- ¿Qué piensas Yuca? – preguntó impaciente Aome

- no pienso que te vea como niña Aome – dijo – solo que no se da cuenta.

- no entiendo.

- mira Aome, no se..no tengo mucha experiencia pero creo que te ve como mujer…aunque no se de cuenta – dijo Yuca – o algo así – terminó sacando la lengua – no se.

- yuca …- dijo Aome dándose por vencida, ¿Qué podía esperar? Su amiga tenía solo un poco más de experiencia que ella.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase se hizo escuchar. Aome tomo sus cosas y salió del salón junto con Yuca que iba aún pensando en su situación. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron camino a la cafetería de la universidad cuando un profesor llamó a Aome. Esta extraño pero después recordó el escándalo de la clase.

El mismo profesor la llevó a su oficina. Aome estaba nerviosa, seguramente le impondría algún castigo, tarea extra.

- bien señorita Higurashi he visto su historial de la universidad, se que es muy corto pero al parecer no le agrada estar aquí ¿cierto? – preguntó el hombre viendo las malas calificaciones que había tenido. Aome se avergonzó de esto, sabía que debía mejorar.

- mejoraré – le dijo Aome decidida

- no señorita no es eso, la verdad se le ve muy poco interés, si te confieso algo..- dijo el profesor comenzando a mostrar una mirada maliciosa – tu solo entraste en esta prestigiosa universidad por que sabíamos que tu…tutor iba a dar generosas aportaciones.

- no…no es verdad…yo…yo…¡hice el examen y lo pase! – gritó Aome pero el profesor le cubrió la boca con la mano.

- si..y después se les invito a venir con sus padres o tutores, imagina la sorpresa que se llevo el director del plantel al ver que tu tutor era el director del hospital más prestigioso de la ciudad, así que decidió darte lugar.

- pero…- decía Aome in comprender.

- no puedes permanecer aquí, las evaluaciones del primer mes fueron fatales y por más aportaciones que de tu tutor yo como jefe de profesores y del comité no puedo permitir que una estudiante tan mediocre como tu permanezca aquí

- ¡me esforzaré! – pidió Aome viendo al profesor de frente se dio cuenta pro primera vez del tipo de mirada que le estaba lanzando. Aome se hizo para atrás pero topo con pared.

-puedes… hacer un trato directo conmigo y…- decía el profesor acercándose. Aome no sabía que hacer, de repente vio una maceta de un lado del escritorio, trató de alcanzarla mientras el profesor le tomaba de la cintura y la jaloneaba para que se pegará más a el, le besaba el cuello y le manoseaba la espalda hasta llegar a su trasero.

" no debo desconcentrarme…por favor que alcance la maceta…por favor…" rogaba Aome mientras alcanzaba la maceta. Sin perder tiempo le golpeo en la cabeza al profesor con ella y vio como este se desvanecía en el suelo. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de la oficina, tenía que salir de la universidad.

Corrió sin detenerse a saludar a nadie, sin pensar en que haría, solo corrió hasta que se encontró libre de la universidad. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al hospital donde trabajaba Sesshomaru. No se había dado cuenta que había ido hasta ahí, no sabía si era buena idea entrar, pero necesitaba tanto ese reconfortante abrazo, sentir su aroma cerca, sus brazos rodeándola…Sin dudar más entró en el hospital, no le hicieron preguntas cuando avanzó al elevador ya que muchas personas entraban y salían al mismo tiempo. Marco el número del piso más alto y espero a llegar.

El blanco del hospital quedó atrás para dar paso a finas oficinas. Las paredes tapizadas con fina y delgada madera, grandes ventanas que dejaban ver una hermosa vista, tres puertas cerradas con sus respectivas secretarías, una sala de espera con al parecer cómodos sofás y al final una gran oficina con una secretaria. Una anciana al parecer algo estirada, pensó Aome.

- b…buenas tardes – dijo Aome tratando de que su voz se escuchará normal pero notó que le temblaba un poco.

- buenas tardes señorita – contestó cortésmente la secretaria - ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

- desearía ver al señor Sesshomaru – dijo Aome. La anciana le dio una mirada dura, Aome se dio cuenta que era quizá por que le había dicho por su nombre con mucha familiaridad.

- escuche señorita si es usted una de sus amigas tendrá que esperar por que hay asuntos pendientes que debe atender – dijo la anciana en un tono rudo y grosero.

- pero…necesito verlo – dijo Aome en un hilo de voz. En esos momentos no estaba para discutir con una secretaria, ¡necesitaba ver a Sesshomaru! Iba a darle las gracias y retirarse cuando otro ejecutivo salió de una de las oficinas. Vio a Aome con detenimiento.

- ¿Qué sucede Kaede? – le preguntó el ejecutivo acercándose a la mesa de la secretaria justo junto a ella

- esta señorita desea ver al señor Taisho pero le digo que esta muy ocupado que necesita esperarlo – dijo la anciana sin dar oportunidad a ceder.

- caramba Kaede ¿Qué tal si es un asunto de vida o muerte eh? – preguntó sonriendo el ejecutivo dejando ver una blanca sonrisa – yo te atiendo si no te molesta.

- pero necesito ver a…- iba a contestar Aome cuando el hombre le puso una mano en el hombro.

-. Entonces esperarás en mi oficina, es mucho mejor que estar en la sala de espera – le dijo el hombre llevándola a su oficina – Kaede avíseme cuando Sesshomaru se haya desocupado

- como usted diga – dijo la anciana a regañadientes.

Aome vio una oficina seguramente más pequeña que la de Sesshomaru pero de igual manera de gran tamaño y finos acabados. El hombre se sentó detrás del escritorio y la vio detenidamente, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello tan negro como el de ella.

-ahora dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó el hombre. Aome suspiro, quizás una buena conversación le ayudaría a calmarse y no tendría que molestar a Sesshomaru.

- quería hablar con Sesshomaru pero…- comenzó Aome cuando recordó las palabras de la vieja secretaría ¡ la había confundido con una de las amantes de Sesshomaru! ¿Qué tantas iban a buscarlo a la oficina? – pero la secretaria me dijo que si era una de las amigas del señor Taisho entonces tendría que esperar.

- vaya vaya…esa anciana…siempre haciendo comentarios indiscretos y dime…¿lo eres?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Aome desconcertada

- una amiga de Sesshomaru, si entiendes a lo que me refiero – dijo Kouga sonriendo – por que si lo eres entonces tendré que darle una explicación al jefe de por que te traje a mi oficina.

- no lo soy – contestó Aome con cierta amargura en su voz, así que Sesshomaru era un mujeriego y nunca se había dado cuenta

- que alivio, entonces no hay problema…si tu asunto lo deseas tratar conmigo no creo que haya…- estaba diciendo el hombre cuando tocaron a la puerta.- espera un momento –le dijo a Aome. – pase esta abierto

- el señor Sesshomaru esta libre – anunció su secretaria. Kouga se puso de pie y estiro un brazo para que Aome se tomará de el. Ella dudo un poco, lo hizo de prisa , no quería que el notara el temblor de sus manos. Kouga se sorprendió un poco al notar su temblor, pero en vez de decir algo únicamente puso su mano encima de la de ella y le sonrió cálidamente.

Salieron de la oficina aún en la misma posición e incluso entraron en la gran oficina en esa posición. Era una gran oficina, con un ventanal y una gran vista. Sesshomaru se volteo y vio a Kouga y después bajo la mirada hacía Aome, se sorprendió de verla tanto que se acerco a ellos saliendo de su pose usual.

- sesshomaru me encontré a esta linda señorita rogándole a tu secretaria que la dejase pasar, así que la atendí mientras tanto – dijo Kouga sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Aome la cual lo paso desapercibido pero Sesshomaru no.

- gracias – le dijo Sesshomaru tomando la mano de Aome y haciendo una señal para que se sentará

- hasta la próxima señorita – le dijo kouga como despedida a Aome.

- gracias – le dijo Aome.

- y bien… - dijo Sesshomaru cerrando la puerta – que te trae por aquí .

Aome no espero a que Sesshomaru se acercará, corrió y lo abrazó. Sesshomaru se desconcertó, solo atino a corresponder el abrazo.

Aome ya estaba más tranquila, estando en brazos de Sesshomaru sentía que todo tenía solución, no había problema, todo se resolvería. Se secó las lágrimas que habían salido y se separo, sonrió, ahora consideraba que no era necesario…

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Sesshomaru acariciando su mejilla

- creo que no es tan grave como parece – dijo Aome sonriendo – verás…creo que…no podré regresar a la universidad – dijo Aome apretando sus nudillos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sesshomaru sin enfadarse

- no…no quiero – contestó Aome secando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir – no quiero regresar eso es todo.

- dime que sucedió – le exigió Sesshomaru con un tono de voz dulce pero firme

- le golpee a un profesor con una maceta – dijo Aome sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían.

- ya entiendo..- decía Sesshomaru cuando la anciana Kaede entró en la oficina con algunos papales en las manos

- señor Taisho le quiero dejar estos…- decía la anciana cuando vio la proximidad de su habitual frió jefe. Estaba acariciando la mejilla de la joven…sin duda cada vez se las buscaba más jóvenes

- Kaede quiero que quede claro que esta joven puede pasar a verme cuando quiera sin que la haga esperar como lo hizo hoy, no quiero que se repita – dijo enérgico. La anciana asintió con la cabeza

- lo siento señor Taisho – dijo y después se retiro.

- iremos hablar con el director – dijo Sesshomaru – vamos

- pero…- decía Aome

- vamos Aome no podemos dejar esto para mañana, en el camino me explicarás por que lo hiciste – dijo Sesshomaru y entonces Aome se sintió como cuando tenía 13 años y hacía alguna travesura, pero la diferencia era que esto no era ninguna travesura.

En medio del trafico Sesshomaru intentaba sacarle alguna respuesta a Aome, pero esta parecía negarse, solo respondía con evasivas. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, el temblor de sus manos se lo decía, su mirada distraída.

Llegaron al campus y Sesshomaru detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento, apagó el motor y suspiro.

- escucha cariño necesito saber tu versión para saber que decir – explico como si se tratara de una niña pequeña

- no soy una niña – se quejo Aome

- entonces deja de comportarte como una y de una vez dime lo que sucedió – dijo Sesshomaru comenzando a enfadarse

- el…profesor…me dijo que había entrado en la universidad por que sabían que tu darías grandes aportaciones, yo me queje y es que no me ha ido bien en las calificaciones- dijo Aome comenzando a llorar – no quería decirte por que yo podía salir sola, pero el profesor me dijo que….- entonces se detuvo Aome, no podía decirlo. Sesshomaru vio la tensión en el rostro de la joven .

- y que Aome – dijo Sesshomaru esperando la respuesta

- y quiso que yo …con el- dijo Aome escondiendo el rostro. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Sesshomaru había salido del auto después de murmurar un quédate. Aome nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

………………

Recorría la universidad como si lo supiera de memoria, encontró inmediatamente la enfermería donde suponía iba a estar el profesor o por lo menos le podrían decir algo. Se encontró a la enfermera que parecía estar recogiendo algunas cosas, al verlo se extraño.

- necesito el nombre del profesor que golpearon en la cabeza- exigió Sesshomaru. La enfermera sin saber realmente si debía decirlo contestó.

- el profesor Fujimori pero… - decía y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertir nada. Sesshomaru ya había salido de la habitación.

Sabía perfectamente donde estaban las oficinas de los profesores, pero no quería ir a la oficina de los profesores, quería ir a la dirección.

Llegó rápidamente, abrió la puerta de golpe a pesar de las quejas de la secretaria y vio al director sentado analizando algunos papeles, este al verlo se sorprendió y después lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- señor Taisho, pase, tome asiento – le indico el director

- quiero que despida el profesor Fujimori – dijo sin rodeos. El director lo vio y lo analizó por algunos minutos.

- el profesor Fujimori lleva con nosotros diez años, necesito una queja realmente…

- intento abusar de Aome Higurashi – dijo Sesshomaru conteniendo su rabia. El director hizo una expresión de horror bastante fingida y después mostró un semblante preocupado.

- escuche señor Taisho, necesito que la señorita venga y presente ella misma la queja además de pruebas contundentes – dijo el director fingiendo amabilidad y cortesía.

- si esa es su respuesta entonces espere la demanda – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie.

- ¡¿Qué demanda?! – preguntó alarmado el director

- si no despide al profesor Fujimori entonces demandaré a la escuela y estoy seguro que una demanda no se verá muy bien si la hago pública – dijo Sesshomaru tomando el picaporte de la puerta listo para salir.

- espero señor Taisho…usted gana – dijo el director dándose por vencido

- bien, espero la renuncia del profesor mañana – dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de la oficina dirigiéndose a la oficina del profesor.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, no se preocupo por tocar la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con el profesor viendo algunos trabajos al parecer. Se veía bastante sorprendido por la repentina entrada del extraño pero enseguida lo reconoció.

- señor Taisho si viene a pedir por su protegida le puedo sugerir que..- decía el profesor poniéndose de pie. Sesshomaru no tardó mucho en jalar al hombre por encima del escritorio pasándolo de su lado y estrellándolo contra la pared. El hombre se veía bastante preocupado.

- le aseguro que de lo menos que se tiene que preocupar es por el daño físico que puedo hacerle en estos momentos – dijo Sesshomaru escupiendo cada una de las palabras

- s…señor Taisho…yo…- decía el profesor cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Era Aome la cual parecía bastante agitada. Al ver la escena se puso pálida pero no se desvaneció como Sesshomaru hubiera esperado al ver el rostro de la chica.

- basta – alcanzó a decir. Sesshomaru se alejo ligeramente del profesor y sin dejar de posar su pesada mirada en el le habló.

- pensé que te había dicho que esperarás en el auto – dijo en un tono de enfado.

- yo…estaba preocupada – dijo Aome – me siento mal…¿podemos irnos ya? – preguntó esperando que esto moviera a Sesshomaru que estaba posado en su lugar sin intenciones de irse.

- si, ya terminé aquí – le dijo a Aome dándole una última mirada al profesor y de la espalda tomo a Aome guiándola hacía la salida con movimientos un tanto bruscos.

Aome vio como todos salían ya de sus aulas de clase, pasó por la que debía ser su aula y vio a Yuca salir. Esta también alcanzó a verla y solo pudo hacer una seña con la mano indicando que la llamaría. Estaba saliendo de la universidad y no sabía si regresaría.


	5. las lecciones comienzan

**Capitulo 4 ****" ¡comienzan las lecciones!" **

El trayecto hacía el edificio había sido silencioso, no se había atrevido a decir nada, no sabía como debía comportarse además de ser lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que si hablaba y se le ocurría decir alguna imprudencia Sesshomaru no tendría la paciencia que siempre tenía con ella así que guardo silencio y permaneció en calma.

Al entrar en el penthouse y cerrar la puerta Aome se sintió atrapada, los problemas que había tenido con Sesshomaru días atrás habían regresado a su mente, bajo la vista mientras pensaba que hacer y que decir. Ir a su habitación parecía la mejor opción, no quería discutir con Sesshomaru cuando la había protegido de esa manera.

- voy a mi habitación – le anunció Aome a Sesshomaru sin siquiera verlo. No se espero que el la detuviera de la muñeca como lo hizo.

- ¿aún te sientes mal? – peguntó Sesshomaru tratando de ver los ojos de Aome

- solo tengo un mal sabor de boca eso es todo – contestó sonriendo.

- ya todo quedo arreglado – decía Sesshomaru acariciando una mejilla de Aome como nunca lo hacía – si quieres puedes volver a la universidad el profesor…

- no lo tomes a mal pero…no …no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Aome sonriendo nerviosamente

- tienes que cuidarte mucho más – le advirtió Sesshomaru – hay muchos tipos como ese que tratarán de aprovecharse de la ingenuidad de chicas como tu.

- lo se…pero… no puedo evitar ser ingenua si no tengo experiencia – dijo Aome insistiendo en su pelea de días anteriores, aunque esta vez tenía razón ¿Cómo no ser ingenua si no tenía experiencia alguna?

- otra vez con lo mismo – dijo en un tono cansado Sesshomaru – ¿piensas perder tu ingenuidad con un tipo como el?

- no…- contestó asqueada Aome – nunca…

- entonces no entiendo por que insistes – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono cansino

- es que tu nunca me vas a entender – dijo Aome sin entender realmente por que insistía.

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo así después de lo que te sucedió? – preguntó Sesshomaru comenzando a perder la paciencia como últimamente lo hacía

- ¿estas insinuando que fue mi culpa? – preguntó Aome acercándose a el alzando su vista para enfrentarse con la de el

- solo estoy diciendo que esto te sirve como lección para que aprendas que el sexo no es algo que se tome a la ligera – dijo Sesshomaru viéndola a los ojos, se veía tan linda cuando se enfadaba, sus mejillas se volvían de un rojo adorable y sus labios se entreabrían para invitarlo…

- ¡me encantaría recibir lecciones mas agradables que esa de vez en cuando! – dijo Aome totalmente enfadada, quería aprender sobre el sexo no sobre los abusadores.

- bien quieres aprender sobre el sexo – dijo tomándola de los brazos acercándola a su cuerpo – yo lo haré – y entonces la besó. Comenzó lento apenas tocando sus labios, apenas entrando en su boca pero el beso se fue transformando hasta que su lengua entró en esa cálida cueva suya. Aome dio un respingo en cuanto sintió la lengua de Sesshomaru jugando con la suya pero no le dio tiempo de quejarse ya que el comenzó a besarle el cuello arrancándole suspiros, sosteniéndola de la cintura, aprisionándola.

Sintió como llegaba a su clavícula justo donde estaba el borde de su ropa, pensaba que seguiría bajando pero afortunadamente o desafortunadamente la verdad no sabía que decir volvía a subir hasta llegar a su oído donde susurro " ¿querías clases de sexo?...después me pedirás que me detenga" Aome sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba, ese tono ronco de Sesshomaru nunca lo había escuchado, quizás no había sido tan buena idea estarlo provocando tantos días. Pensó que Sesshomaru continuaría pero se separó bruscamente.

- no vamos hacerlo en este momento – le dijo acomodándose el cabello – ya han sido demasiadas emociones para ti por hoy

- si tienes razón – dijo Aome tratando de recobrar su sentido común al igual que el.

- será mejor que descanses un poco, ya veremos que hacer mañana por la mañana

- claro…- dijo Aome dirigiéndose a su habitación, quería darse un baño, y pensar en lo que había sucedido.

………………………………

Después de dos horas en las que había estado en el baño, cambiándose, descansando realmente, salió de su habitación con su habitual pijama lista para prepararse algo de cenar. Imagino que se encontraría a Sesshomaru por ahí pero no lo vio ni en el comedor, ni en la estancia, ni siquiera en la cocina, quizás y había salido y ni siquiera se había enterado, o estaba en su habitación.

No le dio importancia y entró en la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y buscó algo que pudiera comer casi inmediatamente. Encontró algo de jamón y decidió hacer un emparedado, buscó el pan con la mirada y lo encontró arriba del mueble de la cocina. Se puso en puntas para poder alcanzarlo cuando otra mano lo alcanzó por ella y se lo dio. Aome sabía quien era, sentía su corazón salirse de su lugar. Se volteo para encontrarse muy de cerca con los ojos ámbar de Sesshomaru que la tomo de la cadera y le dio un pequeño beso, rozando sus labios.

- hazme uno si no te molesta – le dijo dándole el pan

- claro – contestó ella sonriendo comenzando a preparar ambos emparedados.

- Aome, cariño sabes que lo que sucedió hoy cambió todo ¿verdad? – le dijo Sesshomaru que se encontraba recargado en la pared de la cocina viendo como se movía.

- si, lo supongo – dijo Aome sin saber a que se refería realmente

- no me parece que no – le dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de las caderas con ambas manos, se acerco a su oído – pero ya lo verás – le susurro en un suave e incitante tono de voz.

- Sesshomaru…- iba a decir algo Aome cuando el la silenció con un dedo.

- por hoy es suficiente, vamos a cenar y después tienes que descansar.

- tienes razón, a cenar.

……………………………..

Por la mañana Aome se despertó sonriendo, la noche anterior había logrado grandes avances con Sesshomaru, la había besado y esperaba que no se retractará y volviera al de antes. Salió en pijama y se encontró con Sesshomaru hablando por teléfono, sin vestirse aún.

- hoy regreso temprano – le dijo a Aome cuando colgó el teléfono. – no prepares nada de desayunar se me hace tarde

- pero…

- esta lista a las tres, mi padre va hacer una comida y quiere que vayamos

- si...claro – dijo Aome sentándose en la mesa viendo como Sesshomaru entraba y salía de su habitación y después del baño. En poco tiempo estuvo listo con su traje. Se acerco a ella, le tomo de la barbilla y le besó

- por cierto cariño así no se dan los buenos días- le dijo y Aome se sonrojo – nos vemos en la tarde

……………….

Llegó a la oficina de buen humor, extrañamente no se arrepentía de lo que había comenzado el día anterior, ya no había marcha atrás, Aome ya no era una niña y ya no podría verla como tal, además si ella quería aprender de sexo ¿Quién mejor que el para mostrarle? El sería cariñoso, tierno y cuidadoso con ella, antepondría los deseos de ella a los suyos y nunca haría algo que ella no quisiera o que no fuera por su bien.

Lo primero que hizo fue pedir a Kouga que fuera a su oficina, trató algunos asuntos de negocios con el pero lo que realmente le importaba era su extraña amabilidad con Aome, Kouga era un hombre agradable por naturaleza pero también coqueto y mujeriego.

- ya es todo? – preguntó Kouga al ver que los asuntos de negocios se habían terminado

- quiero darte las gracias por haber atendido a Aome ayer – le dijo Sesshomaru para poder comenzar la conversación amablemente

- ¿Quién no atendería a una preciosura como ella, la joven me dijo que no era de tus amigas especiales por lo que me tome la confianza de…

- pues no lo hagas – advirtió Sesshomaru viendo fijamente al sorprendido kouga

- vaya, no es ningún pecado, es decir es joven si pero mi amigo Hinta tiene mi edad y su esposa es solo dos años mayor que la joven de ayer, esta en edad de..- decía Kouga sonriendo

- me has entendido mal – comenzó a decir Sesshomaru – no quiero que la envuelvas en tus juegos.

- según entendí ayer no tienes derecho sobre ella – dijo Kouga aforrándose a la idea de Aome y el juntos

- tengo más derechos de los que tu podrías llegar a tener así que ya te lo advertí – dijo terminantemente Sesshomaru sin dejar espacio a una futura discusión.

- me retiro – dijo Kouga resentido.

Para cuando llegó al departamento satisfecho por su día se encontró con Aome completamente vestida, nada había cambiado, unos pantalones de algodón beige, y una blusa rosa que le quedaba la perfección, y el cabello recogido, con un aire sofisticado que lo dejaba sin aliento aunque no se lo demostraría…demasiado.

- hola cariño, veo que ya estas listas – dijo sonriendo dejando su abrigo en el sillón más cercano

- me dijiste que estuviera lista a las tres y me muero por ver al abuelo – le dijo Aome sonriente

- ya veo, entonces vamonos – le dijo poniéndose de pie. Aome se acerco a el y pareció estar dudando por un instante pero se decidió y lo besó inesperadamente. Un beso inocente, en la boca pero aún así inocente. Sesshomaru casi tuvo ganas de revolverle el cabello como cuando era pequeña pero se contuvo.

- ¿así debe saludarse? – preguntó Aome con una sonrisa pícara

- es un buen comienzo – dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de la cintura – ahora mismo podría mostrarte como pero estamos cortos de tiempo.

Salieron del apartamento para cruzar toda la ciudad. Aome iba viendo por el vidrio cuando noto que un lugar no muy lejos del apartamento estaba solicitando personal. Era un tipo bar, restaurante de moda entre los jóvenes, sería muy buena opción el trabajar ahí para estar ocupada y no quedarse sin hacer nada. Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y supo que no le agradaría nada el que pidiera trabajo ahí pero no era necesario que lo supiera ¿cierto?

Podía ver ya las hermosas casas, estaban ya muy cerca de la casa de sus abuelos. Y así era, pronto Sesshomaru se estaciono en frente de una casa blanca con un hermoso jardín. Le abrió la puerta del coche a Aome y pronto tocaron el timbre.

Un joven con el cabello negro y un poco largo de mirada ámbar como la de Sesshomaru fue quien le abrió. La vio durante algunos segundos y después sonrió y la abrazó cálidamente, casi para disgusto de Sesshomaru.

- vaya vaya si ya has dejado atrás a la Aome que jugaba conmigo – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo mostrando una calidez que Sesshomaru muy pocas veces mostraba – pasen mi padre estaba ansioso por verlos

- gracias – atinó a decir Sesshomaru cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- ¡Aome querida! – exclamó su padre al verla. Al igual que Inuyasha la había recibido con un gran abrazo. – Dios mío estas cambiadísima

- hija, que gusto verte – dijo Izayoi sonriendo . Aome de verdad estaba feliz de estar ahí.

- pasen a la mesa, la comida esta por comenzar. Sesshomaru hijo, hace mucho que no te veía ¿Cómo va el hospital eh? – preguntó Inu no taisho enfrascándose muy pronto en una conversación de negocios con su hijo.

La comida paso agradable entre risas y recuerdos de los cuales Aome había sido participe en la mayoría. Hacía mucho que no tenía una comida familiar como esta, no es que Sesshomaru no la tratará bien pero su relación con el estos días había sido sumamente extraña y no sabía si el la veía como hija, como alumna que desea aprender algo nuevo, en este caso sexo o como mujer…

- Aome vamos mi madre ha estado plantando algunas flores nuevas en el invernadero ¿Por qué no se las muestras madre? – preguntó Inuyasha tan sonriente como siempre

- claro hijo, Aome y yo entendemos cuando las mujeres no son requeridas en la conversación – dijo Izayoi

- ahora regreso – dijo Aome siguiendo a su abuela saliendo del comedor.

- Aome esta muy cambiada – dijo Inu no taisho – no sabía que ya fuera toda una mujercita – dijo con un cariño especial hacía la pequeña

- si… casi me caigo de boca cuando la veo – admitió Inuyasha – si no fuera como mi hermana la invitaría a salir

- pero no puedes – apuntó Sesshomaru en el tono más frío que pudo articular.

- caray hijo se que tener a una hija debe ser algo … preocupante si hablamos de citas pero tarde o temprano Aome tendrá que salir de tu casa – dijo el padre de Sesshomaru – de hecho – continuó con el semblante totalmente serio – quería proponerte algo. – dijo esperando la atención de Sesshomaru – deja a Aome pasar una temporada con nosotros.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de ocultar la sorpresa

- tu ya estas por los treinta y no tienes ninguna relación seria, me preocupa que tus deberes como padre de Aome no permitan que consigas una prometida – dijo su padre. Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo.

- no es necesario, Aome nunca se ha interpuesto en esos asuntos – dijo Sesshomaru

- pero no podrás negar que sería más fácil, eres joven y es admirable que hayas tomado la responsabilidad de una pequeña pero…a veces te olvidas de lo joven que eres.

- no es verdad – dijo Sesshomaru " Aome se a estado encargado de recordarme que tengo necesidades… estos últimos días" pensó

- pero hijo, Izayoi y yo la queremos como una nieta de verdad y…

- no es necesario padre – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie. Izayoi entraba por la puerta y negó con la cabeza

- lo ves querido te dije que se iba a negar – dijo en un tono cariñoso – le dije a tu padre que te negarías, que seguramente estas tan acostumbrado a la presencia de Aome que te resultaría imposible dejarla por una temporada

- no creo que Sesshomaru sea del tipo paternal – dijo Inuyasha analizando la mirada de su hermano – pero nadie sabe como es que Aome le ve.

- ¿Dónde esta Aome? – preguntó Sesshomaru tratando de salir de ahí a como de lugar.

- ah se quedo en el invernadero – dijo Izayoi - ¿quieres que te llevemos el postre allá?

- no será necesario, perdí el apetito – dijo saliendo del lugar camino al invernadero.

¿Cómo podrían meterse en su vida de esa manera, su relación con Aome era algo que siempre le había concernido a el, y nada más que a el. Cuando la había adoptado como suya su padre se había negado rotundamente, así fue como salió de su casa negándose a seguir las ordenes de su padre. Ahora la situación había cambiado pero no por eso permitiría que se inmiscuyeran en esto.

Encontró a Aome regando algunas macetas, se veía tan alegre estando ahí. Se recargó en la pared , el solo verla le era suficiente. Se movía con gracia entre los corredores de flores, lucía realmente espléndida, el pantalón que había elegido acentuaba sus torneadas piernas y su pequeño pero bien formado trasero. Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir la necesidad de abrazarle, de tocarla… pero no lo reflejo.

Aome se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sesshomaru y se acerco a el, no había notado su presencia hasta hace un rato.

- gracias por traerme hace mucho que no veía a todos – dijo Aome sonriendo frente a Sesshomaru.

- ¿no me lo vas agradecer? – preguntó el

- ¿Qué no lo estoy haciendo? – preguntó inocentemente Aome. Sesshomaru acortó la distancia entre ellos jalándola de la muñeca pegándola a su cuerpo, hasta dejar una pequeña distancia entre sus rostros.

- no adecuadamente – le susurro. Podía sentir la agitada respiración de Aome, lo nerviosa que estaba.

- pueden vernos – dijo Aome nerviosa, sintiendo como sus mejillas enrojecían al instante. Sesshomaru acariciaba la espalda de Aome con la mano que la sostenía y con la otra se encargaba de acariciar sus mejillas, bajando lentamente por su cuello, hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos pasando la mano apenas por encima de la ropa pero esto era suficiente para que Aome sintiera como su contacto le quemará.

- ¿y que? – le susurró Sesshomaru en el oído provocando un pequeño gemido de Aome.- he visto como te mira Inuyasha – le siguió diciendo mientras acariciaba su pecho derecho con delicadeza

- no….no lo note- dijo Aome cerrando los ojos entregándose a las nuevas sensaciones.

- bésame – le ordeno Sesshomaru. Y Aome obedeció sin chistar. Comenzó como de costumbre con un beso lento que poco a poco se fue transformando. Al separase sintió el extraño arrebato de seguir un camino. Así que fue besando la mejilla, la barbilla, el fino cuello de Sesshomaru deteniéndose lo suficiente… y entonces le mordió ligeramente. Sesshomaru gimió y ella no supo si fue de dolor o de placer. Así que se separo y le vio el rostro. Sesshomaru había cerrado los ojos por unos instantes.

- disculpa si te…- comenzó Aome cuando Sesshomaru la tomo de su trasero y la pegó aún más a su cuerpo provocando un roce entre sus partes íntimas apropósito. Aome gimió ante el contacto y fue cuando sintió la notable erección de Sesshomaru que ahora le miraba con deseo.

- esto es lo que provocas cuando juegas con fuego – le dijo con intenciones de besarle el cuello e imitarla pero la puerta del invernadero se abrió.

- ya entiendo – dijo Inuyasha que recién llegaba y veía escena. Aome en brazos de Sesshomaru, sonrojada, agitada, y su hermano mirándolo de manera indescifrable.

Nota de la autora: bueno gracias por todos sus comentarios, y me da gusto que me propongan cosas jeje , me han pedido mucho lo que es una escena de celos, no se preocupen si la hay con quien….es sorpresa pero si hay celos y muchas otras cosas mas que espero les guste!!!!

Recuerden que sus comentarios son muy importantes!


	6. nuevo trabajo

**Hola a todos! **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, bueno las escenas de celos pues si habrá más adelante, algunas, lemon si habrá muy pronto y espero no decepcionarlos jaja y la historia pues se irá tornando más y más complicada jajaa así que espero les vaya gustando, para comentarios, sugerencias…etc ya saben. **

**Capitulo 5 ****" un nuevo trabajo" **

Inuyasha se quedo con el picaporte en las manos por algunos instantes tratando de asimilar la escena que tenía antes sus ojos. Un remolino de emociones lo estaba envolviendo, no sabía si sentir enojo por que su hermano se estuviera aprovechando de Aome o vergüenza por entrar en un momento tan inapropiado. Al final el enojo gano.

- así que no eran celos paternales – dijo haciendo referencia a la escena de celos en la mesa

- ahora que lo entiendes lárgate – le dijo cruelmente Sesshomaru ignorando los pequeños intentos de Aome por separarse de el.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a aprovecharte de Aome que se supone es como tu hija? – le preguntó Inuyasha conteniendo su furia por respeto a Aome

- no es de tu incumbencia – le respondió Sesshomaru.

- Inuyasha no…- comenzaba a decir Aome sin saber realmente como justificarse

- suéltala – demando Inuyasha a Sesshomaru.

- tu no eres quien para darme ordenes – le dijo Sesshomaru sin soltar ni siquiera un poco a Aome la cual entendió que no podía separarse, no hasta que el cuerpo entero de ambos se hubiera calmado. Sería demasiado penoso que Inuyasha los viera así.

- basta – dijo con voz firme separándose lo suficiente de Sesshomaru como para poder hablar pero no para dejar al descubierto su situación. – no deben discutir, son hermanos.

- no lo defiendas Aome – le advirtió Inuyasha – es un canalla solo eso – dijo con desdén. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Aome le había pegado semejante cachetada que lo había dejado aturdido.

- no sabes de lo que hablas! – le dijo Aome furiosa – el me acogió cuando yo no tenía nada! el me defendió con el asunto de la universidad ¡no puedes decir que es un canalla por que no lo es!

- Aome…- dijo Inuyasha con tono ronco, lleno de furia – ya veo, así que por todas esas atenciones tu tienes la obligación de devolverle los favores cierto? – dijo con un tono de desdén que dejo helada a Aome. Inuyasha no supo cuando fue que Sesshomaru le plantó semejante golpe en el estómago que lo obligo a doblarse.

- nunca entenderás nada, eres un imbécil….vuelve a decir o a insinuar algo así de ella y no solo será un golpe – le advirtió Sesshomaru a Inuyasha que permaneció doblado. – vamonos Aome

- si- le respondió ella viendo como Inuyasha escupía algo de sangre. Sintió como Sesshomaru la jalaba de la muñeca y entraba como un huracán en la casa. Hubiera querido calmar a Sesshomaru antes de enfrentarse a sus padres pero fue imposible.

Llegaron a la sala de estar donde estaban sus "abuelos" sentados. Los voltearon a ver y Aome no pudo disimular un sonrojo. En cambio Sesshomaru se puso su saco con cierta violencia y camino hacía la puerta.

- hijo espera – le dijo su padre confuso por el repentino enojo de su hijo

- no puedo estar ni un minuto aquí, me enferma – dijo y entonces arrastró a Aome fuera con el cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Subió a Aome al auto y encendió el motor de inmediato.

La mirada de su hermano lo atormentaba, lo hacía sentir como el ser más sucio que caminará por la tierra, sus palabras… y aunque nunca le había importado como lo vieran o que pensarán de el, su último encuentro con su hermano menor le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba llevando las cosas a otro nivel con Aome. ¿Qué había estado pensando?, los celos habían hablado por el, actuado por el, y aún lo hacían, simplemente no podía imaginar la idea de otro hombre tocando a Aome, no, eso no podía ser. Pero tampoco el hecho de que el la pudiera tocar de la misma manera.

Sesshomaru sacó otro cigarrillo de la cajetilla, había comenzado a fumar hace algún tiempo y solo lo hacía cuando se sentía muy , pero muy nervioso. Volteo la vista hacía la ventana y la maravillosa vista que tenía de la ciudad. Era tranquilizante en cierto modo.

Dentro de su habitación se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama, no podía dormir, las palabras de Inuyasha la habían hecho enfadar pero también la habían hecho avergonzarse de si misma, ahora sabía bien lo que sentía por Sesshomaru, nunca había sido tan claro para ella como ahora pero el asunto era que el nada más la veía como una aprendiz, como una novata en el sexo. No quería nada serio con ella, y por supuesto sabía que no le haría daño, el nunca lo haría pero…entonces…¿Cómo es que seguirían viviendo bajo un mismo techo sin saber realmente como es que su relación se mueve?

Era demasiado, se levantó por un vaso de agua, quizás y así se despejaría un poco y podría dormir mejor. Salió de su habitación descalza sin ponerse nada encima. Apenas sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad cuando una voz la hizo saltar del susto.

- ¿no puedes dormir? – le preguntó Sesshomaru viéndola sentado desde el sillón junto al ventanal

- no, me levante por un vaso de agua – le contestó Aome sin siquiera atreverse a verlo al rostro

- ya veo – le dijo el analizándola con la mirada. Ella sabía bien esto por eso apartó su mirada

- voy por el…- decía como excusa, tenía que salir de ahí y pronto.

- ven acá- le dijo el haciendo un gesto con la mano junto al asiento. Aome lo dudo un poco pero después se acerco y se sentó junto a el de modo que Sesshomaru la atrajo contra su pecho y la dejo recargada ahí en su pecho sintiendo su respiración, acariciando su brazo con sus dedos. - ¿Qué vamos hacer eh?

- Sesshomaru yo…- decía Aome sonrojada pero el la silenció con un dedo en sus labios

- no es necesario contestar ahora, si lo hacemos solo tomaremos decisiones precipitadas.

- cierto

- no debes temer, todo estará bien- le dijo Sesshomaru dándole un beso tan tierno y gentil que Aome sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba – ya resolveremos esto.

- resolveremos…- repitió Aome pensando ¿en que podría consistir esa respuesta mágica para ellos?

……………………….

A la mañana siguiente Aome estaba como la fresca mañana, iría a pedir trabajo a ese club, restaurante sin que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta, le hacía falta ocuparse en algo y no era un lugar muy lejos por lo que era perfecto. Se visitó con un pantalón gris y una blusa negro algo ajustada para ir a solicitar el trabajo.

Cuando llegó vio el lugar algo vació, era normal después de todo era muy temprano para tener clientes. El lugar era amplio y lleno de vida, cuadros modernos, luces neón que por el momento estaban apagadas, mesas… y detrás de la barra un hombre alto, viéndola con atención.

- buenos días, supe que están solicitando trabajo y quiero entregar mi solicitud – le dijo Aome algo nerviosa al hombre.

- es como camarera

- lo se.

- entonces no será necesario que una jovencita como tú me entregue su solicitud, el trabajo es tuyo, no te preocupes necesitamos la camarera con urgencia la chica que esta no se da abasto. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Aome Higurashi – contestó Aome más tranquila

- mi nombre es Naraku Urameshi, el dueño del lugar...y te doy la más cordial bienvenida – le dijo el hombre sonriendo. Parecía un buen tipo. – y dime ¿Cuándo puedes empezar?

- desde hoy si usted quiere – dijo Aome sonriente

- bien, pero no me llames de usted me haces sentir viejo- le dijo el hombre mientras le extendía un mandil con el logotipo del lugar " Sengoku" era el nombre.

- claro…

- buenos días jefe! – saludó una chica que entraba. -. Ah tu debes ser la nueva camarera! Soy Sango.

- Aome – le contestó

- que gusto el lugar comienza a llenarse pronto y no me daba abasto te mostraré todo ya verás que aprenderás muy rápido.

- si eso espero.

Pasaron tres días y como había predicho Sango Aome estaba aprendiendo rápido las cosas del lugar. Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta de que ya tenía trabajo, salía siempre a tiempo y las propinas eran buenas.

Esa noche, su jefe Naraku les informó que tendrían que llegar un poco más tarde e irse más tarde, mucho más tarde. Así que ahí estaba Aome, nerviosa por no poder avisarle a Sesshomaru que salía tarde, se le había olvidado pagar la cuenta del celular y ahora no podía hacer llamadas.

- sabía que algo se me había olvidado – dijo Aome con amargura viendo su celular.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Sango viendo el rostro de preocupación de su nueva amiga

- no tengo servicio en el celular y…tenía que avisar a alguien – dijo guardando el celular

- te prestaría el mío pero creo que estamos en las mismas – dijo risueña Sango volteando para la barra donde había un grupo de chicas y un barman sonriente

- ¿el chico del barman y tu son algo más? – preguntó Aome viendo el rostro enfadado de su amiga

- Miroku y yo somos pareja, vivimos juntos pero tiene la mala maña de ser mujeriego – dijo Sango casi entre dientes

- ah…- dijo Aome sin encontrar consuelo alguno para aliviar a su amiga

- ¿Cuántos años tienes Aome? – preguntó de pronto Sango sorprendiendo a su amiga- oh vaya yo tengo 23

- 18 – contestó Aome sonriente

- ¿y no tienes novio o algo así?

- bueno yo…

- señoritas a trabajar – les llamó la atención el jefe ya que efectivamente el lugar estaba a reventar.

Las horas pasaron y Aome estaba segura de que tendría un gran lío con Sesshomaru. Se recargo en la barra cuando su celular sonó.

- ¿Dónde estas? – preguntó la voz de un muy irritado Sesshomaru

- en…Sengoku – contestó Aome tímidamente

- ¿el bar de aquí cerca? – preguntó aún más molesto

- no es un bar es un…- trató de defenderse Aome pero fue inútil

- olvídalo no te muevas de ahí voy por ti – dijo Sesshomaru y colgó.

Aome se puso pálida, Sesshomaru estaba sumamente enojado, le parecía que nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Sango la vio y se preocupo levemente

- ¿Qué sucede?

- bueno…Sesshomaru se enojo por que…no le avise – comenzaba a explicar Aome cuando vio que se hacía un desastre en la entrada por que parecía que alguien quería pasar, reconoció la voz de Sesshomaru, como un trueno, grande y fuerte. Por supuesto que el guardia tuvo que ceder ante Sesshomaru y fue entonces cuando Aome lo vio como nunca, muy alto, con la expresión dura y los ojos centelleaban.

- ¿esa es la persona a la que le tenías que avisar? ¿vives con el? Caramba Aome y yo que te creí más tímida por como reaccionaste con lo de Miroku y yo! – dijo su amiga sorprendida

- no entiendes es que yo…

- nos vamos – le dijo Sesshomaru tomándola del brazo, sin prestar atención a Sango

- pero…- comenzaba Aome señalando con su mirada el mandil que traía del bar. Sesshomaru casi lo arranco a la fuerza y la jalo hacía la salida. Sango pudo ver como la metía en un auto deportivo.

Aome casi tuvo que poner el brazo para no lastimarse con el freno de mano. Sesshomaru se metió y cerró la puerta de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡¿Qué hacías ahí? – grito Sesshomaru arrancando el auto

- trabajaba – contestó Aome cruzando los brazos – no me la puedo pasar en el departamento!

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Sesshomaru conteniendo su furia

- por que no me hubieras dejado

- con obvias razones ¿ no te parece? – volteo a verla furioso pero ella evadió su mirada

- no, la verdad es que es bastante inofensivo – contestó Aome bajando del auto que ya se había estacionado.

- ¿Qué vas a saber tu si aún eres una niña? – dijo despectivamente Sesshomaru

- ya te he repetido una y otra vez que ya no lo soy, pero pareces empeñarte en que lo soy ¿verdad? – preguntó Aome furiosa finalmente viendo a los ojos a Sesshomaru

- no me demuestras otra cosa – respondió fríamente Sesshomaru recargado en su auto con los brazos cruzados

- ¿ah si? – preguntó Aome acercándose a el quedando a pocos centímetros de el - ¿y dime piensas que soy una niña cuando me besas? ¿eh? ¿lo piensas? – preguntó esto mirando a los ojos de Sesshomaru que se habían desconcertado por la repentina pregunta. - ¿piensas que soy una niña cuando te hago sentir otras cosas? – preguntó Aome mientras besaba el cuello de Sesshomaru, recargando sus manos en su amplio pecho, sin respuesta de Sesshomaru - ¿quieres que te demuestre que no lo soy?

- basta – le dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de las muñecas obligándola a alejarse un poco

- ¿no tienes respuesta para mis preguntas? – preguntó Aome aún enfadada

- no sigas o puedes arrepentirte – le advirtió Sesshomaru con un tono peligroso en su voz

- ¿y si quiero que? – lo desafió Aome

Y entonces Sesshomaru la atrajo hacía el y la besó con furia, con fuerza, obligándola a abrir la boca para que su lengua entrará. Aome sintió asco al principio, había sido tan de repente que no se lo espero. Después se relajo un poco al tiempo que el beso se tornaba más apasionado, con menos furia y con la misma fuerza.

Cruzo los dedos por detrás del cuello de Sesshomaru, mientras que este la recargo en el auto.

- ¿querías jugar conmigo? – le preguntó Sesshomaru mientras besaba su cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando haciendo gemir quedamente a Aome la cual inconciente mente levanto una de sus rodillas permitiendo la entrada a una de las piernas de Sesshomaru que rozo con su entre pierna haciendo que Aome gimiera aún más y que Sesshomaru continuara bajando hasta su clavícula comenzando a masajear uno de sus pechos con pasión.

- Sessho….maru – alcanzó a decir Aome entre suspiros. Sesshomaru la vio de reojo y sonrió levemente, una sonrisa maliciosa. Bajo su boca hasta uno de los pechos y encima de la ropa comenzó a mordisquearlo levemente, haciendo que Aome arqueara la espalda provocando un contacto más intimo, sin poder retenerlo el soltó un gemido.

De buenas a primeras Sesshomaru se detuvo, agitado, pero satisfecho, volteo a ver a Aome, sonrojada, agitada, con el cabello revuelto, de pronto se la imagino en su cama, desnuda, junto a el, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esa idea, ya bastante tenía con tener que detenerse.

- ¿eso contesta tu pregunta?

- en realidad me dejas más confundida – contestó Aome tratando de acomodarse el cabello en vano.

Sesshomaru sonrió, no podía evitarlo. Le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros

- ya hablaremos después - le dijo – también de tu trabajito

- en eso no hay discusión – dijo Aome firme – no voy a renunciar

- ya veremos si no te puedo disuadir de hacerlo – le dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo de manera que Aome sintió un escalofrío

- no lo harás – le respondió Aome viéndolo con una mirada brillante llena de amor. Sesshomaru al notar su mirada se incomodo y evito verla. Cuando llegaron al departamento se encerró en su habitación al igual que Aome.


	7. malas noticias

**Notas: bueno gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alientan a seguir escribiendo y por supuesto publicando el fic. La escena de lemon se acerca, no se preocupen… y para Lian que me pidió la autorización para publicar el fic en un foro, esta bien solo ya sabes con que me pasen la pagina jajaja (mándamela por mail esta en mi perfil) y que me den el crédito ****por la historia a mi entonces todo perfecto. Bueno ahora si ya saben los personajes no son míos y todo ese rollo. **

**Capitulo 6 ****" malas noticias" **

Después de una larga sesión de peleas Aome logro convencer a Sesshomaru de que no dejaría de trabajar en aquel lugar y este le prometió encontrarle un mejor empleo lo antes posible. Lo extraño era que después de algunos días no había nada de contacto físico, lo normal, pero parecían haber retrocedido en su relación. Aome se preguntaba por que. ¿acaso Sesshomaru ya no quería ese tipo de relación? ¿o es que algo andaba mal con ella? Tenía mucha curiosidad pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

De cualquier forma esa tarde Sesshomaru quería comer con ella en un restaurante algo fino, la cito a las cuatro, así que después del trabajo no le dio tiempo de cambiarse, suponía que unos pantalones ajustados negros y la blusa que traía sería suficiente para ir a ese dichoso restaurante.

Entró en el hospital, odiaba tener que pasar por todo el hospital para poder llegar, en general los odiaba pero no había otra opción. Llegó al último piso y se encontró con la recepción, los cómodos sofás y la recepcionista. Le avisó a la secretaria de Sesshomaru, Kaede, que había llegado y se sentó a esperar en la sala de espera.

Kouga, el amable ejecutivo que la había atendido la otra vez salió y al verla sonrió, ese día en especial se veía realmente apuesto, traje oscuro, camisa azul que recalcaba su mirada de un azul profundo.

- hola Aome ¿Cómo estas? – le preguntó mientras la saluda con un beso en la mejilla – no creí volver a verte por aquí.

- ah…si? ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Aome sonriendo

- bueno por como se pudo el jefe creí que te prohibiría regresar – respondió el apuesto ejecutivo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

- bueno si me lo hubiera prohibido de cualquier forma hubiera venido – dijo Aome

- de cualquier forma me alegra que hayas venido – le dijo sonriendo sinceramente – bueno si no tienes nada que hacer después de ver a Sesshomaru podríamos…ir a algún lado.

- bueno yo…- respondía Aome nerviosa a que Sesshomaru apareciera de un momento a otro – me parece bien.

- perfecto, dame tu teléfono y nos ponemos de acuerdo. – le dijo Kouga sacando su celular marcando los números que Aome le dictaba – perfecto, bien ahora me tengo que retirar pero nos veremos mas al rato.

- esta bien! – se despidió Aome con la mano al tiempo que Sesshomaru aparecía por detrás.

- ¿a quien saludas? – le preguntó viendo ceñudo hacía el pasillo

- a nadie – respondió Aome - ¿nos vamos?

- esta bien, vamos – le dijo.

El trayecto al restaurante fue realmente silencioso, Aome no se atrevía a preguntar que era lo que sucedía, estaba realmente nerviosa por saber que era lo que Sesshomaru quería decirle. Lo vio sentado frente a ella analizando la carta mientras ella estaba muriéndose de los nervios y la curiosidad por saber ¿Qué diablos estaban haciendo ahí? Después de pedir algo de comer Sesshomaru se recargo en s7us manos viéndola fijamente.

- tenemos que hablar – le dijo en un tono serio que no le agrado nada.

- si – le respondió tratando de distraerse

- las cosas se han complicado entre nosotros – comenzó cuando el mesero les trajo su pedido – lo sabes, la pelea con Inuyasha me ha dejado pensando

- si a mi también – reconoció por que la verdad era que no había dejado de pensar en ello

- tu y yo no vamos a llegar a ningún lado – le dijo crudamente Sesshomaru, la vio de reojo para ver su mirada llena de sorpresa – nunca debí comenzar esto, pero soy hombre Aome y no pude evitarlo, lo mejor es que pongamos una barrera entre nosotros que nos impida pasar a algo más

- ¿barrera? – preguntó Aome tragándose todas las lágrimas

- me casaré Aome – le aclaró Sesshomaru a Aome la cual no pude aguantar más

- ¡¿te casas eh?! ¿con quien? ¿es que acaso te conseguiste a una prometida en unos días? – preguntó Aome totalmente furiosa

- se llama Rin y estará aquí en unos minutos – le aclaró Sesshomaru viéndola con enojo –así que agradecería que te comportaras como el adulto que eres

- bien…- dijo Aome sentándose furiosa en su asiento - ¿quieres que me comporte como una adulta? Bien entonces te pregunto ¿Por qué primero juegas conmigo y después vas a y te comprometes con otra? Me encantaría que me lo explicarás ya que yo no veo lógica! – dijo Aome en un tono sarcástico

- admito que fue un error pero lo nuestro lo fue desde el principio – dijo Sesshomaru tratando de permanecer con calma

- no necesito escuchar más – dijo Aome y se puse de pie. No iba a permitir que la viera llorar – tengo otras cosas que hacer.

- no es verdad – le dijo Sesshomaru como si lo supiera todo

- claro, Kouga me pidió que saliéramos a tomar un café, así que tengo que ir – dijo Aome recogiendo sus cosas. Vio de reojo a Sesshomaru estaba enfadado.

- te quedas…el idiota de Kouga puede esperar – dijo Sesshomaru en un tono mordaz

- hola cariño – dijo una mujer que acababa de llegar ala escena. Era alta, de cuerpo esbelto, cabello azabache y mirada amable – oh tu debes ser Aome te he visto un par de veces.

- me voy – dijo Aome sin tomar en cuenta a la recién llegada – no tengo por que quedarme

- no seas inmadura – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie – Rin vino para conocerte no para…

- escúchame bien, no soy tu hija ni nada para que tenga que conocer a tu prometida, cásate con quien quieras por mi esta bien – dijo Aome poniéndose su chamarra

- ¿Por qué no te quedas? Estoy segura que Sesshomaru quiere tu aprobación por que eres importante para el –dijo Rin sentándose a lado de Sesshomaru. Aome se lamento, de no haber estado en esa situación la mujer le hubiera caído muy bien.

- no muchas gracias estoy segura que me entendería si estuviera en mi lugar – dijo Aome – bien me voy.

- haz lo que quieras –dijo Sesshomaru realmente molesto

- eso es lo que hago – dijo Aome antes de salir del lugar.

Enseguida tomo un taxi y entonces dejo salir las lágrima que estaba guardando. Lloro amargamente ¿Cómo era posible que Sesshomaru pensará que el matrimonio iba a resolver sus problemas? ¡era un tonto, no podía creerlo , pero debía ser fuerte, no podía demostrarle su debilidad, aún era tiempo de que el viera que ella era fuerte, así que lloraría todo lo que pudiera ahí, en ese taxi para que cuando llegará a su trabajo dejará todo esto dentro del taxi y pudiera trabajar con normalidad. No se dejaría vencer por el.

………………………

La comida con Rin transcurrió en silencio, no quería hablar de la discusión con Aome, había sido tan hiriente en su último comentario que difícilmente había continuado comiendo y bebiendo agua como si nada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que el no era como su padre? El ciertamente se preocupaba por ella más que por nadie, sabía bien que a Rin nunca le tomaría tanto cariño ni se preocuparía por ella tanto como por Aome. Aunque iba a ser su esposa, no podía dejar de pensar que iba a ser un matrimonio más por conveniencia que por amor o por convicción. Si se casaba era por el bien de Aome, por que a ella no le haría ningún favor el estar en una relación como la que tenían. El solo podía ofrecerle sexo y algo de atención como pareja y ella se merecía mucho más que eso. En cambio si la cuidaba como había hecho hasta ahora entonces no había problema, estaba seguro de que podía darle todo lo que se merecía, ya se conocía, no era bueno como amante ni como pareja pero como protector era el mejor y así debía seguir.

- no debes preocuparte por ella –le dijo Rin viendo hacía la ventana – es una chica inteligente además…- le dijo volteándolo a ver – le has enseñado lo que es el orgullo

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó incrédulo de lo que escuchaba

- realmente no se cual sea la situación entre Aome y tu, pero se muy bien lo que es ella en nuestra relación –dijo Rin mientras jugaba con la comida en su plato – y esta bien por mi

- Aome es…- trataba de explicar Sesshomaru

- la mujer más importante en tu vida –complemento Rin sonriendo desde el corazón - ¿no es así? No importa cuanto se esfuerce cualquier mujer ninguna va a ser más importante para ti que ella.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Sesshomaru molesto de que leyeran la situación tan claramente

- lo se, cada vez que te peleas con ella llegas de un humor de perros y cuando estas bien con ella eres un amor . y estoy segura de que aunque te pelees conmigo nunca llegas de malas a tu casa- le dijo Rin yb se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de Sesshomaru – pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo así fue como te conocí y no espero que cambies por mi. Se que esas cosas no suceden.

- Rin… me alegra que las cosas estén claras –dijo Sesshomaru aliviado de no tener que explicar nada

…………………………….

Estaba agotada, desde que había tenido el horrible almuerzo con Sesshomaru se había ido al trabajo para descargar ahí su furia. Y si que había funcionado, en Sengoku siempre había trabajo, la gente no paraba de asistir sin importar la hora. Estaba recargada en la barra viendo todo el lugar abarrotado, la mayoría eran jóvenes como ella, descansando de sus actividades. Pero había también hombres de negocios, con trajes de vestir, miradas serias y tomando algunos tragos. Era extraño verlos ahí. Su amiga Sango estaba terminando de atender algunos clientes cuando se sentó a un lado de ella.

- hoy esta lleno – le dijo agotada – pero ya es hora de que te vayas es tarde y no queremos encontrarnos con tu novio otra vez, Joe el de seguridad dijo que en su vida se había encontrado con un hombre tan necio y fuerte como el

- no volverá a suceder – dijo Aome algo sonrojada – no estamos bien

- ¿Qué? Pero se veía tan enamorado de ti – dijo Sango impresionada

- ¿enamorado de mi? – preguntó Aome sorprendida – no lo creo, la historia es larga pero te aseguro que no tengo posibilidades

- pero..

- se casa con una…tipa toda…sofisticada… - dijo Aome bufando enojada – así que dudo mucho que venga y… - Aome fue interrumpida por el sonido de su celular. Lo contesto sin pensar y sin ver quien era.

(celular)

- ¿Dónde estas? – se escucho una voz del otro lado molesto.

- en el trabajo donde mas – dijo Aome fría.

- voy por ti es tarde

- no tienes ninguna maldita obligación conmigo así que has el favor de quedarte sin preocuparte por mi

- en cinco minutos

- te dije que no maldita sea

- no me importa no voy a exponerte por una pelea, iré por ti

Aome colgo el celular enfadada, ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿su padre? Se puso la chaqueta aún muy enfadada, se despidió de Sango que se quedo en silencio ante la mirada asesina de su amiga y salió del restaurante. Comenzó a caminar camino a su casa cuando la figura de Sesshomaru la puso nerviosa. Se quedo en silencio al tiempo que el se emparejaba con ella. Era raro ver que había ido por ella caminando, casi nunca lo hacía. Llegando al departamento el abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar. Aome no dijo nada, simplemente se quitó los zapatos, se dejo caer en el sofá por algunos instantes. Tenía que cenar algo, pero ya sería después, solo quería descansar sus pies…

Sintió como le ponían algo caliente encima, una cobija, quiso abrir los ojos pero pudo percibir el aroma que desprendía Sesshomaru muy cerca de ella. Al parecer se había sentado junto a ella en el sofá.

Sesshomaru la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su cama, tuvo la tentación de cambiarla, de ponerla más cómoda pero sabía que no resistiría la tentación si la viera desnuda o en ropa interior así que solo se conformo con cubrirla con la manta y admirarla por algunos instantes. Lo que Rin había dicho era cierto, Aome era la mujer más importante de su vida, no importaba quien más llegará, nadie nunca la igualaría, y eso era lo peor, el la amaba, aún no sabía como pero lo hacía y no podía quedarse junto a ella.

………………………….

Por la mañana se levantó fresca como una lechuga, estaba en su cuarto, sabía que Sesshomaru la había llevado ahí, se hubiera podido despertar e ir ella sola a su habitación pero había preferido poder quedarse un poco más junto a Sesshomaru. Algunas lágrimas salían, se sentía terriblemente, ¿Por qué no podía estar con el? ¿Por qué todo se había complicado todo, se sentía sin ganas de hacer nada pero ella misma se obligo a arreglarse y a despertarse no podía dejarse vencer por esto.

Al salir de su habitación pudo percibir u aroma a café recién hecho y algo que estaban terminando de cocinar.

¿no podrá estar…? No el nunca lo hacía, Sesshomaru nunca cocinaba ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo hoy? Y entonces una simple palabra se le vino a la mente a Aome. CULPA.

Si seguramente Sesshomaru se estaba portando más amable que siempre por la culpa que sentía, bien eso no era suficiente para calmar lo que Aome estaba sintiendo.

Aome se sentó en la mesa y Sesshomaru le sirvió pan francés. Aome lo vio, estaba realmente delicioso, pero no dijo nada, solo comenzó a comer. Todo el desayuno paso en silencio, Aome se apresuro y terminó su café cuando de pronto su celular se escucho, contestó.

(celular)

- hola linda ¿Cómo estas?

- Kouga…bien gracias – contestó Aome dándose cuenta de la mirada asesina de Sesshomaru

- quería ver si podíamos vernos hoy ¿comemos juntos?

- si…claro.

- bien paso por ti a las tres… ¿Dónde vives?

- ah…mejor yo paso por ti y de ahí me voy al trabajo

- bien como quieras, entonces a las tres.

Aome colgó el celular y vio que Sesshomaru ya se había parado de la mesa, no preguntó nada, no dijo nada pero el parecía haber perdido el interés en la conversación que había sostenido con Kouga y ahora se mostraba como siempre. La indiferencia fue lo que más le dolía a Aome.

- supongo que hoy no vas a estar en todo el día- dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose su saco para salir – yo iré a ver algunas cosas con Rin, así que no me esperes

- bien – contestó Aome en el tono más frió que tenía. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta y se detuvo.

- cuídate – le dijo en un tono realmente sincero

Aome sintió como las lágrimas querían salir de nuevo, pero decidió no llorar, si Sesshomaru aún tenía interés por ella entonces haría todo lo posible por hacerlo entrar en razón.


	8. infidelidad

**Hola gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sugerencias, espero y les siga gustando el fic.!! **

**Capitulo 7 **** " infidelidad " **

Dos meses habían pasado desde la mala noticia de la boda de Sesshomaru. Aome aún guardaba esperanzas de hacerlo recapacitar, quería esperar a ver como es que se desarrollaban las cosas, si es que veía interés por parte de Sesshomaru. La verdad es que si veía a Rin mucho más seguido que antes, a veces Sesshomaru no llegaba pero esta bien, no se le veía muy entusiasmado por la boda y eso era lo que la mantenía con los ánimos arriba.

Esa tarde regresaba de hacer algunas compras para la despensa del departamento, hacía mucho que no iba al super mercado. Dejo las bolsas en el suelo y escuchó voces dentro. De inmediato supo que se trataba de Rin y Sesshomaru. Se enfado pero supo disimularlo. Los vio salir de la recamara hablando de algo, ella sonreía feliz y Sesshomaru se veía … sonriente? Aome se alertó de esto pero trato de concentrarse en guardar las cosas que había comprado.

- Aome queremos hablar contigo – dijo Rin sonriendo. Aome hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza para demostrar que estaba escuchando – quiero que seas mi madrina

- ¿Qué? ¿yo? – preguntó Aome sorprendida – seguramente debes tener a alguien más cercano a ti que pueda ser tu madrina

- si seguro pero tu eres muy importante para Sesshomaru así que pensé en que tu serías perfecta

- ah…

- podrás llevar a alguien si quieres

- gracias – consiguió decir Aome.

- podrás llevar a Kouga ya que has estado saliendo con el ¿no? – preguntó Sesshomaru viendo a la chica fijamente con una aparente sonrisa. Aome sintió que su corazón se partía en dos si a Sesshomaru se le ocurría sonreír cuando hablaba de otro chico con ella.

- claro – contestó Aome dándoles la espalda. No quería que la vieran llorar así que de alguna forma logro retener las lágrima hasta que ambos se marcharon y fue entonces cuando no pudo más y se soltó a llorar.

……………………………..

Bien, no tenía ánimos de ir a trabajar así que en lugar de ir se fue a un antro, se lo habían recomendado en el trabajo y quería visitarlo de todas formas. Era un agradable bar donde daban un show y reinaba un ambiente en general bueno. Esta vez iba sola, no quería ir con nadie ni que nadie la viera. Se sentó en la barra y pidió algo de tomar.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo Aome había bebido de más, ahora se sentía muy mareada y apenas podía distinguir los rostros de las personas con las que hablaba. De pronto escucho una voz distante que la llamaba…

- Aome ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Kouga al ver a la chica sonrojada y muy ebria

- vine a …divertirme – dijo Aome sonriendo. - ¿y tu?

- nada con unos amigos pero ya se fueron…- dijo Kouga al ver a Aome ponerse de pie. La sostuvo de la cintura – creo que te llevaré a tu casa

- pero si…- decía Aome tratando de hablar correctamente – muy divertida

- si no lo dudo – dijo el chico poniéndole su abrigo – pero es hora de irnos

Aome no supo como es que había llegado a ese auto, ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, lo último que recordaba era el bar y la botella que estaba tomando. Ahora estaba ahí sentada, con Kouga a su lado manejando y ella tratando de recordar la dirección de el departamento.

Finalmente tras dos que tres vueltas mal dadas estaban el departamento. Aome iba sostenida por Kouga y traía las llaves en las manos que le temblaban. Al entrar el silencio que reinaba en el departamento se rompió. Aome había entrado y aventado sus zapatos, ya no estaba en los brazos de Kouga, si no que estaba desvistiéndose torpemente.

- ¡hace mucho calor! – le gritó a Kouga desde la estancia

- Aome no creo que debas…-decía Kouga sin saber realmente que hacer. Intento concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en esa chica tan hermosa quitándose la ropa. El decorado del departamento era minimalista, algo extraño para una chica, a decir verdad podría decir que el mismo decoraría su departamento así…

- ¡kouga!...¡ven a bailar conmigo! – gritó Aome que acababa de poner algo de música. Kouga la volteo a ver, ahora solo traía lo que quedaba de su blusa y sin nada debajo más que su ropa interior. Kouga trago saliva, no era un patán ni un canalla pero era hombre y el control que tenía salió por la ventana en esos instantes.

Aome estaba confundida, mareada, podía sentir las manos de alguien sobre su cuerpo, esas caricias se sentían tan bien, estaba segura que si estuviera sobria podría disfrutar más de ellas. Se arqueo ligeramente para dar un rápido acceso, se imaginaba a Sesshomaru con ella, proporcionándole esas dulces caricias como reconciliación, diciéndole que no se casaría, que estaría con ella.

Torpemente le quitó la camisa y escuchó como gimió, esto la motivo para seguir quitándole la ropa hasta dejarlo sin nada. Para su sorpresa la voz que la incitó a continuar no se parecía nada a la de Sesshomaru, iba a protestar, pero fue tarde, sintió un terrible dolor, incluso sintió ganas de llorar, el hombre que estaba encima de ella se movía frenéticamente y ella era incapaz de seguir su ritmo, era como si la estuvieran usando y ella no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo.

Sintió como el hombre se retiraba y se dejaba caer a su lado, le daba un beso en la frente y se sentaba en la cama. No le interesaba levantarse, no quería verle, la conciencia había regresado a su cabeza, sabía que lo había hecho con Kouga, y ahora se sentía fatal.

No había sido la mejor noche de su vida pero el tener a Aome en sus brazos le había resultado lo más placentero. Tenía que irse del departamento, no acostumbraba quedarse a dormir con nadie. Se comenzó a vestir cuando notó una foto en el buró de la chica, la levantó por pura curiosidad y entonces noto su fatal error, ese departamento era de Sesshomaru, ella era…no podía ser esta chica vivía con su jefe y el se había acostado con ella. Como pudo salió del departamento, no sabía que hacer, quizás y ella no lo recordase estaba tan ebria que … no podía estar seguro…

……………………….

Nunca había pensado que el organizar una boda sería tan cansado, tan difícil, no era lo que el quería, en esos momentos hubiera dado todo por regresar el pasado y no haber lastimado a su Aome. La expresión que tenía cuando habían hablado la mañana anterior… se había quedado grabada en su mente… Ahora solo quería consentirla un poco y era por eso que traía el desayuno de su cafetería preferido. Dejo el desayuno en la mesa y se froto los ojos, estaba terriblemente agotado y tenía que ir a trabajar. Toco la puerta de Aome para que ella saliera pero un sonido alarmante escuchó, Aome estaba sollozando.

Así que sin preguntar entró en la habitación y lo que vio no le gusto. Aome estaba recostada en la cama, desnuda al parecer, con las sabanas revueltas, el sabía bien que una cama se veía así solo después de… No podía ser que… Pero si Aome estaba llorando significaba que…¿la habían forzado? Entonces una ira lo lleno mataría al desgraciado que la había tocado.

- Aome – le llamó sin tocarla – cariño..

- déjame – dijo en un débil susurro – estoy cansada

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó tratando de escucharse tranquilo

- ¿Qué no es obvio? – dijo Aome conteniendo el llanto

- ¿Quién? – preguntó con ira

- ya no tiene importancia….lo hecho hecho esta – dijo sentándose cubriéndose con la sábana

- ¿Quién? – volvió a preguntar

- Sesshomaru…de verdad…yo…- trataba de explicar Aome mordiendo el labio inferior- me duele mucho la cabeza, ayer tomé de más y…

- ¿se aprovecho de ti cuando estabas …? – preguntó Sesshomaru sin poder retener más su furia. La tomo por lo hombros y la obligo a verle. Entonces pudo ver las lágrimas retenidas y la abrazo

- Aome…dime quien es y yo…- decía pero ella lo rechazó secándose las lágrimas

- tu ya tienes a Rin déjame en paz… no te preocupes, todas las mujeres pasan por lo mismo – dijo en un tono frío. Sesshomaru se quedo sentado mientras ella salía de la habitación directo al baño. Paso la mano por la cama, donde otro hombre había pasado la noche, la había hecho suya… había sido el primero… vendería su alma al mismísimo demonio por que el hubiera sido aquel hombre, el primero…pero ya no se podía, había tenido la oportunidad y la había perdido.

Sentía como las gotas caían sobre su cuerpo, ahí podía llorar todo lo que quería, había cometido un grave error y no había marcha atrás.

Salió de bañarse, hoy no iría al trabajo, no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, iba a pensar que desayunar cuando vio un paquete en la mesa junto con una nota. Levantó la nota y la leyó.

_Desayuna y descansa hoy, no vayas a trabajar, hoy llegó temprano tenemos cosas que hablar. _

Siempre tan corto y directo. Aome vio su desayuno, bueno al menos tenía en frente un buen desayuno.

……………………….

No había soportado quedarse, el ver a Aome tan derrotada y en tan mal estado lo había dejado en shock, sin duda el había ocasionado todo, si no la hubiera tratado tan mal, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente y afrontar lo que estaba sucediendo… Aome seguramente había bebido de más y otro hombre se había aprovechado de esto…y era enteramente su culpa.

Llegó a su oficina sin decir nada a nadie, ni a su secretaria, ni a nadie. Solo se encerró en su oficina, tenía tanto que pensar, la boda con Rin…aún estaba a tiempo de detenerla, sabía bien que solo conseguiría lastimar más a Aome y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, ya había sufrido suficiente. Así que lo decidió esta tarde tendría que hablar con Rin.

………………………

La mañana ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando su celular sonó, era Kouga, su voz se quebró un poco pero logró mantener una conversación civilizad con el. Quería verla y ella tendría que verlo tenía algunas preguntas que hacerle. Así que salió del departamento para encontrarse en el restaurante que Kouga le había indicado.

Al llegar el ya estaba sentado esperándola, Aome podía ver preocupación su mirada. Se sentó sin saludarle si quiera.

- lamento haberme ido en la noche – dijo Kouga mientras miraba la carta – planeaba quedarme pero la foto de tu buró me indico que tenía que irme, ¿Quién querría que lo encontrarán en la cama de la mujer de su jefe? – preguntó molesto viendo a Aome. - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vivías con Sesshomaru? ¿Qué soy yo? ¿un amante para vengarte que el te engaña?

- cállate, lo de ayer fue un error – dijo Aome sin verle. – un grave error

- si…claro ya lo creo ¡te imaginas que va a hacer Sesshomaru cuando se enteré!

- no se va a enterar, no se lo diré solo vine por que tengo que preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué?

- usamos protección? – preguntó Aome preocupada. Notó una extraña mirada en Kouga.

- ¿protección? ¿Qué no la usas tu? – preguntó aparentemente asustado

- no –contestó una pálida Aome - ¿eso quiere decir que tu tampoco….

- estaba tan apurado que la verdad no use…

…………………….

En ese restaurante había citado a Rin. Había llegado más temprano de lo normal pero no le importó, camino entré las mesas hasta la que el mesero le indico que era la suya. Se sentó y al pasar la vista por todos los comensales noto a una chica muy conocida. Se levantó y se dirigió hasta la mesa ¿con quien estaba? Y cuando llegó lo único que pudo escuchar fue…

" ¿protección? ¿Qué no la usas tu?"

" no….¿eso quiere decir que tu tampoco…

" no estaba tan apurado que la verdad no use"

No había dudas, era el, con ese hombre Aome había… Se acerco más para mejorar la vista cuando vio que se trataba de nada menos que de Kouga. Sintió que en ese instante podría destazarlo con sus manos, sin importar nada ni nadie.

- Sesshomaru – dijo Aome al verle. Estaba furioso.

- jefe – logró decir Kouga que de repente se había puesto pálido

- así que tu fuiste el imbécil que…- decía cuando Aome se puso de pie

- déjalo no fue su culpa – dijo decidida. Si alguien había causado esto era ella

- ¿aún lo defiendes? ¡se aprovecho de ti cuando estabas inconciente! – dijo Sesshomaru exasperado

- no es lugar para discutir – dijo ella sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ellos

- ¡el lugar me tiene sin cuidado! ¡este imbécil me las paga! – dijo viendo por encima de Aome a un muy asustado Kouga

- yo no sabía…- balbuceaba Kouga

- señor le voy a pedir que se retire – le pidió un temeroso mesero a Sesshomaru el cual solo lo vio de abajo hacía arriba y después tomó a Aome del brazo

- nos vamos – le dijo. Aome no tuvo las fuerzas para resistirse. La verdad ella también quería irse del lugar. – y tu… será mejor que comiences a buscar trabajo

- si…señor – dijo Kouga viendo rencorosamente a la pareja. Esa chiquilla le había costado el puesto y ni siquiera había sido buena en la cama

Sesshomaru metió a Aome al auto mientras marcaba un número " no puedo verte como te dije, te llamó mas tarde" le dijo con quien estuviese hablando y colgó. Aome se sintió extrañamente tranquila en el auto. De alguna manera ya no tenía secretos con Sesshomaru, ya lo sabía, todo lo que viniera… ya no importaba. Después de todo el se iba a casar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- no tenías por que saberlo

- ¡maldita sea si tenía que saberlo! – gritó Sesshomaru peligrosamente enfadado - ¡¿Qué acaso te enamoraste de el?! ¡¿ya me has olvidado?! ¡¿tan vacías eran tus palabras de amor?! – preguntaba. No le importaba ya su maldita situación con ella. Ni que diría su familia. Se sentía traicionado, como si le hubieran sido infiel y esa sensación le quemaba y consumía por dentro.

- fue solo sexo – dijo fríamente Aome. Y como si hubiera caído un balde de agua fría sobre Sesshomaru se calló

- no uso protección – logró decir después de algunos minutos - ¿Qué vas hacer si resultas embarazada por solo sexo eh?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? No había más opción que tener al bebe – respondió Aome comenzando a ver la dimensión de su problema. Estaría sola con eso.

- ¿tu sola?

- ¿Qué no me crees capaz? – preguntó Aome viendo por la ventana soltando algunas lagrimillas - de todos modos eso ya es irrelevante para ti, tu tendrás tus propios hijos con Rin.

- cancelaré el compromiso – le informó. Aome lo vio con sorpresa. – con esto tenemos más que suficiente, no necesitamos más enredos. Si resultas embarazada tendremos que hacernos cargo de ese niño

- ¿Cómo que tendremos? – preguntó Aome sin entender.

- no creerás que dejaré a ese niño sin padre.

- pero…

- en esto no voy aceptar un no, si lo estas yo soy el padre de ese niño y punto final.

- entonces…¿ ya me perdonaste? – preguntó Aome esperanzada. Sesshomaru aún se interesaba por ella… e iba a cancelar el compromiso!

- es muy pronto para decirlo – dijo Sesshomaru sin voltear a verla. Aome bajo la cabeza. – pero tampoco me creo capaz de dejar de quererte. – le dijo haciendo que Aome lo volteara a ver con sorpresa y se acercara para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- gracias.


	9. hazla tuya

**damas y caballeros… he aquí el LEMON!!! Si ya llegó el tan esperado capitulo, así que ya saben para personas sensibles, pueden saltarse esa parte a los demás espero les guste y bueno ya saben gracias por todos sus comentarios, recomendaciones etc etc, sigan escribiendo, eso nos motiva a los escritores a seguir escribiendo la historia jajaja **

**Capitulo 8 **** " hazla tuya" **

Los últimos días el número de victimas por tiro de alguna arma de fuego, por puñaladas o algún otro tipo de armas había incrementado considerablemente los últimos días. Esto no había sido de importancia alguna si no hasta que al hospital le había llegado como paciente uno de los traficantes de drogas mas famosos y buscados. La policía lo había llevado ahí después de arrestarlo. Tenía muchas heridas hechas por una pelea, estaba realmente muy mal y había necesitado de algunas operaciones para poder salvarle la vida. Desde ese día le llegaban pacientes que sospechaba tenían conexión con el tráfico de drogas. De cualquier manera el hospital no se podía negar a darles atención, pagaban y al fin y al cabo eran doctores y no se podían negar a atender a alguien.

Alguien había tocado la puerta, murmuro un pase y entonces sintió que alguien se había sentado en frente. Levantó la vista y vio a Kouga sentado en frente de el, su mirada reflejaba un gran enojo.

- vine por lo que falta de mis documentos – le dijo Kouga a Sesshomaru el cual dejo los papeles en el escritorio

- bien en cuanto antes mejor – le dijo

- sabes que no puedes echarme por acostarme con tu mujer – dijo Kouga molesto con una mirada desafiante

- ten – le dijo Sesshomaru extendiéndole un fólder – no quiero volver a verte por aquí

- ¿seguirás con esto? Puedo demandarte ¿sabes?

- ¿es una amenaza?

- una advertencia

- si tienes el valor para demandarme entonces hazlo – dijo Sesshomaru desafiante – pero te aseguro que perderás

- ya lo veremos – dijo Kouga ya no muy decidido. Meterse con alguien como Sesshomaru era algo muy peligroso, quizás no valía la pena.

Sesshomaru suspiro, el día estaba realmente muy difícil, entre los problemas de los pacientes vinculados con la droga y el despido de Kouga su día estaba resultando muy complicado, y lo peor era que aún faltaba la comida con Rin para decirle lo del compromiso. Se puso de pie y miro su reloj, al mal paso darle prisa.

Llegó al restaurante y la vio tan encantadora como siempre, sonriendo y mirando por la ventana. Se sentó después de saludarla y la vio fijamente.

- hoy vienes muy serio – le dijo Rin sonriendo

- he tenido un día complicado – dijo Sesshomaru pidiendo un trago

- me imagino que ser el director del hospital debe ser muy cansado

- claro – dijo Sesshomaru – lo es, pero son otros asuntos lo que me tienen preocupado

- ¿Qué sucede?

- tenemos que posponer el compromiso – dijo finalmente. Rin bajo la cabeza y después sonrió irónicamente

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices bien? Mejor di que vamos a cancelarlo – dijo con voz firme - ¿es por ella verdad?

- Aome no esta bien – dijo Sesshomaru determinado a darle más explicaciones

- lo sabía, albergaba la esperanza de que ella se mantuviera al margen pero teniendo el poder que ella tiene sobre ti me parece imposible

- ella no intervino de ninguna manera

- claro que lo hizo, si Aome te hubiera dicho que no te casarás tu habrías dudado, estoy segura que ella jugo bien sus cartas y lo logró

- hablas de ella como si fuera una manipuladora, si más no recuerdo hace unos días estabas de acuerdo con que ella fuera la mujer más importante de mi vida

- es la resignación, aunque hubiera querido tu nunca la olvidarías, pero de eso a que me canceles la boda es muy diferente

- bueno ya que estamos siendo sinceros no puedo casarme contigo – le dijo Sesshomaru frió

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó Rin enfadada – ella es una chiquilla ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

- no me hagas esa pregunta por que puedo darte una lista completa –respondió Sesshomaru lo más sereno posible – no puedo casarme contigo por que con quien quiero estar es con ella

- ¿ con una niña?

- con una mujer – corrigió Sesshomaru – me costo mucho verlo de esa manera y eso le costo a Aome algo muy valioso así que no dudaré más

- bien entonces supongo que no hay nada más de que hablar

- así es, no habrá boda

………………………..

Esa tarde se encontraba mucho mejor, afortunadamente no tenía ninguna clase de molestias y estaba segura que el embarazo no era una posibilidad. Sango su amiga del bar la veía trabajar mientras hablaba con su novio, poco tiempo después llegó Aome con ellos.

- hoy la tarde anda medio floja ¿no? – preguntó viendo el bar medio vació

- así es pero ya se acerca el fin de semana y ya sabes como se pone – dijo Sango

- ¿hoy no viene tu novio por ti? – preguntó Miroku

- no, creo que no

- por que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios – dijo sonriendo

- bueno, tiene lo suyo

- no se como una chica gentil y dulce como tu pudo fijarse en el – dijo Sango pensando

- yo…- comenzaba Aome – yo soy la que me pregunto como es que el sigue conmigo – dijo reteniendo algunas lágrimas.

- amiga ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sango preocupada

- lo engañe Sango – dijo Aome dando un golpe en la barra

- ¿Cómo que lo engañaste?

- me…me acosté con otro – dijo Aome mirando a otro lado – lo hice sin querer, estaba ebria pero…aún así…

- ¿el que te dijo? – preguntó Miroku dándole un vaso de agua

- se molesto…pero me dijo que le era imposible dejar de quererme

- esa es buena señal – dijo Sango sonriendo

- bueno si pero ha estado distante estos últimos días –dijo Aome recordando los últimos días

- mujer ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te tratara como antes? – pregunto Miroku algo molesto – no fue cualquier cosa lo que hiciste Aome.

- si lo se – admitió la chica mordiéndose el labio inferior jugando con sus manos

- la verdad es que si Sango me hiciera algo así no se que haría, quizás la dejaría – dijo Miroku viendo a Sango

- ¿tan poco me amas? Dicen que el amor perdona todo! – dijo Sango indignada

- no amor pero una infidelidad es una infidelidad – dijo Miroku pensativo

- debe amarte mucho para haberte perdonado – dijo Sango

- la verdad ya no se – dijo Aome – tal vez me deje de amar después de esto

- no seas tonta amiga si te perdono esto, entonces de verdad te ama

Aome llegó al departamento cansada, estaba agotada, se la había pasado pensando en Sesshomaru, en sus opciones, la verdad es que el le había dicho que cancelaría el compromiso con Rin, pero hasta ahora no le había vuelto a decir nada. Quizás y ya lo había pensando bien, y quien lo culparía, junto a Rin ella tenía una desventaja muy grande desde el principio, Rin era alta, con un cuerpo perfecto y gran porte, y por si eso no fuera poco también tenía una personalidad agradable. Ahora con lo de Kouga las posibilidades se volvían muy bajas.

…………………………….

Había recibido la llamada hace apenas una hora, era increíble, hace siete años que no lo veía y le marcaba como si se vieran todos los días. Pero que podía hacer, así era Jaken, su amigo de la facultad. Y entonces ahí estaba sentado en ese restaurante de comida vegetariana esperando a que el llegará y entonces lo vio. Alto y delgado como siempre, con el cabello castaño largo y unos ojos alegres siempre dispuestos a tener aventuras.

- viejo amigo – saludo Jaken con un fuerte apretón de manos – hace tanto que no te veía, parece que el tiempo te ha tratado bien, ahora pareces un modelo o…una estrella de cine!

- no digas tonterías sabes que esas cosas no me causan gracia – dijo Sesshomaru

- vaya y tu humor sigue siendo el mismo – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que se sentaba – es peor no te moleste que haya elegido este lugar, me volví vegetariano hace tres años

- nunca esta de más probar cosas nuevas –dijo Sesshomaru viendo la carta

- ¿y como has estado? – preguntó Jaken viendo a los ojos a su viejo amigo – dime te has casado? ¿tienes hijos? ¿amantes?

- no, sigo soltero – dijo Sesshomaru eligiendo algo por fin

- igual que yo, somos un par de espíritus libres destinados a vagar por ahí!

- libres…- dijo Sesshomaru analizando su situación, definitivamente no era libre en esos momentos – yo no estoy libre.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó confundido Jaken que ya también había ordenado algo

- mi situación es algo difícil – dijo Sesshomaru

- tenemos tiempo amigo.

Sesshomaru le contó todo, no guardo casi nada, si a alguien le tenía confianza plena era a Jaken, le había ayudado en incontables ocasiones y no había nadie más que pudiera aconsejarle mejor. Cuando terminó, su amigo tenía la expresión seria pero después sonrió como siempre.

- caray, así que has estado ocupado – le dijo – nunca me hubiera imaginado que te estabas haciendo cargo de una chica.. y menos que la situación se complicaría tanto…¿entonces de esta mujer…Rin…¿ya no te casas con ella?

- no puedo, no sería justo ni para ella ni para mi

- ya veo… entonces te quedarás con Aome?

- ¿Qué dirán los demás? La cuide como si fuera mi hija y ahora…

- ¿importa lo que digas los demás? Ellos no te van hacer felices, en cambio Aome si

- ¿así que propones que la tome y ya?

- así de fácil amigo, además ya sabes que alguien podría ganártela

- ya lo hicieron una vez

¿Qué?

- se acostó con otro…

- ah ya veo…¿así que hirió tu orgullo y aún así la quieres contigo?

- para mi desgracia

- entonces eso es amor amigo – dijo el hombre sonriendo. Sesshomaru lo vio incrédulo y se quedo pensando. ¿estaba enamorado de Aome? ¿la amaba?

- no lo se

- bueno mientras lo averiguas ¿Por qué no te dejas de estupideces y haces las paces con ella?

- ¿crees que deba…

- si deberías hacerlo, de lo contrario…

- si , si ya lo se no lo repitas que de tan solo escucharlo se me revuelve el estómago

…………………………..

Esa noche salía tarde del trabajo, Naraku les había pedido que se quedarán hasta más tarde para poder despachar a todos los clientes que esa noche eran muchos. Estaba agotada, quería descansar, dormir un poco después de cenar. Durante toda la noche había estado esperando que su celular sonará y Sesshomaru le dijera que iría por ella. Pero no sucedió, quizás aún estaba enfadado con ella.

Salió con su abrigo y entonces recargado en un poste estaba Sesshomaru viendo la entrada del club y cuando la vio se paro bien, listo para irse. Aome se quedo de pie en su lugar.

- ¿te vas a quedar ahí? – le preguntó Sesshomaru. Aome reacciono y lo alcanzó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó sin ningún tacto

- esperando por ti – le dijo como si fuera una respuesta obvia

- ¿Por qué no llamaste?

- no quería presionarte

- ah…

- ¿tienes hambre?

- si, no cene nada, no podía estaba tan lleno el lugar…

- entonces te prepararé algo cuando lleguemos

- ¿tu?

- también se cocinar

- si pero…

- date prisa, seguramente estas cansada.

Aome no podía entender como es que Sesshomaru estaba de tan buen humor, la curiosidad le ganó.

- ¿Por qué de tan buen humor? – le preguntó

- hoy vi a un amigo – le dijo.

- vaya, sea quien sea recuérdame darle las gracias por devolverte el buen humor

- mañana vendrá hacerlo, quiere conocerte

- ¿a mi?

- digamos que hoy te mencione durante el almuerzo

- ah… espero cosas buenas

- la verdad

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

- nada cariño – dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo

Llegaron al departamento, Aome sequito los zapatos, el abrigo, estaba dispuesta a ir a la cama sin cenar pero Sesshomaru ya estaba en la cocina así que si dirigió a su cuarto y sacó su pijama. Comenzó a desvestirse cuando alguien entró en l habitación, se quedo a medio quitar la blusa cuando Sesshomaru le ayudo y le quitó la blusa asegurándose de rozar con sus dedos su tersa piel.

- ¿te ayudo? – le preguntó en un tono bajo y ligero

- gracias- murmuro Aome y le paso la pijama. Sesshomaru le puso la blusa de la misma tan cuidadosa y lentamente como pudo.. Después se agacho y desabrocho el botón de los jeans. Aome se sintió llena de deseo al ver a Sesshomaru en cuclillas desvistiéndola lentamente. Tragó saliva y se concentró en la habitación. Dios cuanto calor hacía.

- eres hermosa – le dijo Sesshomaru mientras acariciaba sus muslos, sus rodillas, sus pantorrillas y sus tobillos. Finalmente los jeans quedaron fuera y Aome suspiro cuando le puso los pantalones de pijama, acariciando sus muslos y deteniendo sus manos en su cadera. La vio por un instante a los ojos y después la besó.

El beso estaba lleno de pasión retenida, la recargo en la pared y acarició sus caderas haciéndola gemir. Esto lo hizo desear más estar con ella y pegó más su cuerpo al de ella. Aome se amoldo perfectamente a su cuerpo, se movía tan bien y ágilmente que Sesshomaru tuvo que concentrarse en otra cosa para no tener que terminar antes. Paso una mano sobre sus pechos haciéndola gemir aún más y sin miramientos le quito la blusa, Aome dio un respingo por la violencia pero no reclamo nada. Ahora ella estaba semidesnuda y estaba dispuesta verlo a el también, no quería esperar más.

Así que comenzó a besarle el cuello, bajando hasta comenzar a desabotonar los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho y lo llenó de besos también, esto lo hizo estremecer. Llegó al pantalón y lo quito con la misma delicadeza que la camisa, no quería dejar ni un pedazo de su cuerpo sin probar, así que acarició sus muslos, su entre pierna y esto hizo que Sesshomaru gimiera fuertemente y terminó dejándolo en boxer, justo como ella.

Sesshomaru no pudo más y la recargo en la pared, beso salvajemente sus labios al tiempo que masajeaba sus pechos, se deshizo del molesto sujetador y bajo la mano hasta deshacerse de la pequeña prenda íntima que quedaba. Aome frotaba su pelvis contra la de Sesshomaru hasta provocar un gruñido por parte de su amante.

- todavía puedes detenerme – dijo Sesshomaru besando el cuello de Aome.

- sigue – le dijo en medio de un suspiro

-si lo hago no me detendré hasta quedar satisfecho – le advirtió Sesshomaru

-eso es lo que quiero – le contestó Aome.

Entonces fue cuando Sesshomaru se quitó lo que quedaba de su ropa y la hizo suya, primero lento para que ella se acostumbrara a el y después comenzó a aumentar el ritmo sintiendo como ella encajaba sus uñas en su espalda. La sintió estremecer en sus brazos y juntos llegaron al clímax.

Acarició el costado de Aome, su cintura, su cadera, y le beso tiernamente. Aome estaba agotada, pero aún así le sonrió, Sesshomaru la recargo en su pecho y le acaricio el cabello, después la cargó hasta dejarla en su cama, así desnuda y el se acomodo junto a ella, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo.

Dios era tan perfecta y había dudado en hacerla suya, el sentimiento que lo llenaba ahora era imposible de detenerse. La amaba con todo su ser , quería pasar todo su tiempo con ella, compartir todo con ella.

Vio como cerró los ojos y el le besó la mejilla.

" Te amo" le susurro y entonces se dejo vencer y caer en un profundo y agradable sueño.


	10. el pasado de aome

**Capitulo 9 ****" el pasado de Aome" **

Si tendría que elegir un momento en el que se sintiera completa sería ese. Estaba aún en la cama, desnuda y adolorida, pero feliz. Sesshomaru finalmente había cumplido su deseo, todo había sucedido tan rápido, tan inesperadamente que aún le era difícil de creer. Se volteo y vio a Sesshomaru aún dormido, tan tranquilo, tan sexy. Sin poder evitarlo le acarició el pecho, era tan firme… Sesshomaru se despertó y vio a Aome junto a el con cara pensativa, esto lo alarmó ¿acaso no le había gustado? ¿se estaba arrepintiendo? Ah no de eso nada, ya habiendo dado este paso el no dejaría que ella se alejara o que lo dejara.

- buenos días –dijo sentándose en la cama

- buenos días – dijo ella quedándose acostada. Sesshomaru se inclino y le beso rápida y fugazmente.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó viendo hacía la ventana.

- las… oh Dios ya se te hizo tarde, las 8 de la mañana – dijo Aome. Sesshomaru se levantó de inmediato y se metió al baño. Aome pensó que después de lo de la noche anterior todo habría cambiado, se imaginaba un romántico desayuno… pero nada era como se lo esperaba.

La ducha de Sesshomaru no tardó demasiado, tenía que darse prisa, ya iba retrasado por más de media hora. Salió de la ducha y eligió el primer traje que vio, se lo puso casi de memoria mientras repasaba todo lo que tenía que llevarse. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de la habitación, se dirigió a la puerta y Aome le extendió su maletín, rápidamente le dio un beso casi al aire y salió del departamento. Aome suspiro, vaya desayuno romántico.

Con todo y el retraso solo había tenido cuarenta minutos de retraso, su secretaria Kaede lo había visto como reprochándole la tardanza, pero no le tomo importancia , era una simple secretaria. Se encerró en su oficina y comenzó a trabajar, tenía muchos pendientes y asuntos urgentes que tratar y parecía que el tiempo era insuficiente para terminar todo.

No tenía mucha hambre así que solo bebió café, tenía que limpiar el apartamento y después hacer algunas compras. Así que sin hacer mucho caso al sentimiento de vació al tener a un Sesshomaru tan frió esa mañana comenzó con sus actividades.

Para la hora de que fuera al trabajo Aome aún no podía entender por que Sesshomaru no se había tomado la molestia ni de llamar ¿tan difícil era tomar un maldito teléfono y marcar un número? Le bastaba con ¿ estas bien cariño? No, querida no puedo ir a comer pero espérame para la cena. Pero no, ni siquiera una llamada. Más furiosa que antes salió del apartamento y llegó al bar hecha una furia.

Su amiga Sango la vio y después de tomar valor para acercarse y preguntar lo hizo.

- hoy te ves de muy mal humor ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó

- ese maldito bastardo ¿es tan difícil que llame? ¿es mucho pedir? Es decir ayer toda dulzura y romanticismo y hoy en la mañana nada de nada.

- ah es por el – dijo Sango sonriendo – no te agobies amiga así son…

- pero es que ayer…- decía Aome algo frustrada – nada olvídalo, tienes razón, así son todos.

Aome prefirió dejar de discutir, comenzó a trabajar para olvidarse del pequeño asunto.

Pero cuando era casi su hora de salida y atendía el último cliente que había llegado este la tomo por la muñeca y la vio con detenimiento.

- por fin, eres tu – dijo el hombre que parecía tener más de cincuenta, con el cabello blanco lleno de canas y un aspecto desaliñado. Aome intentó zafarse pero el agarre del hombre era demasiado fuerte. – te he estado buscando.

- debe estar confundiéndome – dijo Aome algo asustada.

- no, ¿tu eres Aome Higurashi no es así? – preguntó el hombre y Aome se sorprendió de que ese hombre supiera su nombre.

- si…soy yo – aceptó pálida.

- entonces te sugiero que te sientes , tenemos una plática larga – le dijo el hombre y Aome asintió.

…………………………

Estaba agotado, con hambre y con deseos de dormir. A pesar de que se había quedado hasta tarde el trabajo estaba terminado y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Se sentía un poco culpable por que en todo el día no le había marcado a Aome, posiblemente se la encontraría enojada, pero tal vez tendría que hacer el sacrificio de aguantar un poco más y llevarla a cenar. Aunque pensándolo bien a esa hora nada estaría abierto.

Pero eso no pudo ser. Cuando abrió la puerta del departamento se lo encontró vació, había buscado en todas las habitaciones y nada. Era la una de la mañana ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Aome?! Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo sus llaves y se disponía a ir a su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió y entraba Aome.

Estaba con deseos de gritarle y preguntarle por que llegaba apenas pero su perfil no parecía muy bueno. Estaba silenciosa, y pálida, se había quitado sus zapatos con cuidado cosa muy extraña en ella y sin decirle nada, ni saludarlo se había echado en el sofá tapando sus ojos con su mano derecha.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó aún de pie sin moverse

- nada – susurro ella.

- ¡¿Cómo nada?! llegas a la una con ese aspecto y me dices que nada, discúlpame pero tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres mentirme – dijo un enojado Sesshomaru. Pero pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras y sus gritos, Aome estaba llorando. Así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

- regreso – dijo mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Sesshomaru

- ¿Quién regreso? – le preguntó Sesshomaru

- mi padre – le dijo Aome. Sesshomaru sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda. Su padre. El hombre que la había abandonado.

- ¿Qué quiere? – preguntó en un tono muy poco amable.

- fue al bar, yo no lo reconocí, pero el si a mi, me dijo que me había estado buscando, que quería que fuera a vivir con el a otra ciudad… que me extrañaba que había cometido un error al dejarme ir… - dijo Aome

- ese imbécil…- dijo Sesshomaru sin darse cuenta de la rabia que estaba sintiendo.- nunca .. nunca supe que fue lo que te había sucedido Aome – dijo Sesshomaru como si de una revelación se tratara

- no quiero…

- tengo que saberlo – dijo Sesshomaru en una dulce voz.

- cuando me encontraste yo había huido de mi casa, mi padre me golpeaba y yo … asustada de todo, de sus borracheras, de sus gritos..escape esa noche, sin nada, con heridas… pero feliz de haber escapado…

- ¡¿y ahora te quiere de regreso?! ¡¿Quién se cree?1 – preguntó exaltado Sesshomaru – no le permitiré que lo haga…

- quiere venir mañana – le dijo Aome.

- bien – dijo Sesshomaru - ¿tu que le dijiste?

- que no pero el insiste – dijo Aome

- ¿le contaste algo de tu vida privada? – preguntó Sesshomaru

- no…- dijo Aome incapaz de ver hacía donde iba Sesshomaru

- perfecto, desde mañana hasta que se vaya tu padre yo seré tu esposo ¿entiendes? – dijo el hombre

- pero…

- mañana traeré las argollas temprano – dijo Sesshomaru – de esa manera te dejará en paz de una vez por todas.

…………………………….

La noche anterior habían hecho el amor un par de veces, se había olvidado por completo de los problemas con su padre, del enojo que tenía por la frialdad de el y se había dejado amar sin inhibiciones. Ahora que despertaba estaba agotada, con sueño y las preocupaciones volvían. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que Sesshomaru estaba ya casi vestido, se estaba acomodando la corbata en el espejo, se veía mas frió y calculador que nunca. Se mirada expresaba nada más que frialdad.

- buenos días – le dijo ella sentándose en la cama

- no tardes mucho en levantarte, haré algunas llamadas, mis padres e Inuyasha llegarán para la comida con tu padre – dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿pero como? – preguntó Aome sin comprender

- ese hombre tiene que ver que ya tienes una familia y que puede ir olvidándose de llevarte, les explicaré la situación y lo que pensamos hacer..

- ¿y que hay con la comida? – preguntó Aome aún algo confundida

- un servicio especial la traerá a las dos – dijo Sesshomaru mientras se ponía el saco. Se acerco a ella, le acarició la mejilla y la beso tiernamente – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien.

Aome solo logró asentir, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero las retuvo, a lado de Sesshomaru se sentía segura, amada y protegida, en esos momentos ya no importaba si llamaba o no, estaba segura que haría todo lo posible por protegerla.

Así que esa tarde pidió permiso para no ir al trabajo, tenía quedaría todo bien listo para cuando la comida llegará.

…………………..

Llamar a sus padres no estaba en sus prioridades pero hoy era una de las más importantes. Pero lo había tenido que hacer, explicarles la razón de su llamada había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado, explicar el plan que tenía en mente fue más difícil, pero al final todo había quedado arreglado, todos dirían lo que el les había indicado, que el y Aome estaban casados.

Ahora que lo pensaba no sabía por que lo primero que había cruzado por su cabeza había sido eso, el y Aome casados. En cierta forma sabía que el matrimonio era una atadura, algo que lo retenía cerca de esa persona y en este caso suponía que esa idea era la que lo había impulsado a decir eso. Por que casarse con Aome era algo que no tenía contemplado, apenas habían pasado a otra etapa, la cual esperaba disfrutar por un largo tiempo.

Escuchó a su secretaria entrar en la oficina y sin abrir los ojos dio vuelta a la silla para quedar frente a ella y finalmente abrir los ojos

- señor Taisho su hermano Inuyasha esta esperándolo afuera –dijo la secretaria con su siempre gesto de desagrado.

- hazlo pasar Kaede – dijo Sesshomaru esperando ya la sesión de reproches. Inuyasha paso a la oficina, venía con un atuendo muy extraño en el, traje azul marino que lo hacía ver más serio de lo que era. – siéntate

- explícame ¿Cómo es eso que el padre de Aome regresó? – preguntó Inuyasha sentándose en una silla de piel en frente del escritorio de su hermano.

- así como lo oyes, el hombre estuvo buscando a Aome y cuando la encontró le dijo que quiere llevársela – dijo Sesshomaru sacando otros papeles, no podía estar solo hablando con Inuyasha, tenía que terminar el trabajo pronto.

- ¿A dónde?

- no lo se pero no se lo permitiremos – dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿es por eso lo de tu plan que me contó mi padre? – preguntó con un tono de voz que no le agrado nada a Sesshomaru - ¿Por qué tiene que ser tu esposa?

- por que así es más fácil que piense que ya hay un papel legal de por medio – dijo Sesshomaru viendo de reojo a Inuyasha que parecía no estar convencido del todo.

- entonces puedo ser yo el esposo – dijo Inuyasha sonriendo – da igual quien sea ¿no?

- te equivocas, la comida es en mi departamento el cual es mió y de Aome…tendríamos que cambiar fotos, ropa y de más para asegurarnos que todo salga bien –dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa triunfante.

- demonios – susurro Inuyasha – esta bien, solo asegúrate de que todo salga bien – dijo al ponerse de pie – nos vemos al rato

Inuyasha se retiro de la oficina de su hermano, estaba convencido que con esto su hermano ya había llegado más lejos con Aome, nadie tomaba a alguien por su esposa , aunque fuera una farsa, era algo que no ocurría, Sesshomaru y Aome estaba ya lejos de su alcance.

……………………

¿Qué debía usar para un hombre que reclamaba ser su padre que la golpeaba y abandonaba? ¡lo mejor!, tenía que verse bien para demostrarle a ese hombre que no le hacía falta irse con el, no le permitiría que pensará que lo necesitaba! Así que se puso una falda rosa que tenía que la hacía ver sofisticada y moderna. La complemento con una blusa blanca y una coleta alta con un listón rosa. Se vio al espejo y decidió que era perfecto. El timbre sonó. Salió de la habitación sabiendo de antemano que era la familia Taisho.

Al abrir la puerta esperaba encontrarse con Inuyasha o quizás con el señor Taisho o con Izayoi, sus abuelos adoptivos… pero en vez de eso se encontró con unos ojos negros como la noche, un rostro duro y una mirada extraña. Era su padre.

- ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar? – preguntó el hombre. Aome asintió con la cabeza dejándolo pasar. El hombre analizaba el departamento con cada paso que daba.

- un hombre vive contigo – dijo después de ver el departamento por un momento

- mi esposo – dijo Aome recordando el plan.

- ¿esposo? – preguntó su padre sorprendido – si no me equivoco apenas tienes 18…¿te has casado ya?

- ya – dijo Aome tragando saliva, en cualquier momento la familia Taisho debería llegar.

- que tonta, igual que tu madre –dijo el hombre sentándose en el sofá. Aome parecía no querer moverse de su lugar, pero la mirada del hombre estaba fija en ella. – que mala anfitriona eres ¿no deberías ofrecerme algo de beber?

- ah si lo siento – dijo Aome metiéndose a la cocina, sirvió un vaso de jugo y se lo ofreció al hombre que lo tomo sin hacer mucho caso.

- tu esposo debe ser rico…te va muy bien Aome – dijo el hombre sonriendo – la verdad es que eso es mejor para mi… desde que te fuiste no te había extrañado nada de nada – dijo el hombre viendo la sorpresiva mirada de Aome – pero pensé que quizás teniéndote a mi lado podrías ganar algo de dinero para mi… ya sabes usando ese cuerpecito tuyo que tienes y…

- nunca- murmuro Aome furiosa ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese hombre a proponerle algo así?!

- vaya ahora te das aires de grandeza – dijo el hombre - ¿te olvidas que vienes de los barrios bajos? Tu esposo se esta rebajando al casarse contigo, al estar contigo, podría tener otras mujeres, más refinadas, con más clase…menos tontas e inútiles apuesto a que le das muchos problemas – dijo el hombre haciendo que Aome se paralizara.

¿problemas? Si le había dado a Sesshomaru algunos. Ella no tenía nada de clase, ni de estilo… quizás y este hombre tenía razón, podría haber mujeres que le ofrecieran más cosas a Sesshomaru…después de todo ella es una niña… De pronto el timbre la hizo reaccionar, fue abrir y vio a la familia Taisho, su abuela traía una tarta de algo y el señor Taisho le dio una cálida sonrisa, Inuyasha que venía de un traje negro, algo extraño.

Pero Aome casi no reparó en estos detalles, las palabras de su padre aún resonaban en su cabeza…dejo pasar a los invitados.

- padre –dijo Aome con desdén – estos son los padres de Sesshomaru, el señor Taisho, la señora Taisho y mi cuñado Inuyasha – presentó Aome. Su padre fingió una sonrisa y los saludo a todos como si nada estuviera pasando.

- bien y mi hijo? – preguntó su abuelo. Aome negó con la cabeza pero entonces la puerta se volvió abrir y entonces entró Sesshomaru, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, le dirigió una rápida mirada al hombre y después dejo su maletín en el suelo y sonrió. Se acerco a ella y la besó. Aome sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían, lo estaba haciendo delante de sus abuelos!

- padre, este es Sesshomaru, mi esposo – dijo Aome . Su padre vio a Sesshomaru por algunos instantes y después sonrió al igual que con su familia, pero sabía bien cuales eran sus intenciones… y Aún así no podía decirlo…

- gusto en conocerlo – dijo Sesshomaru con un tono frió que dejaba claro sus intenciones.

- pasemos a la mesa – dijo Inuyasha – me muero de hambre.

- ah si..- dijo Aome – voy a la cocina! – y entonces se metió a la cocina, sentía como su corazón latía muy deprisa, nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaba su padre, quería llevársela lejos para… para ganar dinero con ella y le había dicho cosas que… que ahora no sabía si eran ciertas o no por su lógica tenía mucho sentido. Aome tomó los platos y los llevó a la mesa donde los puso, después se volvió a meter a la cocina y se sintió incapaz de volver a la mesa… " eres insuficiente para el" … " eres muy poca cosa" escuchaba en su cabeza…

Unos brazos la rodearon por loa brazos, sabía que era Sesshomaru, se dejo abrazar y sentir el calor que emanaba… era tan reconfortante... quiso retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar pero le fue imposible, entonces Sesshomaru con se dedo pulgar limpió las lágrimas que habían caído y la giro para que lo viera a los ojos.

- escúchame, no dejes que te afecte, pronto acabará – le dijo con mirada seria. Aome solo asintió y sonrió.

- bien, tenemos que llevar lo demás – y se volteo. No podía permitir que Sesshomaru viera su mirada, aún estaba escuchando las palabras de su padre en su cabeza pero se negó a seguir ahí…

- vamos – dijo Sesshomaru que había tomado otras cosas para llevarse.

" no dejaré que me afecte, Sesshomaru me quiere, le gusta estar conmigo… no debo temer, debo confiar…confiar en el"


	11. eso es lo que hacen las parejas

**Bueno aunque parezca grabadora gracias por los comentarios de nuevo! Jaja y bueno con las inseguridades de Aome, digo con un pasado así cualquiera estaría un poco insegura de lo que es su futuro pero bueno… y por ahí me hicieron una pregunta de Inu y pues eso se irá descubriendo conforme el fic que aún tiene algunas sorpresas por ahí!**

**capitulo 10 **** " eso es lo que hacen las parejas" **

El silencio era su compañero, a decir verdad se sentía bastante bien estar ahí bajo la ducha . La comida había terminado hace ya varias horas, todo había salido bien si se toma en cuenta que su padre no había desistido en querer llevársela y que esto nadie lo sabía. No había podido decirlo, tal vez en el fondo se había creído merecedora de eso. Con la visita de su padre terribles recuerdos ya enterrados habían vuelto a su cabeza, lo que le había contado a Sesshomaru había sido solo la punta del iceberg de lo que había sido su niñez antes de que la acogiera. Terribles tratos, fuertes golpes, gritos sin consideración, palabras llenas de odio y desesperación…era tan pequeña cuando todo esto ocurrió y aún así, a sus 18 años recordaba perfectamente cada golpe, cada palabra hiriente. Era como si le hubiesen quitado la venda de los ojos, todos esos recuerdos habían sido cubiertos por una fina capa que ahora ya no estaba.

Sentía como el agua caliente estaba llegando a un punto intolerante, cerro la llave y se sacudió el cabello y vio la toalla, la había dejado muy lejos y el suelo estaba algo resbaloso, no pasaba nada, solo tenía que salir y coger la toalla. Pero al salir perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo mojado golpeándose contra el suelo. Sintió un repentino dolor en la cabeza y en otras partes del cuerpo, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y vio sangre, se había herido. Sentía dolor en los codos y en las rodillas… seguramente tenía moretones. Por extraño que pareciera el dolor le ayudaba a dejar de pensar en sus problemas, se vio al espejo para ver que tan grande era su herida. Estaba en su frente, era un gran golpe, y sangre cubría parte delantera de su cabello y de su frente. Parecía algo grave… de pronto el espejo se comenzó a ver más lejos…mas retirado de ella, esa imagen de sangre… la estaba mareando, quizás nunca había visto tanta en su vida, y era suya… pero las fuerzas se le iban y parecía no poder moverse… y cuando menos se lo esperaba cayo en la oscuridad.

……………………….

No recordaba cuando es que se había sentido tan asustado, quizás nunca… siempre había estado del otro lado, pensando como decirles a los pacientes que sus familiares se estaban muriendo, que tenían alguna enfermedad…que el accidente había sido demasiado… y ahora estaba ahí sentado en la sala de espera, con la desesperación de no saber que sucedía con Aome, con su imagen en el baño, tirada, desnuda y con sangre. Estaba seguro que esa imagen nunca la olvidaría.

La había tomado tan rápido como había podido, la envolvió en una bata de baño y salió del departamento tan rápido como había entrado. La llevó a la sala de emergencia del hospital donde trabajaba, hubiera podido participar en los estudios pero podía sentir sus manos temblando, su corazón saliéndose de su lugar y la cabeza echa un desastre, si tomaba a Aome en su cuidado seguramente cometería un error. Por que para ser doctor en su opinión tenía que ser frió, y con ella nunca lo sería, no podría…si cometía un error con ella…

- doctor Taisho – dijo otro doctor que acababa de salir de una puerta – ya tenemos los resultados de los estudios.

- ¿y bien? – preguntó lo más frió que se pudo

- no hubo consecuencias mayores, parece ser que solo fue el golpe y la herida que ya cerrará, quizás un poco de mareos y ascos durante un tiempo pero nada grave, creemos que se desmayo al ver la sangre en el espejo. – dijo el doctor sonriente. Eso tenía sentido, por eso la había encontrado en frente del espejo.

- ¿puedo verla? – preguntó

- claro, no será necesario que se quede, en un momento vendrá – dijo el doctor y después entró por la puerta de nuevo.

Sesshomaru se volvió a sentar en el banco cuando la puerta del otro lado salió una enfermera con una chica en silla de ruedas, su Aome. Estaba tan pálida, con una gran venda en la cabeza y aspecto realmente enfermo. Por un momento dudo que solo era el golpe, después vio que también llevaba vendas en una de las rodillas y en un codo.

- ya puede salir – dijo la enfermera – le aconsejo llevarla en silla de ruedas, aún esta mareada

- no será necesario – dijo Sesshomaru tomándola entre sus brazos – gracias.

Le habían dicho que era normal que se sintiera mareada, con asco, pero lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era el fuerte aroma de Sesshomaru, su calor, sus brazos debajo de sus muslos y en su espalda, llevándola hacía la salida… le acaricio la mejilla débilmente y vio como el sonrió.

Llegaron al auto y el la metió con infinita ternura y paciencia. El trayecto fue corto pero muy lento. De pronto se sintió mareada y asqueada, le volteo a ver a Sesshomaru

- estoy muy mareada – le dijo . Sesshomaru detuvo el auto y ella volteo a ver, después de todo ya habían llegado

- ya llegamos – le dijo el. Se bajo del asiento del conductor y ella abrió la puerta. Dios si el piso no se moviera tanto quizás y podía dar un paso. De pronto sintió las manos de Sesshomaru impulsándola a salir y después cargarla nuevamente.

Aome cerro los ojos y disfruto del paseo, era agradable estar siendo cargada por el, por su querido Sesshomaru. Solo abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo suave bajo de ella, era su cama… su agradable y hermosa cama, sonrió al momento que sintió un peso extra en la cama, era Sesshomaru que se había sentado y tenía el rostro cubierto por su brazo, lucía agotado.

Fue entonces cuando Aome recordó las palabras de su padre…

" …¿te olvidas que vienes de los barrios bajos? Tu esposo se esta rebajando al casarse contigo, al estar contigo, podría tener otras mujeres, más refinadas, con más clase…menos tontas e inútiles apuesto a que le das muchos problemas "

Problemas, eso era justamente lo que le había dado esa noche. Lo había obligado a ir a la sala de emergencias, lo había preocupado innecesariamente, si tan solo hubiera tenido más cuidado con la toalla…con el piso. Ahora se sintió idiota…

- ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó Sesshomaru de repente – la comida fue hace mucho y…

- no…- dijo Aome en un tono bajo de voz.

- pediré comida china – dijo Sesshomaru fingiendo no haber escuchado la respuesta de Aome.

- no es necesario – dijo Aome en un tono un poco más alto aunque su voz sonaba realmente extraña. – no tengo hambre.

- tienes que comer algo Aome – dijo Sesshomaru al tiempo de volverse a sentar

- déjame dormir – pidió Aome cerrando los ojos – estoy cansada

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación, Aome entonces sintió ganas de llorar, pero las aguanto, le dolía la cabeza y quería dormir.

…………………………..

Media noche. Había planeado aguantar hasta la mañana pero no podía, tenía mucha hambre. Así que se levantó y volvió a marearse, quizás lo había hecho muy de prisa. Salió de la cama sin preocuparse por taparse, traía su pijama de franela y no era necesario. Todo estaba oscuro pero tan acostumbrada estaba que no era necesario que se encendieran las luces. Mientras menos ruido hiciera mejor, no quería despertar a Sesshomaru, camino despacio…despacio… hasta que…una silla le estorbo, perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar al suelo haciendo mucho ruido al caer.

- maldición- dijo en voz ligeramente alta. Enseguida se escuchó la puerta del cuarto de Sesshomaru abrirse y el salió enseguida, al verla tirada en el suelo la ayudo a levantarse mientras sonreía tras asegurarse que estaba bien.

- ¿ que haces aquí? – le preguntó

- tenía hambre – dijo Aome como excusa, se sacudió la pijama lo más dignamente posible

- te preparo algo – le ofreció Sesshomaru.

- ¡no! – dijo Aome repentinamente – yo puedo hacerlo.

- nadie esta dudando de que puedas, solo quería ayudar – le dijo Sesshomaru – estarás mareada y con asco.

- ya lo se, gracias – dijo Aome. No quería darte más problemas, ya había sido suficiente con lo de hace unas horas…- mejor vete a dormir, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano, no quiero ser la responsable por que se te haga tarde nuevamente.

- yo no lo veo así – dijo Sesshomaru y después se encerró en su habitación. Aome maldijo en voz baja y después entró a la cocina… se sentía tan mal…

………………………

Por la mañana tenía un terrible dolor, le dolían incluso los oídos, la luz le molestaba. No quería levantarse, no podía. Escuchó que tocaban su puerta como si estuvieran pegados a sus oídos. Era la voz de Sesshomaru, pero no entendía mucho, solo se concentró en dejar de sentir las terribles punzadas en la herida… El ruido se dejo de escuchar y ella supo que se había ido…paz…

Desde ayer Aome había estado muy extraña, desde que su padre se había ido… Imaginaba que se sentiría así pero no entendía por que esos repentinos sentimientos de independencia, de no querer ayuda. Ella nunca había sido así, la herida no causaba eso, solo dolores de cabeza, pero esto era una exageración. Por la mañana cuando había ido para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo ni siquiera había abierto la puerta. Estaba preocupado, lo mejor sería que esa tarde regresara temprano al trabajo para poder cuidar de ella mejor.

Quien lo diría, apenas y había sido un golpe y el ya estaba preparándose para lo peor. La verdad es que la sola idea de Aome lastimada, herida de cualquier forma le producía unas ganas de vomitar. Sería mejor incluso que regresara antes de que ella tuviera que irse al trabajo. Era capaz de ir al trabajo en esas condiciones.

…………………….

Los anillos de matrimonio significaban una alianza fuerte, algo duradero, por siempre. Ella tenía una en el dedo. Símbolo de que Sesshomaru no quería perderla pero más no garantía de que la quisiera por siempre. Todo había sido por una farsa. ¿Alguna vez llegaría Sesshomaru a cansarse de ella? Ella nunca se cansaría de el, eso era seguro, para ella Sesshomaru siempre significaría un reto que vencer que siempre estaría dispuesta a resolver pero…para el solo era un problema. No dudaba de que le importase pero quizás si ella no estuviese en su vida el sería mucho mejor director, quizás un doctor famoso…

Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, hoy no iría a trabajar, le dolía la cabeza y los ascos aún estaban presentes. Tampoco se había tomado mucha molestia en vestirse bien. Traía unos jeans y una camiseta larga, nada muy ostentoso y muy sencillo.

La puerta del departamento se abrió y Aome se asomo desde su habitación, era Sesshomaru. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Era demasiado temprano para que el estuviera en casa. La curiosidad la hizo salir de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó ella

- ¿Qué no puedo entrar a mi departamento? – le preguntó el con el seño fruncido - ¿o es que tienes a otro hombre escondido en tu habitación? – le preguntó con un cierto tono de burla.

- oh claro, ahora mismo le digo que salga del armario – dijo Aome algo molesta – no seas tonto, por supuesto que no…- decía Aome cuando Sesshomaru la silenció con un beso

- ya lo se – le dijo el en voz baja - ¿quieres ir a comer fuera?

- no…ya he preparado algo – dijo Aome aún algo sorprendida pero decidida a no hacer más preguntas.

- bien, voy a quitarme el traje – le dijo el metiéndose en su habitación.

Aome comenzó a poner la mesa lista para comer, era tan extraño haber recibido así a Sesshomaru, le recordaba a una pareja de recién casados. Sirvió la comida y Sesshomaru salió con una camisa tipo polo y unos pantalones más cómodos. Era extraño verlo así de relajado.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le preguntó Sesshomaru – ¿no te has mareado?

- no…- contestó Aome .

- ¿ascos?

- tampoco.

- iré a comprar unas pastillas para esos síntomas si es que llegas a tener – dijo Sesshomaru mientras partía la carne.

Ahora lo entendía, había llegado temprano para cuidar de ella. De nuevo le estaba causando molestias.

- no debiste haber llegado temprano para cuidarme – le dijo Aome enfadada

- no era eso, solo quería descansar – se excuso Sesshomaru sin mirarla metiendo otro trozo de bocado a la boca

- mientes, tu nunca quieres descansar – dijo Aome

- de vez en cuando es bueno – dijo el

- escucha – dijo ella levantando un poco la voz – no quiero ser una molestia, solo es una pequeña herida causada por mis estupideces así que…- Sesshomaru la tomo de la muñeca y la apreto ligeramente. Estaba un poco enfadado

- ¿Quién te dijo que eras una molestia? – le preguntó como si estuviera reprendiéndola por algo muy malo

- bueno…- comenzó Aome algo avergonzada – yo pensé…

- no pienses estupideces, cuidar de ti no es molestia – dijo con el ceño fruncido – eso es lo que hacen las parejas. – al escuchar esto Aome se sonrojo

- si…lo siento

Al levantarse después de comer Sesshomaru le dio un beso en la frente. Aome sonrió. Ella no era ninguna molestia, no tenía por que preocuparse, todo estaba bien, solo habían sido ideas tontas de ella.

Se dejo llevar por el abrazo que Sesshomaru le dio al momento de ponerse de pie, era tan cálido, tan agradable… Sintió como bajaba lentamente por sus mejillas, su cuello, su clavícula… sus manos en la cintura… bajando hasta sus caderas…arrancándole suspiros con cada caricia. Le desvistió cuidadosamente, lentamente, esmerándose en no dejar ni una sola parte de su cuerpo sin acariciar, se tomo su tiempo para contemplarla, para acariciar más profundamente sus pechos, sus caderas… sencillamente era hermosa…esta noche el le haría el amor como nunca…como si fuera su última noche…

- la herida – suspiro Aome

- seré cuidadoso – dijo Sesshomaru besando su frente con cuidado

- tu nunca eres cuidadoso cuando …

- créeme lo soy – dijo Sesshomaru viendo a Aome de una manera que le hizo estremecer.

- Sesshomaru- dijo Aome sonrojada

Aome sabía perfectamente a donde iba esto…y no le importo, quería sentirlo cerca de ella…

Al terminar Aome se encontraba mareada, bueno quizás y no estaba bien del todo, además estaba cansada, aún era temprano… y Sesshomaru no estaba, ¿A dónde iría? Se levantó y se puso su bata. Al salir de la habitación se escucho la puerta, era Sesshomaru que regresaba con sus pastillas.

- fuiste por mis pastillas – le dijo Aome pero pudo notar que Sesshomaru intentaba disimular un enojo - ¿Qué sucede?

- nada, un hombre me hizo enojar en la farmacia – dijo como excusa y después le dio las pastillas – ten, tómate una cada ocho horas

- bien… gracias!

Sesshomaru vio como su joven amante se fue saltando a la cocina, ahora ya estaba mejor, pero bien sabía de donde provenían esas ideas tontas, del hombre que la había abandonado… esa maldito y todavía se atrevía a poner un pie en el edificio de nuevo… ya había sido suficiente con una vez…no volvería a ver a Aome, de eso se encargaba el mismo.

Levantó la mano para remangarse la chamarra y vio el anillo, se había olvidado quitarlo, era extraño, no estaban realmente casados pero mientras llevarán ese anillo sentía que compartían algo serio, algo duradero, por siempre. No era solo el anillo, pero prueba física de ello, el lo sabía… Quizás y sería mejor que siguiera olvidando que traía el anillo, a nadie le hacía mal y Aome parecía estar contenta con eso.


	12. drogas

**Capitulo 11 **** " drogas" **

El trabajo lo dejaba exhausto, nunca en su vida había trabajado, pero era gratificante el recibir su dinero y hacer lo que le agradaba. Esta noche iba camino a un bar con sus amigos, parecían estar ansiosos por probar el lugar. El no lo estaba, la verdad los últimos días se había sentido extraño, extraño al ver a Aome con Sesshomaru. Nunca había tenido problemas con eso, antes el la traía mucho y a el le encantaba jugar con ella, hacerla reír. Ahora Sesshomaru la veía como algo más que una hija y esto le producía sentimientos encontrados.

- hey Inu, amigo despierta – le dijo su amigo Hinta – ya llegamos, bienvenido al bar Sengoku

- no se ve como dicen – dijo Inuyasha

- calma amigo, dicen que unas meseras de lo mejor! – dijo otro de sus amigos.

Y así entraron al lugar, que por supuesto estaba abarrotado en un viernes por la noche, tuvieron que esperar de pie en la entrada a que una mesa se vaciara para poder pasar. Inuyasha la verdad comenzaba a desesperarse. Cuando entonces vio a una chica con el cabello azabache, sonrisa amable, con el uniforme del lugar …se parecía a Aome…no podía ser…¡si era ella!

- hey Aome! – gritó sin pensarlo. La chica se volteo y se vio bastante sorprendida por ver a Inuyasha ahí pero después sonrió y el guardia lo dejo pasar solamente a el mientras sus amigos le gritaban. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- trabajo aquí – dijo Aome mostrando la bandeja

- ¿sabe Sesshomaru?

- claro

- ¿de verdad?

- no le parece pero si lo sabe.

- ah ya se me hacía raro.

- Inuyasha, tengo que irme , ya sabes el trabajo – dijo Aome sonriendo

- ah , claro…- dijo Inuyasha. Entonces se dio la media vuelta y regresó con sus amigos.

Durante toda la noche estuvo viendo a Aome. Se movía con gran agilidad entre las mesas, se relacionaba fácilmente con los clientes y el uniforme le hacía ver muy hermosa. Resaltaba sus mejores cualidades, su fina cintura, su vientre plano, sus hermosas piernas. Seguramente su hermano tenía mucha competencia. De repente se dio cuenta, la situación había cambiado drásticamente entre su hermano y Aome. Cuando los había descubierto lo primero que pensó fue en que Sesshomaru se estaba aprovechando de Aome. Pero después lo pensó mejor, su hermano llevaba cinco años cuidando de ella, lo menos que tenía en mente era jugar con ella, estaba seguro. Se había dado cuenta el día que el le había robado su primer beso a Aome. Algo realmente inocente, el tenía algunos años más que ella que tenía 14, el en esos momentos pasaba por su etapa de rebeldía, no negaba que en esos tiempos Aome le parecía realmente linda, a veces jugaba con ella pero ese día en particular, con el vestidito que se había puesto, y lo inocente que se veía no había podido hacer nada más que besarla. Algo muy tierno, y muy inocente realmente. No le había dado tiempo de más, Sesshomaru los había descubierto, le había levantado de la camisa y tirado algunos metros lejos de Aome. Después de darle una mirada asesina y una advertencia de que no volviera a ocurrir se había llevado a Aome lejos de el.

Ahora la situación era similar, no podía acercarse demasiado a Aome, por que Sesshomaru tenía una relación extraña con ella. La vio acercarse, sonriendo como casi siempre lo hacía y se pregunto si ella y su hermano ya habrían llegado más lejos que unos simples besos. Aome no mostraba cambio alguno, seguía tan linda como siempre pero nadie aseguraba que Sesshomaru se hubiera contenido y dejarla. El mismo dudaba el poder dejar libre a Aome si fuera suya.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, estaba pensando demasiado en Aome, más de la cuenta, no debía pensar en ellos, en su hermano y Aome. Estaba prohibida para el, no podía buscarse problemas con su hermano mayor, no podía y no debía.

- ¿ya te vas? – preguntó Aome al ver que Inuyasha se ponía su abrigo

- ya, mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano – dijo Inuyasha tratando de verse lo mas natural.

- ah.. vete con cuidado – dijo Aome dedicándole una sonrisa

- y tu cuando te vas? – preguntó Inuyasha

- en unos momentos – dijo Aome recogiendo los vasos de la mesa – mi turno esta por terminar.

- ¿y Sesshomaru va a venir por ti?

- no lo se, quien sabe – dijo Aome

- vamos te llevó

- ¿de verdad? ¡gracias, no me tardo.

Inuyasha se despidió de sus amigos, lo vieron extraño pero no dijeron nada, simplemente se fueron. El dio gracias por esto. Momentos después vio a Aome salir, iba sonriente y se despedía de una chica. La tomó del brazo y la guió a la salida. Le ayudo a subir a su modesto auto y se dirigió a la casa de su hermano.

En el trayecto veía de reojo a Aome, así bajo las luces de la noche podía ver sus finas facciones, tuvo la tentación de acariciarla pero se detuvo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era la pareja de su hermano, le gustase o no.

- llegamos – dijo al ver el conocido edificio de Sesshomaru. Aome bajo del auto.

- gracias por traerme – dijo Aome ya con rostro cansado - ¿quieres subir un momento?

- no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Inuyasha

- vamos! Tu hermano a de estar allá arriba – dijo Aome inocentemente

- Aome – se escuchó una voz detrás. Aome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru con su abrigo – iba a buscarte.

- Me encontré a Inuyasha en el bar y me trajo – dijo Aome sonriendo

- que amable de tu parte –dijo Sesshomaru viendo a su hermano fijamente – Aome tienes que cenar algo y dormir.

- si, bueno Inuyasha gracias por traerme ¡nos vemos luego! – dijo Aome

- gracias Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru y se dio la media vuelta.

Aome sabía que Sesshomaru se había vuelto un celoso de primera desde que se habían vuelto amantes. Era extraño llamarlo así, pero eso es lo que eran, amantes, pareja… Llegaron al departamento y Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio, no dijo nada acerca del encuentro con Inuyasha. Al contrario le paso un brazo por la cintura y escondió su rostro en su cabello.

- eres hermosa – le dijo en un murmuro acariciando su suave cabellera, su fina cintura…

- Sesshomaru…- dijo Aome enternecida, eran estos momentos en los que juraba que era el hombre más dulce del planeta.

- ¿estas cansada? – le preguntó mientras besaba su cuello

- no – contestó Aome sintiendo el mar de sensaciones que comenzaba a sentir

- entonces permíteme - le dijo cargándola en brazos hacía la habitación

………………………….

Tendida sobre la cama, así como estaba, desnuda, satisfecha y realmente cansada. Volteo a ver su celular que estaba sobre el mueble, estaba encendido, le había llegado un mensaje nuevo. Se puso de pie y leyó el mensaje era de Inuyasha, era extraño que le hubiera mandado un mensaje. Sintió entonces como las manos de Sesshomaru pasaban por su cintura y tomaban el celular, al ver el número apretó el botón para borrar el mensaje.

- ¡no lo había leído! – protestó Aome

- es lo menos interesante ahora – le dijo apretando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo. Aome sintió que se estremecía.

- no…no me cambies la conversación – dijo con una gran fuerza de voluntad

- creo que si quieres que te cambie el tema – dijo Sesshomaru acariciando uno de sus senos…

- Sesshomaru…- dijo ella ya sin importarle el mensaje

- mi hermano nunca podrá ofrecerte lo que yo – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello, acariciaba sus senos, sus pezones… haciéndola estremecer de placer. – eres mía… y yo soy tuyo – dijo al momento de escuchar a Aome gemir de placer.

Solo ella podía ponerlo a mil así como lo estaba haciendo, solo ella podía llenar el vació que sentía cuando se iba. No la dejaría ir nunca, ella era la mujer de su vida, y si se había dado cuenta tarde no importaba, ahora que lo sabía no la dejaría nunca. La amaba con locura y se lo haría saber de mil formas.

………………………

El solar nunca le había parecido tan agradable, la luz entraba por las ventanas brindándoles una comodidad excepcional y un descanso merecido. Izayoi miró a su esposo, se veía pensativo desde hace algunos días, exactamente desde lo del apartamento de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué sucede querido? – le preguntó

- ¿no notaste a Sesshomaru y a Aome extraños ese día?

- al contrario, fue tan natural, como si llevarán años de estar juntos – dijo la mujer sonriendo

- exacto, Sesshomaru debería ver a Aome como una hija, o al menos eso se suponía, no como su mujer.

- Inu… tu hijo es cerrado hacía los demás, la única que ha entrado dentro de su corazón y no creo que nadie más pueda entrar – le explico su esposa – yo ya me suponía que algo así iba a pasar pero…

- pero?

- será extraño ver a Sessho enamorado! – dijo su madre pensando seriamente – muy raro.

- mujer en que estas pensando…-

………………….

Otro día más en el trabajo, nada nuevo había pasado, el bar estaba lleno como siempre y esta vez tenía que llenar las mesas de Sango ya que ella no estaba, al parecer se sentía mal. En medio de todo ese atareo un mensajero llegó al bar. Aome lo vio llegar, generalmente era Sango la que lo atendía pero bueno…

- disculpe no esta la señorita …

- no vino hoy pero yo puedo atenderlo – dijo Aome apurada

- bien, este paquete es para el señor Naraku si me puede firmar de recibido por favor – dijo el hombre entregándole una hoja. Aome la tomó y firmo. Entonces agarro el paquete que estaba un poco pesado y lo llevó detrás de la barra, vio la puerta abierta de la oficina de su jefe, seguramente el paquete estaría mejor si lo guardaba ahí, así que tomó el paquete nuevamente y entró en la oficina.

Era extraño, en los meses que llevaba trabajando ahí nunca había entrado a la oficina, era elegante, demasiado para ser la oficina de un bar cualquiera. Tenía muebles de caoba y había otra puerta que daba a otra habitación que estaba entre abierta. Aome dejo el paquete en el suelo. Sabía que no debía entrar en la otra habitación pero la curiosidad le ganó. Una ojeada a nadie le había hacer daño. Así que entró y se encontró con un almacén, pequeño , con maletas, ¿para que? No lo sabía… y encima de una tabla había una bolsa con píldoras… Aome las tomo…no podía ser…no…¿drogas?.

- sal de ahí mocosa del demonio – dijo una voz al momento que la arrastraba del cabello hacía afuera de la habitación. Aome trató de zafarse pero no podía, el hombre era muy grande. La botaron en medio de la oficina y ahí estaba si jefe Naraku.

- ¿no podías quedarte fuera verdad? Tenías que ver…- dijo en tono extrañamente calmado – que tonta…pudiste haber vivido pero no…

- no me mate! – dijo Aome dándose cuenta que sacaban una pistola

- si no te mato entonces tendré que tenerte bien vigilada…. Y hacerte una pequeña advertencia algo asi como que si dices algo…ese novio agresivo que tienes pagará las consecuencias…sabemos quien es…

- no…- dijo Aome dándose cuenta de su error.

- así que…largo…y ya sabes te tenemos vigilada…

- maldito – dijo Aome entre lágrimas. Naraku se acerco y le dio semejante bofetada que la hizo caer

- para que aprendas a respetarme – le dijo en tono burlón. – sáquenla

Aome fue sacada del bar por atrás. Aventaron sus cosas a la calle y le dijeron que la esperaban mañana para trabajar. Se levantó como pudo y recogió sus cosas…tenía que irse de ahí…llegar al departamento…donde aun era seguro..

…………………..

Cada día había más problemas con los pacientes que parecían estar vinculados con drogas, ahora el hospital estaba lleno de policías y el tenía que tratar con ellos todos los días hasta que pudieran encontrar una pista de algo.

Gracias al cielo es que estaba ya llegando su casa. Era algo tarde pero estaba seguro que Aome estaba despierta, siempre lo esperaba. Dejo su saco, se quito los zapatos y noto los zapatos de Aome a un lado, estaban desordenados, como si se los hubiese quitado con prisa.

- Aome? – preguntó entrando en el departamento. No obtuvo respuesta. Escuchó entonces la ducha del baño abierta. Solo era eso, se estaba dando un baño. Así que decidió esperar. Aome no tardó mucho en salir del baño, y cuando lo hizo vio a Sesshomaru recargado en la pared de enfrente viéndola. Enseguida volteo el rostro pero era muy tarde, ya había visto el moretón en su mejilla derecha. Sesshomaru se acerco, la tomo de la barbilla y le volteo el rostro - ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó.

- me asaltaron – dijo Aome quitándole la mano de su barbilla – me golpearon para poder quitarme la bolsa

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó preocupado Sesshomaru viendo ya con más lujo de detalle la herida - ¿estas lastimada en otro lado?

- no.. solo fue ese golpe – dijo Aome pidiendo la cielo perdón por mentirle pero no quería involucrarlo de esa manera en otro problema

- te daré algo para que te calmes..¿quieres un te? – preguntó Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie

- gracias – dijo Aome

" No puedo involucrarte Sesshomaru…lo siento…" pensaba Aome mientras se ponía la pijama. Tampoco podía huir, si lo hacía Sesshomaru corría peligro, esos hombres podían ir a buscarla y hacerle daño. No, tenía que hacer lo que ellos le pidieran, tenía que hacerlo para poder salvarlo. Tragó saliva, seguramente sus tareas estarían relacionadas con drogas….y si era así…entonces correría el riesgo de ser arrestada…. Dios…¿Por qué a ella?

- no llores – escuchó la voz de Sesshomaru por detrás – no va a pasar nada.

- gracias…- dijo Aome tomando la taza de te

- ¿alcanzaste a ver sus caras?

- no

- no te preocupes, prometo que no volverá a suceder – dijo Sesshomaru abrazándola. Aome se permitió sentirse segura en sus brazos. Era un momento de paz, aunque sabía que ya no estaría segura en ningún lado y que la paz que conocía estaba por terminar.


	13. arrestada

**Capitulo 12 ****" arrestada" **

Desde aquel día el trabajo se le hacía algo a lo que no quería ir, algo peligroso, que no quería, ni debía hacer. Pero no podía dar marcha atrás, quería que todo permaneciera como hasta ahora, quizás y con suerte su jefe no los tocará, los dejará en paz y todo sería como antes. Solo tenía que resistir un poco.

El golpe que tenía en la mejilla ya iba mejor, ya casi no se veía, daba gracias por que le había traído muchos problemas, Sango y Miroku habían pensado que Sesshomaru la había golpeado y este pensaba que la habían asaltado. Nadie sabía la verdad ciertamente, y eso era mejor aunque ninguna de las versiones que creían sus amigos era muy buena.

Se puso su uniforme de trabajo y salió a servir a los clientes. Ahora por todos lados que veía se imaginaba personas buscando droga. No es que fuera así de verdad, Inuyasha había ido y no era por la droga, pero le era inevitable.

Esa noche había algo muy extraño, demasiada gente con traje, gente mayor, generalmente había más jóvenes que gente mayor, pero esta noche había mucha gente grande, la mayoría hombres, que no pedían mucho que tomar. Aome estaba nerviosa, eso no era bueno, quizás muchos de ellos iban por drogas.

Naraku salió de su oficina y llamó a Aome la cual tratando de estar tranquila se acerco.

- quiero que te encargues de estar atendiendo a la mesa 9 y 10, son gente importante ¿de acuerdo? Cuando sean las once llamas a la mesa 9 a mi oficina y en cuanto salgan llamas a la 10 ¿entendiste?

- si señor – dijo Aome haciendo nota mentalmente, no debía cometer errores.

Aome veía a Sango atender gente ¿sabría ella que el bar solo era una fachada, no, seguramente no. Sango era una persona honesta y nunca aceptaría trabajar en un lugar así. A menos que estuviera bajo amenaza como ella. Aunque lo dudaba, se veía realmente feliz y …no podría estar ahí si así fuera.

A las once de la noche Aome fue directamente a la mesa 9 y les dijo a los caballeros que tenían que pasar a la oficina de Naraku. Estos no se extrañaron, la verdad es que ya lo estaban esperando. Solo tenía que esperar a que salieran y ella podría irse…

- ¡¡alto todo mundo al suelo están rodeados!! – gritó uno de los tantos policías que entraron por todos lados al bar. Todo el mundo se tiro al suelo, incluyendo los hombres que venían de traje. Aome se puso pálida, ¿la descubrirían? ¿la arrestarían?

Se escuchaba a los policías entrar por todos lados al bar, Aome pudo escuchar claramente como se quejaban de que Naraku había desaparecido. Aome maldijo en voz baja, ese maldito se había escapado antes de tiempo.

Los clientes jóvenes pudieron salir fácilmente, los que traían trajes fueron detenidos, solo algunos que ya eran buscados. Incluso algunos de los que ocupaban la mesa nueve fueron detenidos. Aome veía todo esto cuando unos policías la pusieron de pie junto con Sango. Aome sintió como el color del rostro se le fue, se sentía mareada.

- señoritas si nos hace favor de acompañarnos – dijo el policía. Aome y Sango lo siguieron hasta la patrulla, Sango iba bastante confundida y Aome estaba asustada. Las subieron a una patrulla y a Miroku en otra. – necesitamos interrogarlos. – dijo el hombre.

……………………….

De nuevo, Aome estaba tarde de nuevo. El había llegado primero y nada. ¿acaso pensaba matarlo del disgusto un día de esos? Bien, esta noche el no la esperaría, estaba cansado de que se tomará sus decisiones sin avisarle. No pedía mucho, un simple mensaje.

Aunque la decisión ya estaba tomada el sueño no llegaba. Ya sabía que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño hasta que escuchara la puerta abrirse y la voz de Aome en el departamento.

…………………………….

Dos horas habían pasado desde que la habían llevado al departamento de policía. Estaban interrogando a algunos hombres, incluso ya habían interrogado a Miroku y Sango estaba por pasar. Y aunque le había hecho varias preguntas Aome había fingido no saber nada. Era mejor. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera irse a casa pronto.

- no te preocupes amiga…saldrás pronto – dijo Sango cuando un policía la mando llamar

- si gracias Sango – dijo Aome sonriendo. De verdad esperaba que Sango no tuviera ningún problema con el interrogatorio.

Después de cuarenta minutos el mismo policía había regresado. Vaya eso había sido rápido. Tomó a Aome del hombro y la llevó a una habitación con solo una mesa y un espejo que bien sabía Aome era solo un vidrio.

- bien señorita…primero su nombre completo

- Aome Higurashi – dijo Aome nerviosa

- edad?

- 18

- ¿ puesto en el bar?

- camarera

- dígame conocía a su jefe Naraku?

- poco

- ¿ lo suficiente como para saber que iba poco al bar?

- si, lo suficiente.

- ¿ que mesas le tocan generalmente?

- no veo que tenga que ver eso…

- conteste

- de la 11 a la 20, Sango se encarga de las primeras diez.

- ah bien entonces dígame por que le pidió a su amiga justo esta noche que le dejará atender la mesa nueve y la diez?

- por que…el jefe me lo pidió – dijo Aome nerviosa, las manos le sudaban , tenía ganas de ir al baño..

- seguramente sabía la razón – comenzó el hombre con un tono acusador

- ¡no! – respondió Aome asustada

- claro que si, bien sabía usted que esos hombres venían por algo en especial…¡usted lo sabía!

- ¡yo no sabía que esos hombres iban por droga! – gritó Aome asustada, exasperada

- yo nunca dije que fueran drogas – dijo el policía dándose cuenta del error de Aome. – bien señorita queda usted bajo arresto con el cargo de cómplice de tráfico de drogas, hasta que se le demuestre lo contrario.

Aome se dio cuenta de su error, se dejo caer en la silla, ya todo estaba perdido. Todo.

……………………….

Las cuatro de la mañana, era tiempo de dejar el orgullo de lado y comenzar a buscarla. Seguramente algo le había sucedido, algo muy serio. Un constante pensamiento de Aome lastimada no lo dejaba en paz. Tomó su saco y salió del departamento.

Lo primero era pasar por el bar. Si se encontraba ahí … bueno primero tenía que encontrarla. Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya estaba vació, nadie estaba ahí, ni el portero de siempre. Algo extraño para un bar que abre toda la noche como el sabía que era.

¿Dónde más buscar? Podría ir a casa de sus padres pero ¿apara que ir ahí? Aome no tenía razón para…

El sonido de su celular lo hizo detenerse.

- Sesshomaru? – se escuchó una temblorosa voz del otro lado.

- ¿Aome? – preguntó Sesshomaru - ¿Dónde estas?!

- Sesshomaru…- dijo Aome llorando – en el departamento de policía…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¿te sucedió algo? – preguntó Sesshomaru…si algo le había sucedido…Aome solo lloraba…- Aome contesta

- ven por mi … - dijo y después colgó.

Sesshomaru sintió como el corazón quería salirse de su lugar. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Aome estaba en problemas, se escuchaba realmente mal, muy alterada. Entonces decidió llamar al que era el abogado del hospital, el era bueno y seguramente podría ayudar en cualquier situación.

Al llegar al departamento de policía el abogado, el señor Ikeda ya estaba ahí. Realmente era buen amigo de Sesshomaru y estaba seguro que podría ser de ayuda. Vio a su amigo serio, pálido, con un perfil preocupado, Nunca lo había visto así.

- buenas noches Sesshomaru – dijo al darle la mano

- buenas noches

- ¿ que sucedió? – preguntó

- Aome, mi novia llamó para decirme que estaba aquí, pero no se nada. – dijo Sesshomaru mientras subía las escaleras camino a la entrada – pero creo que siempre es bueno tener un abogado.

- tiene razón – dijo el señor Ikeda – ya veremos que sucede.

Entraron al departamento de policía, donde había mucha gente a pesar de la hora. Entraban y salían policías, había mucho ruido. Enseguida se dirigieron hacía donde podían darles información.

- buenas noches, me informaron que la señorita Aome Higurashi estaba aquí – dijo Sesshomaru.

- Aome Higurashi – dijo la secretaria tratando de buscar en su computadora. En cuanto encontró el nombre hizo cierto gesto que Sesshomaru no le gusto. – permítame avisarle al comandante que están aquí – dijo la mujer y entonces Sesshomaru supo que no era algo sencillo.

- se trata de algo serio – dijo el abogado – para mandar traer al comandante,,,

- el comandante dice que solo si traen abogado pueden pasar – dijo la mujer – y solo un tiempo breve, la señorita esta acusada de cómplice de tráfico de drogas.

Sesshomaru no pudo creerlo. Aome en tráfico de drogas?...no, eso tenía que ser un error. Se estaba cometiendo una injusticia contra su Aome!...una injusticia y el iba a aclarar todo de inmediato. No iba a permitir que pasará más tiempo en ese asqueroso lugar. La mujer los guió hasta las celdas donde tenían a prostitutas, a hombres que no se veían nada bien… y ahí, en el fondo, se encontraba una celda aparentemente vacía. Y de entre la oscuridad salió una chica, asustada, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, las piernas sucias, el rostro desencajado…

- Aome! – dijo Sesshomaru al verla. Malditos la habían tratado con la punta del pie y el haría lo mismo con ellos una vez se aclarara el asunto. - ¡déjeme pasar! – exigió Sesshomaru de inmediato la mujer le abrió la celda y Sesshomaru junto con el señor Ikeda pasaron a la celda.

De inmediato Aome se abrazó a Sesshomaru, este la estrecho contra su pecho sintiendo las lágrimas de la chica caer. Estaba temblando, de miedo, de furia..

- no te preocupes Aome todo esto se aclarará…ya verás, traje al señor Ikeda que es abogado del hospital y este…nos ayudará a sacarte de aquí. – decía Sesshomaru mientras la consolaba

- perdóname , perdóname …- decía Aome una y otra vez

- tu no tienes la culpa de nada – decía Sesshomaru sintiendo como cada lágrima de Aome le entraba en su alma…rompiéndola…

- perdóname…

- escúchame – dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que ella lo viera a los ojos – no te voy a dejar aquí, te voy a sacar de aquí, cueste lo que cueste.

- pero yo…no lo merezco – dijo Aome. Si Sesshomaru se entrometía en esto Naraku podría hacerle algo, y eso ella no lo iba a permitir, nunca.

- deja de llorar, yo te sacaré de aquí – dijo el señor Ikeda – primero que nada quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes.

- yo…bueno comencé a trabajar ahí hace unos meses – comenzó Aome – nada había de raro…y…hasta la noche de la redada supe que se trataba de drogas.

- ¿esta segura que no sabe nada más?

- segura – dijo Aome secándose las lágrimas. Tenía que proteger a Sesshomaru, si Naraku aún andaba suelto entonces ella no podía decir nada.

- bien, comenzaré a trabajar en el caso – dijo el abogado.

- gracias – murmuro Aome

- ten fe en mi – le dijo Sesshomaru dándole un beso.

- se acabo el tiempo – dijo el policía

- vendré mañana – le dijo Sesshomaru.

- mañana la acusada será transferida a un penal ( aquí en México la cárcel)

- al penal? – preguntó Sesshomaru pálido

- le daremos los datos de inmediato – dijo el hombre.

- iré a ver que sucede – dijo el abogado saliendo con el policía que se quedo a esperar a Sesshomaru el cual le dio un último beso a Aome y después salió con el policía.

Afuera, les informaron que por tratarse de tráfico de drogas Aome sería trasladada de inmediato, que no tenía derecho a fianza hasta que comenzará el juicio y que debería seguir el procedimiento. Sesshomaru hizo un coraje, golpeo la pared, maldijo en voz alta pero nada podía sacar a Aome de ahí esa noche o lo que quedaba. Mañana tendría que pasar a las siete de la mañana con algunas pertenencias de Aome en una maleta. El señor Ikeda le prometió que haría todo lo posible por sacar a Aome lo más pronto posible pero que sería un proceso largo y tedioso. Que sería costoso y Sesshomaru le dijo que no escatimara en costos, el pagaría todo por Aome.

………………………

Naraku seguía vivo, seguía en libertad y mientras eso pasará ella no diría nada. No era tonta como para ir diciendo todo lo que sabía. Sesshomaru, la persona más importante para ella estaba en peligro aunque el no lo supiera, entonces ella tendría que protegerlo, aunque eso significará que tendría que quedarse ahí por algún tiempo.

Aome sintió lágrimas caer de nuevo, no podía retenerlas, no tenía la fuerza necesaria.

¿Cómo hacerlo si tendría que olvidarse del amor de su vida y volver a una vida miserable?...

" Al menos valió la pena el tiempo que compartí con el" pensó Aome mientras se dejaba llevar por la desesperanza y la soledad.


	14. protegiendo al ser amado

**Capitulo 13 **** " protegiendo al ser amado" **

La soledad nunca había sido algo que tomará muy en serio, siempre había estado acompañada o nunca había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en ello. Ahora que iba camino a la cárcel junto con otras mujeres podía saborear lo que era estar realmente sola. Si bien Sesshomaru estaba tratando de sacarla de ahí por todos los medios y tenía el apoyo de la familia Taisho el estar ahí dentro sola era realmente aterrador y más pensar que tendría que renunciar a Sesshomaru para poder salvarle de Naraku.

Llegaban ya a la prisión, era un edificio que además de privarle su libertad limitaba la imaginación y toda esperanza de poder salir de ahí. Las policías dieron algunas instrucciones y después les indicaron la salida y entrada de la prisión. Todas y cada una de ellas iban con esposas en las manos. Al bajar del autobús y entrar en el edificio les dieron unos jeans y un par de camisas color azul, Aome las tomó y después les indicaron las reglas. Nada de peleas, nada de armas, todas tendrían que trabajar dentro y tendrían ratos libres. A las ocho en su celda y la lavandería se hacía cada dos días.

Después de la introducción les mostraron las que serían sus celdas, Aome encontró la suya bastante pequeña, o mejor dicho todas. Solo tenían una litera, una mesa, dos sillas y eso era todo. Su compañera una mujer de nombre Kanna que solo la vio por un instante y después volvió a su lectura. Era extraño, se veía realmente inofensiva, largo cabello rubio, delgadas facciones, ojos grises…era linda y parecía frágil ¿Por qué podría estar en ese lugar?

- kanna – dijo la mujer sin quitar la vista de su libro

- Aome – respondió

- solo queda la cama de arriba

- esta bien – dijo Aome subiendo sus cosas

- será mejor que te des prisa, la comida esta por comenzar

- ¿tu no comes?

- no, no tengo hambre –dijo la mujer

- ah…gracias –dijo Aome al salir del pequeño cuarto.

Aome bajó al que era el comedor público, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban ya totalmente acostumbradas a la rutina de la prisión, ella tendría que hacerlo. Se acerco a tomar su bandeja y al ver la comida de repente sintió asco. Quizás no tenía hambre, no debía forzarse, quizás el estrés estaba haciendo estragos en ella. Así que decidió no comer por el momento, ya cenaría algo.

- ¿Qué la comida de la cárcel no es lo suficientemente buena para ti? – preguntó una mujer que pasaba a un lado de Aome. Esta la volteo a ver, era una mujer de cabello negro, ojos profundos… mirada cruel.

- oh…no…es que no tengo hambre –respondió Aome inocentemente

- ah ya veo…como vienes de alta sociedad ¿Qué hiciste eh?

- eso…eso no te interesa –dijo Aome dispuesta a no decirle la razón por la que estaba ahí, le daba vergüenza admitir que había sido engañada.

-ah ya veo…- dijo la mujer acercándose a Aome – solo te advierto, ten cuidado – y después la empujo y Aome cayó al suelo.

- bruja – murmuro Aome viendo hacía donde se había ido la mujer

- kagura – dijo Kanna desde atrás – se llama Kagura y será mejor que no te metas con ella.

- pero…

- come o no recibirás alimento hasta mañana en la mañana

- si…

………………

Lo único que brillaba en la oscuridad era el brillo que desprendía su falsa sortija de matrimonio. Tal vez era falso el matrimonio pero el compromiso era cierto, era tan real que sentía como si esa sortija lo describiera. Pero le habían arrancado a Aome de su lado, por una injusticia que debía aclarar ya. La verdad es que el departamento estaba tan vació, tan deprimente sin ella que no tendía ganas de estar ahí. Además tenía una cita con los abogados, debía ya estar saliendo para verlos y preparar el plan de ataque.

Entró en la mansión Taisho como siempre, ahí estaban sus padres, tan preocupados por su nieta como el. Inuyasha estaba también presente, su rostro reflejaba preocupación pero intentaba disimularlo, aún estaba molesto con el por su relación con Aome. No le importaba, eso era de poca importancia ahora.

- buen día señor Taisho – dijo el abogado Ikeda al ver llegar a Sesshomaru – ya tengo lista algo de información que podría ser de utilidad

- bien…- dijo Sesshomaru

- tenemos que sacar a Aome lo más pronto de ahí – dijo Inuyasha – es inaudito que este ahí.

- Joven Inuyasha la cuestión aquí es que las cosas se han complicado, al parecer la señorita Aome sabe más de lo que dice - comenzó a decir el señor Ikeda – según los informes de la policía ella ya sabía que se trataba de drogas antes de que ellos lo dijeran así que…

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó Sesshomaru en un tono que denotaba enojo

- nada señor Taisho, que solo será más complicado de lo que pensábamos

- maldita sea – farfulló Inuyasha - ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que algo así pasará?

- no es de tu incumbencia – advirtió Sesshomaru a Inuyasha

- caballeros no es momento de discutir, la señorita Aome necesita de todos nuestro apoyo – dijo el abogado y ambos hermanos se calmaron. Por el momento.

………………………….

Sinceramente la comida no era tan mala, no sabía por que tenía ascos cada mañana desde que había llegado, odiaba sentirse así, ¿Por qué no podía estar bien de salud, ya tenía suficiente con su situación legal como para preocuparse por su salud. Se levantó de su cama y vio a Kanna escribiendo en un cuaderno como casi siempre lo hacía.

- buenos días kanna – dijo Aome peinándose

- mh

- hey tu… niña rica..¿por que no vienes abajo y nos sirves el desayuno? – paso kagura provocándola . Aome maldijo en voz baja y salió de su celda.

Llego al comedor y se encontró con que Kagura ya estaba esperando por ella. Buscó una salida pero no la encontró, tendría que pasar por ahí.

- sírveme – ordeno Kagura pero Aome fingió no escucharla. – te dije que me sirvieras! – dijo Kagura empujando a Aome.

- déjame en paz – pidió Aome sin hacer caso a los gritos de provocación de las otras mujeres

- cobarde – le dijo kagura - ¿Qué no sabes pelear?

- no quiero que es diferente – dijo Aome comenzando a sentirse mareada, intento disimularlo agarrándose de la barra de comida

- pelea – exigió Kagura tomándola de la camisa.

- no – dijo Aome tratando de ver bien pero su vista se nublaba. Kagura la volvió a dejar en el suelo pero Aome ya no pudo contenerse y se desmayó.

La luz del sol se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación, no quería levantarse, era hora de ir a la escuela y no era un día en el que le gustará ir. Era el día de la profesión de los padres de familia, ya estaban grandes para que tuvieran esos días pero aún así todos los padres iban a la escuela, decían ñeque trabajaban , detalles de eso… y siempre se sentía igual, mal. Se preguntaba por que ella no podía haber sido como esos niños, con una familia completa, con una madre cariñosa y un padre trabajador y tierno. Finalmente se levantó, se vio al espejo al pasar junto a el, su figura apenas era la de una niña, o al menos aún llevaba muy poco desarrollado, tenía 14 años y aún se veía de 12. Levantó los hombros en señal de resignación, después de todo no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Al salir de la habitación vio a Sesshomaru sirviendo el desayuno, ya estaba en traje y casi listo para irse, eso significaba que ella tendría que irse en bus como casi todas las mañanas, se sentó en la silla y vio su plato, en realidad no tenía hambre.

- ¿te vas ya? – preguntó Aome al ver que tomaba su saco y se lo ponía

- tengo muchas cosas que hacer – le dijo Sesshomaru – pórtate bien. – le dijo al besarle la frente y acto seguido se dirigió a la salida del departamento y desapareció tras la puerta.

Aome suspiro, bien, en el día que se suponía que debería estar con su " padre" se encontraba sola, desayunando algo que no le gustaba y de mal humor.

Todo el día estuvo arisca con todos, no estaba para estar siendo amable y sonriente como siempre, además se acercaba la hora en la que todos los padres llegarían. Y así fue, vio llegar a cada uno de los padres de los estudiantes, cada uno se sentaba en una banca junto a su hijo, le sonreían, le tomaban de los hombros cariñosamente, le sonreían como solo los padres pueden hacerlo y fingían poner atención al frente. No lo soporto mucho así que se puso de pie conteniendo las lágrimas, solo tenía que llegar a la puerta y…

- perdón por llegar tarde – se escuchó desde la puerta. Aome levantó la vista y vio a Sesshomaru en la puerta.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó la profesora

- soy…- comenzó a decir Sesshomaru viendo a Aome – soy tutor de Aome Higurashi.

- ah…que bien – respondió la maestra encantada – me parece perfecto que un tutor sea tan responsable y sobre todo siendo tan joven! Usted es el señor Taisho ¿cierto? Si ya lo recuerdo hablo apenas hace unos días para preguntar sobre Aome, claro que puede pasar.

- gracias – dijo Sesshomaru entrando y sentándose poco tiempo después en el asiento junto a Aome, como los demás padres. Aome no supo como reaccionar, ahí estaba el, aunque ella no le hubiera dicho nada… sintió como Sesshomaru le tomaba de los hombros….

- ya que llegó tarde señor Taisho que tal si comienza usted? – preguntó la profesora.

- por supuesto – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie – mi nombre es Sesshomaru Taisho, soy médico en el hospital central, mi área es urgencias y algunas veces consultas diarias.

- vaya, un médico – expreso una señora que veía fijamente a Sesshomaru. – es usted muy joven ¿Cómo es que se esta haciendo cargo de Aome?

- es algo que se dio – dijo Sesshomaru colocando una mano en el hombro de Aome.

- bien…muchas gracias ahora…el que sigue…- dijo la profesora.

Los demás padres siguieron hablando pero Aome ya no estaba triste, ya no se sentía sola, Sesshomaru había salido temprano esa mañana para poder terminar su trabajo, para poder ir con ella..por ella…

La clase terminó y les dieron permiso de salir temprano, Aome tomo de la mano a Sesshomaru que se sorprendió un poco pero no retiró la mano, apretó fuertemente los dedos de Aome y siguieron caminando. Aome se sintió feliz, tal vez no tenía padres amorosos pero tenía a Sesshomaru y eso era suficiente.

Sintió un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte que la obligo a abrir los ojos, se encontró en una habitación diferente, las paredes eran blancas y no estaba en su celda. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta entonces que se encontraba en la enfermería, o al menos eso parecía.

Todo había sido un sueño…bueno más un recuerdo que un simple sueño…la primera vez que había visto a Sesshomaru como alguien importante en su vida…que irónico.

- ya despertaste – dijo una enfermera que apenas entraba en la habitación – parece que tienes algunos problemas de salud – le dijo

- no, solo es cansancio – contestó Aome suspirando

- no es cansancio querida – dijo la enfermera – toma asiento, tengo entendido que algunas veces un hombre te visita ¿Qué es de ti?

- eso no importa – dijo Aome algo enfadada

- solo contesta la pregunta, no intento hacerte daño

- es…- comenzó Aome…¿Cómo podría decirlo?

- ya entiendo – dijo la enfermera – no necesitas decirlo si es una situación complicada, pero debes tomar en cuenta que necesitarás a alguien fuera que sea de tu entera confianza.

- lo es – dijo Aome

- ¿tanto como para confiarle tu vida? – preguntó la enfermera

- si lo es – dijo Aome sin entender mucho de las preguntas

- ¿y que tal la vida de un hijo? – preguntó la mujer. Aome tragó saliva, ¿un hijo? ¿acaso ella estaba…? No podía ser, no en esos momentos..no cuando ya había decidido dejarlo ir…

- ¿un hijo? – preguntó Aome con la esperanza de que todo fuera un error o una mala broma

- si Aome, estas embarazada – anunció la enfermera – se que debería ser una noticia feliz pero en estas condiciones…- decía cuando se dio cuenta que Aome había caído al suelo de rodillas, llorando amargamente. Entonces se agacho junto con ella y la tomo de los hombros – vamos chica, debes ser fuerte...una mujer embarazada lucha hasta el final por su hijo.

- no es justo –dijo entre sollozos

- vamos, será mejor que descanses un poco – le indico la mujer acostándola en la cama- descansa hoy aquí, no habrá problema

- gracias – murmuro Aome mientras la enfermera se dedicaba a otras cosas.

¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ese hijo hubiera sido bienvenido de haber sido otro momento, otro tiempo, pero ahora… su futuro era incierto, no sabía si podría criarlo algún día, si la vería como una madre o tendría que darlo en adopción… no quería atar a Sesshomaru, ya tenía suficiente con los problemas con naraku, no iba a ponerlo en peligro, si le decía acerca del embarazo seguramente no podría protegerlo como quería, tenía entonces que guardar ese secreto para ella… que triste…

………………………….

Ese camino aún era muy poco conocido para el, muy pocas veces lo había recorrido pero desde ahora en adelante hasta que Aome saliera libre lo recorrería cuantas veces fueran necesarias para verla. Se detuvo en el estacionamiento y vio el horrible edificio, sin duda era un lugar deprimente, incluso para Aome.

Después de pasar por toda la seguridad, revisiones, y de más pudo sentarse en la sala de espera de la prisión para poder verla. Nunca pensó estar en un sitio como ese…

- hola – dijo con una voz apagada. Estaba desmejorada, pálida, con ojeras…

- hola – respondió Sesshomaru tratando de escucharse normal - ¿ te sientes bien? Te veo …diferente

- no me gusta estar aquí – dijo Aome sin verlo a los ojos – pero estoy bien.

- no ..no he podido venir a verte más seguido pero ya he cambiado las juntas que tenía por las tardes los martes y jueves para los viernes y lunes y así podré venir a verte – dijo Sesshomaru

- pero de esa manera saldrás muy tarde

- no importa – dijo Sesshomaru – es provisional, en lo que sales de aquí.

- ¿y si nunca salgo? – preguntó Aome viendo de reojo a Sesshomaru que se sorprendió un tanto con la pregunta y después se enfado

- no digas tonterías, tu vas a salir de aquí – dijo con una seguridad que Aome desearía tener – tu eres inocente, no tienes por que estar aquí.

- ¿y si resultara lo contrario?

- Aome, no se que sucede, pero no voy a dejarte aquí, no me importa si eres o no inocente – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie – el jueves nos vemos

- Sesshomaru…

- no te rindas tan fácilmente – dijo sesshomaru antes de irse.

Aome vio como se retiraba, Sesshomaru siempre era así…pero creía en ella, tan ciegamente que la sacaría de ahí sin saber si era inocente o no… Aome se levantó, si el no rendía ella tampoco, ya resolvería lo del embarazo, así como Sesshomaru la quería sacar de ahí ella lo quería proteger, y lo lograría.


	15. un futuro prominente

**Capitulo 14 ****" futuro prominente" **

La noticia de su embarazo solo había llegado a oídos de la directora de la prisión, nadie más tendría que enterarse hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario. Se abrazó a si misma, nadie más podía hacerlo y ella tendría que reunir fuerzas de donde pudiera para poder sobrevivir con esa pena que le embargaba el alma para poder salvar la vida de su hijo, fruto del amor que tenía por Sesshomaru…una prueba viviente.

- algo te pasa – dijo Kanna viendo a la chica en la cama

- nada, solo estoy deprimida – dijo Aome sin voltear a verla

- no veo por que – dijo Kanna en un tono de voz despreocupado

- no lo se – dijo Aome " tal vez por que estoy esperando un hijo de un hombre al que no voy a volver a ver quizás" pensó Aome.

- tienes a alguien que te espera fuera – dijo Kanna – te visita dos veces a la semana cuando a muchas de nosotras nos visitan una vez al año, te trae regalos y cuando te visita se preocupa sinceramente por ti

- ya se le pasará , cuando vea que no hay esperanzas para mi – dijo Aome

- no creo que seas culpable

- tu no sabes nada .

Nada, ella culpable, podría haber hecho otra cosa, tomar otra decisión pero no lo había hecho, ahora afrontaría las consecuencias de sus actos. Además, su corazón le pedía a gritos que ese bebe no iba a estar junto a ella y aún así luchaba constantemente por no tomarle cariño, después de todo lo iba a dar en adopción, si ella no podía cuidarlo, si se lo iban arrancar de sus brazos entonces lo mejor sería no encariñarse con el, dolería demasiado cuando se separarán y ya tenía suficiente. ¿ponerle nombre? Ni hablar, eso significaba que quería quedarse con el, claro que si la situación fuera otra estaría segura que ya tendría nombres posibles.

La hora de hacer los que hacer llegó, le habían reasignado sus tareas para que no interviniera con el embarazo, era realmente bueno. Ahora tenía que ayudar a limpiar algunas partes del patio, solo en los primeros meses, después se dedicarías a cosas más sencillas, la cocina tal vez.

Así que salió de su cama y se dedicó a limpiar el pedazo de patio que le correspondía, había otras tres mujeres limpiando el patio, otra de ellas estaba embarazada como ella, decidió concentrarse en su tarea, no era bueno para ella pensar en como pasarían los siguientes meses dentro de esa prisión. De pronto sintió como la empujaban, casi caía al suelo pero pudo quedar en pie, volteo a ver a su agresora y era nada menos que Kagura, había sacado la basura y ahora la veía con una mirada llena de burla. Aome decidió ignorarla, no era bueno pelear con una persona así.

- ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones? ¿ o es que no aguantas estar con nosotras y por eso pediste tu cambio? ¿no somos lo suficiente para tu estilo de vida? – preguntó Kagura empujando a Aome cada vez más fuerte hasta que en el último empujón Aome cayó al suelo.

- déjame en paz – dijo Aome levantándose del suelo

- no tienes más que decir? Vaya vaya, te has quedado sin habla…- dijo mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor .

- lárgate – dijo Aome más enojada cada vez

- estaba pensando, ese hombre que viene a verte ¿Por qué no lo compartes conmigo eh? Esta bastante guapo y…- Kagura tuvo que callarse debido al fuerte golpe que Aome la había dado en la mejilla. Kagura la volteo a ver sonriendo con malicia, Aome se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde.

Kagura se fue directamente a la cara de Aome, le dio un golpe igual de fuerte en el pómulo derecho, Aome intento levantarse y vio que kagura iba a darle un golpe en el estómago e inmediatamente recibió el golpe con la espalda, le dolió tanto que grito y las demás mujeres fueron enseguida a ver que estaba pasando. Kagura seguía enfurecida y Aome se concentraba en proteger su vientre, era lo más importante…

- basta ya kagura! – gritó una de las mujeres

- aprenderá a respetarme! – dijo kagura dando un golpe

- basta! – dijo una policía que acababa de llegar a la escena, separó a Aome y a Kagura, todas las demás se reunieron alrededor y Aome finalmente cayó de rodillas al suelo, tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz, feos golpes en el pómulo, en la espalda, pero había logrado su objetivo… y el cansancio la venció y se desvaneció…

………………………..

Entre las obligaciones del hospital, y las de los abogados ya no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por pequeñeces, estaba ya saliendo del hospital cuando el teléfono sonó, dudó en contestarlo pero al final decidió hacerlo.

- Sesshomaru Taisho – respondió

- me alegra encontrarlo, hablamos de la prisión donde se encuentra Aome Higurashi, decidimos oportuno el llamarle ya que Aome se metió en una pelea y…

- voy enseguida – dijo Sesshomaru colgando el teléfono, ¿en una pelea? ¿Qué estaba pensando Aome?

Llegó a la prisión, lo guiaron hasta la enfermería donde una mujer lo atendió primero, lo sentó en una silla algo vieja en un consultorio y abrió el expediente de Aome.

- Aome ya se encuentra mejor… afortunadamente protegió su vientre de otra forma el bebe hubiera…

- ¿bebe? – preguntó Sesshomaru incrédulo. ¿Aome estaba embarazada y no le había dicho?

- esta embarazada señor Taisho, no sabía si decirle pero no se quien es el padre y..

- yo lo soy – dijo Sesshomaru de repente sintiendo orgullo pero este sentimiento fue remplazado por furia ¿Cómo se atrevía Aome a ocultarle algo así? Y sobre todo a meterse en una pelea?!!!

- necesitamos aplicarle algunos medicamentos y … le recomiendo que busque la forma de sacarla antes de comiencen los meses difíciles – le dijo

- lo haré, Aome estará fuera antes del mes seis – le dijo Sesshomaru con una seguridad que la enfermera le creyó.

- bueno, esta bien, puede pasar a verla – le dijo.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta donde estaban los enfermos, había una mujer en la primera cama pero no le tomó importancia, estaba dispuesto a hacerle entender a Aome que nada de mentiras, nada de peleas …Al final estaba Aome, su nariz estaba vendada, un fuerte golpe en el pómulo le había dejado amoratado, y tenía una mirada llena de tristeza y vació…

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! – preguntó en un tono mordaz. Aome al verlo palideció y decidió no verlo.

- gracias ya estoy mejor – le dijo sarcástica

- te pregunte – le dijo el poniendo una mano en la cama, viéndola peligrosamente - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿me crees estúpido? ¿pensabas dejar a ese bebe sin padre?

- yo…- comenzaba a decir Aome buscando las palabras adecuadas, Sesshomaru estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿o es que yo no soy el padre?

- ¡si lo eres!

- ¿entonces? No te entiendo, te visito dos veces a la semana, estoy haciendo lo imposible por sacarte de aquí… trató de protegerte y no me dejas!

- ¡¿no has pensado que yo también trato de protegerte?! – gritó Aome desesperada

- ¿protegerme de que? – preguntó Sesshomaru tomándola de los brazos -. Dímelo Aome….habla conmigo!

- no puedo – dijo Aome comenzando a llorar. Sesshomaru se desespero y la dejo bruscamente en la cama. Le dio la espalda tratando de calmarse y escuchaba los sollozos de Aome, realmente estaba afligida…

- si no me lo dices entonces no podré – comenzó a decir cuando Aome le lanzó una almohada

- vete – le dijo volteándose para darle la espalda. Sesshomaru pudo distinguir la amargura de sus palabras

- te sacaré antes del segundo trimestre – le dijo devolviéndole la almohada.

- no digas cosas que no vas a cumplir – dijo Aome aún sin verlo. Sesshomaru se molestó y la volteo a fuerzas.

- mírame – le dijo – he dicho que te sacaré antes del mes seis y eso es un hecho.

Aome sabía que hablaba en serio, estaba decidido a sacarla antes del mes seis pero ella lo dudaba, su situación no era del todo buena y…

- debes cuidarte – le dijo sentándose en la cama – me gustaría hacerte algunos estudios pero dudo que lo permitan…solo me queda…

- voy a estar bien – le dijo tomándolo de la mano.

- solo asegúrate de no meterte en más peleas – le dijo – si no yo mismo me encargaré de darte una paliza después de que te alivies.

- no serías capaz – le dijo Aome divertida por su intento de expresión seria y amenazante – no lo hiciste ni siquiera cuando ensucie tu bata blanca que te quedaba, o cuando rompí el vidrio de la sala o …

- ya entendí – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndole un dedo en los labios para callarla – pero no estamos hablando de travesuras estamos hablando de un bebe

- si ya lo se – dijo Aome bajando la cabeza. Sesshomaru la rodeo con un brazo y le besó la cabeza y después la frente, la nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y darle un beso tierno, que transmitía lo único que quería… amor.

- prometo no demorarme, te lo juro cariño – dijo casi como para el mismo. Aome asintió con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- creo en ti…

Y así como entró en la prisión salió, confundido, inseguro de que debía sentir, la noticia de que iba a ser padre lo había dejado bastante sorprendido, a decir verdad no lo hubiera pensado hasta dentro de algunos años pero… ya estaba ahí y no iba a huir por supuesto. Claro que lo más importante era sacar a Aome si podía dentro del primer trimestre, sabía que este sumamente difícil y no quería que lo pasará sola.

Llegó a la casa de su padre con pensamientos sobre su vida, imágenes de Aome sufriendo dentro de la prisión y su hijo…Dios, debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas, no había asimilado la idea de ser padre pero el sufrimiento de Aome durante el embarazo era suficiente como para atormentarlo todo el día y a toda hora. Puso la mano en el picaporte y espero a que el temblor en sus manos se disminuyera.

- buen día joven Taisho- dijo uno de los sirvientes al verlo pasar

- ¿Dónde esta mi padre?

- en el despacho con el joven Inuyasha y un abogado

- gracias.

Sesshomaru se dirigió al estudio donde estaban su padre, Inuyasha y el señor Ikeda. Todos estaban sentados con las cabezas hundidas en las sillas con el ceño fruncido y el rostro tenso. Al verlo llegar solo levantaron levemente la cabeza y después siguieron pensando. Sesshomaru escuchó todo lo que tenía que decir el abogado pero la verdad es que tenía más clavada la imagen de Aome en el hospital que lo que estaba diciendo realmente el hombre. Su padre muy pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y pidió que escuchará más atentamente.

Después de muchas horas de estas pensando, su humor estaba por los suelos, el abogado insistía en que no se podía sacar a Aome si no hablaba y Sesshomaru insistía en que debía hacerlo a la brevedad posible. Inuyasha y el señor Taisho estaban ya demasiado cansados como para discutir de nuevo pero tenían que hacerlo, no lograban llegar a un acuerdo y tenían que hacerlo.

- ya le he dicho un millón de veces, Aome no saldrá si no habla, eso durará unos meses….

- ¿Cuántos?

- seis…o más – dijo el abogado – no se preocupe, la verdad es que no las tratan mal y…

- no! – dijo Sesshomaru poniéndo las manos en el escritorio de manera violenta - ¡no voy a dejar a Aome ahí! Por Dios esta embarazada ¿Qué puede hacer una….? – se calló en cuanto supo lo que acababa de decir.

Al instante se creo un silencio terriblemente incomodo, Inuyasha solo volteo a otro lado, no parecía tan sorprendido como su padre que estaba en shock y cuando se despejo lo vio fijamente y fue directamente hacía el, Sesshomaru no se movió a pesar de saber lo que le esperaba.

Inu No Taisho tomó a su hijo el mayor por la camisa e hizo gala de la mirada más fría y violenta que Sesshomaru podía recordar.

- ¿es tuyo? – preguntó siseando con la voz

- por supuesto – contestó Sesshomaru sin dar un paso atrás ni hacer intentos por soltarse

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarla embarazada?! Es muy joven y encima si situación no esta como para estar en ese estado – dijo el padre de Sesshomaru soltándolo

- no estaba en mis planes – confesó Sesshomaru – pero lo único que puedo hacer es sacarla de ahí antes del segundo trimestre.

- estará fuera – sentencio su padre -¿ me escuchó? – le preguntó al abogado que fue lo suficiente inteligente para quedarse callado y asentir con la cabeza. – y respecto a ti, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar.

El señor Taisho se retiró furioso de la habitación y Sesshomaru se sintió más relajado, su padre era el único hombre que podía ponerle nervioso, después de todo su carácter era por el y si algo sabía era que con su padre no era conveniente meterse. Inuyasha se levantó y con pasos cansados se dirigió a la puerta pasando a un lado de su hermano sin decir nada.

-¿no tienes nada que decir? – preguntó Sesshomaru a sus espaldas

- ¿Qué puedo decir? La decisión ya esta tomada, todo lo que tenía que decir ahora ya no importa – dijo Inuyasha abriendo la puerta del despacho.

………………………………..

Aome se sentó en el borde de la litera, la imagen de Sesshomaru enfadado por ignorar el hecho de que iba a ser padre, le emocionaba la idea de que estuviera dispuesto a pelear contra todos para que ese bebe naciera fuera de la cárcel, creía en el, iba a sacarla antes del primer trimestre.

- ¿de mejor humor? – preguntó su compañera.

- si – respondió Aome sonriendo sorprendiendo a su compañera

- no deberías volver a meterte con Kagura

- no lo haré – dijo Aome – si ella no lo hace conmigo

- ingenua, ella seguirá metiéndose contigo

- pero yo saldré pronto

- ¿ se esta resolviendo el caso?

- creo…que si.

Aome estuco contemplando su mano, ahí en un dedo estaba el anillo que compartía con Sesshomaru, o por lo menos ahí debería de estar, se lo habían quitado al entrar en ese lugar pero esta vez que había recibido la visita de Sesshomaru logró vislumbrar el anillo en su mano, aún lo llevaba ¿acaso se sentía como ella? Aome albergó la esperanza de que así fuera y así cayó dormida.

…………….

Trató de dormir pero el sueño se negaba a visitarlo, la verdad es que la idea de ser padre aún no lo dejaba dormir, ni pensar con claridad, era un hombre frió por naturaleza, lo sabía, Aome era una criatura increíble, única en su especie, por algo lo había soportado a lo largo de estos años, había visto lo que nadie ve, aprendido a quererlo y ahora venía un compromiso con otro pequeño ser, sangre de su sangre, ¿lograría ser un poco más cálido con ese hijo?, lo intentaría, de verdad que lo haría, solo quería asegurarle un futuro prominente a este hijo…


	16. compensaciones

**Capitulo 15 ****" compensaciones" **

Un mes había pasado desde la promesa de Sesshomaru, Aome aún creía en el, sabía que los procesos legales eran largos y tediosos, además sus visitas se habían incrementado, sin falta dos veces a la semana, algunas veces incluso tres veces, le llevaba ropa, comida, cosas que ella no necesitaba pero el insistía en llevarlas. Las cosas con kagura seguían igual, habían disminuido un poco el ignorarla, Aome estaba empeñada en no hacerle caso, su bebe y su salud eran primero que nada.

Esa tarde estaba leyendo un libro sobre maternidad cuando un policía le llamó, al parecer tenía visita, Sesshomaru o el señor Ikeda que era su abogado. Aome suspiró y se levantó de la cama, Kanna la vio de reojo pero no le dijo nada. Pasó por las celdas incluida la de Kagura que comenzó a incordiarla con comentarios hirientes que trato de ignorar y olvidar con todas sus fuerzas.

Al llegar a la sala de visitas vio a Sesshomaru, el señor Ikeda y el señor Taisho. Aome se preocupo al ver al señor Taisho, no la había ido a ver y le daba vergüenza el que la viera ahí.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó Sesshomaru al besarle la frente

- bien – dijo Aome sonriendo con nerviosismo – no les esperaba

- Sesshomaru incordió al guardia tanto que nos dejo pasar – dijo el señor Taisho mostrando una sonrisa amable.

- ah…- consiguió decir Aome - ¿Cómo están Inuyasha y la señora Izayoi?

- ¿señora? – preguntó el señor Taisho confundido – es tu abuela Aome, nada ha cambiado

- muchas cosas han cambiado – dijo Aome logrando ocultar sus lágrimas

- en cuanto a la familia – dijo Sesshomaru – pero mis padres siguen siendo tus abuelos, no renunciarían a ese derecho.

- cierto – dijo Inu no Taisho – y estas esperando nuestro primer nieto, no podemos hacer más que querer consentirte en cuanto salgas de aquí.

- si es que salgo – dijo Aome sin pensarlo, las palabras de Kagura se habían grabado en su mente.

- ¿otra vez con eso? – preguntó Sesshomaru enfadado. – te lo he dicho mil veces.

- lo siento – se disculpo Aome sonriendo sinceramente

- precisamente hemos a decirle buenas nuevas –dijo el señor Ikeda – saldrá pronto – anunció el abogado orgulloso

- ¿de verdad? – preguntó Aome esperanzada.

- no he descansado hasta conseguirlo, hasta que se procese su caso estará bajo custodia del señor Taisho

- ¿viviré en casa de los abuelos? – preguntó Aome sorprendida

- así es, solo hasta que se demuestre tu inocencia – dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿Cuándo?

- mañana – dijo el abogado

- ¿mañana? – preguntó Aome con lágrimas en los ojos

- mañana – contesto Sesshomaru sonriendo al ver la expresión llena de esperanza de Aome.

- cumpliste – dijo Aome secándose las lágrimas con el torso de las manos.

La verdad es que se sentía algo mareada, pero eso no era problema, saldría al día siguiente, sería libre y bueno eso era lo único que pedía, ser libre para poder cuidar bien de su bebe, vio a Sesshomaru sonriendo y se seco las lágrimas. Estaría bien, todo iba a estar bien.

……………………………

Regresó a su celda llena de esperanzas para su bebe y para si misma, comenzó a guardar todas sus cosas, eran pocas pero podría estar lista mañana por la mañana. Vio a su compañera kanna, ya estaba dormida, que lastima quería decirle lo feliz que se encontraba…

- ¿te vas? – le preguntó una voz, Aome volteo a ver, era Kanna.

- si, provisionalmente – le dijo. Kanna sonrió y Aome la imitó.

- me parece bien, sabía que el hombre que te venía a ver no era de palabras a la ligera.

- si bueno…yo dude un poco – admitió Aome avergonzada

- descansa, mañana saldrás de aquí.

Aome cerró los ojos con sueños por contar y esperanzas por guardar.

La mañana vino, Aome estaba nerviosa, todas sus cosas estaban ya guardadas en una pequeña caja y estaba completamente vestida, claro que la ropa ya no le quedaba bien por que su estomago ya no era el mismo pero no le importo. Espero pacientemente a que la policía encargada llegará con la orden para que ella pudiera salir.

La mujer llegó y guió a Aome una última sala donde la hicieron esperar un buen rato en lo que arreglaban los papales pertinentes, estaba ansiosa, quería verlo, abrazarlos, estar en una cama conocida, con gente que la apreciaba…

Listo, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos policías, Aome espero a ver su rostro y ahí estaba, su cara perfecta, sus ojos viéndola fijamente. No se resistió más y lo abrazó fuertemente sintiendo como el rodeaba de inmediato su cintura con su brazo y le besa el cabello.

- lista? – le preguntó con su voz aterciopelada. Aome sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al volver escuchar esa voz tan libremente…

- si – logró contestar. Y así Sesshomaru la tomó de los hombros, y la guió fuera de la habitación y poco tiempo después de la prisión donde se encontraba.

Aome pudo ver al auto de Sesshomaru a distancia, siempre sobresalía entre todos los demás, pero esta vez dentro estaba Inuyasha, Aome volteo a ver a Sesshomaru y mostraba un rostro algo incomodo e Inuyasha uno de satisfacción.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aome al verlo – Inuyasha…

- quise venir a recibirte – dijo simplemente – vaya, te ves tan hermosa – la abrazó efusivamente y Aome recibió el abrazo de buena gana.

- que bueno – logró decir ya que las lágrimas le impedían decir más.

- es hora de irnos – le dijo Sesshomaru que le lanzó las llaves del auto a Inuyasha el cual se sorprendió, pero después comprendió que lo hacía para mantenerlo lejos de Aome y no le quedo de otra más que aceptarlo.

- ya tenemos lista la que será tu habitación! – dijo Inuyasha al volante – te va a gustar.

- espero no se hayan molestado mucho – dijo Aome sonrojada

- mis padres querían comprar todo nuevo pero les dije que no sería mucho el tiempo que te quedarías –dijo Sesshomaru – la verdad quiero regresar al departamento lo antes posible

- ¿es que tu vas a vivir con…?

- el insistió – dijo Inuyasha – claro que no hay problema, la casa es suficientemente grande…- refunfuño

- pero…

- no piensas que voy a dejar a la madre de mis hijos sola – dijo Sesshomaru serio. Aome se sonrojo al escuchar esto.

- no estaría sola idiota – dijo Inuyasha - ¿acaso crees que mi madre va a permitir que este sola? Apenas se entero que va a ser abuela y ya compro no se cuantas cosas….

- no debió haberse molestado – dijo Aome en voz baja

- deja de decir tonterías –la atajo Sesshomaru – es el primer nieto que va a tener mi madre…no la hubieras podido disuadir de comprar todas las cosas aunque se lo hubieras prohibido.

- tienes razón – dijo Aome sonriendo un poco más animada

Muy pronto vio la mansión imponente de los Taisho. Ya habían llegado. Sesshomaru bajo la ligera caja e Inuyasha la ayudo a bajar a ella. Al entrar, la señora Taisho, su abuela como le gustaba decirle estaba sonriendo y en cuanto entró la abrazó con el cariño de una autentica madre. Aome quiso llorar pero retuvo las lágrimas.

- Bienvenida a casa –le dijo Izayoi emocionada – ya tenemos todo listo para ustedes dos!

- gracias madre – dijo Sesshomaru

- para ti no – dijo la madre sonriendo poniendo una mano en el vientre apenas abultado de Aome – para Aome y este pequeñín ¿ya sabes el sexo?

- eh…no…- contestó algo divertida de ver la expresión algo enfadada de Sesshomaru.

- le haremos unos estudios en los próximos días – explico Sesshomaru.

- ya madre, deja a Aome subir a descansar – dijo Inuyasha que acababa de entrar

- oh cierto que desconsiderada soy, Aome vamos sígueme – le indico Izayoi. Aome la siguió y Sesshomaru detrás de ella.

La habitación que le tenían dispuesta era una de invitados, pero había sido adornada con motivos rosas, y la vista era genial. La señora Taisho abrió el armario dejando ver algo de ropa, o más bien mucha ropa.

- te compramos algo de ropa, pensé que la ropa normal no te quedaría así que hice algunas compras, espero no te moleste – dijo Izayoi yazme negó con la cabeza.

- bien, entonces a descansar – dijo Aome sonriendo. Iba a estar bien en esa casa

……………………….

La casa Taisho estaba tan llena de ruidos como hacía mucho no lo estaba. La anciana Kaede, la cocina y ama de llaves de la casa se encargaba de las comidas, cenas y algunos desayunos aunque la verdad era algo totalmente nuevo para ella, la familia casi siempre comía fuera y ella solo cocinaba para ella y algunos sirvientes. Ahora todos procuraban estar en casa el mayor tiempo posible, por supuesto que la señora había dejado sus eventos benéficos para estar con Aome, Inuyasha entre el trabajo y sus estudios encontraba espacio para platicar un rato con Aome, el señor de la casa sonreía más a menudo y Sesshomaru regresaba del hospital muy temprano por las tardes y de ahí en adelante monopolizaba el tiempo de Aome, o por lo menos trataba de hacerlo.

- tienes que desayunar – le dijo rotundamente Sesshomaru a Aome que estaba tendida en la cama, pálida.

- te dije que no – dijo Aome

- el bebe necesita nutrientes y no podrá obtenerlos si tu no comes – dijo Sesshomaru

- tengo asco, si como de cualquier forma lo regresaré – dijo Aome levantándose inmediatamente al baño. Sesshomaru se quedo de pie por un instante pero en cuanto iba ayudar a Aome esta lo detuvo con una mano.- prefiero hacerlo sola, se que esto no es lo tuyo.

- no digas tonterías, eres mi …- Sesshomaru se detuvo…Aome era su ¿Qué? ¿su protegida? No, ¿ su amiga? Ni pensarlo…¿su novia? Era lo más cercano pero a el le hubiera gustado decir , " su esposa" .

- ¿tu que? – preguntó Aome curiosa al momento de sentarse en la alfombra de la habitación.

- necesitamos casarnos – dijo sencillamente – no lo había pensado hasta ahora.

- pero pronto estaré gorda y el vestido de novia y todo eso…

- en dos semanas – dijo Sesshomaru

- pero…

- quiero el derecho de llamarte mi esposa por todas las de la ley – dijo y Aome se sonrojo

- con todo esto del juicio yo no estoy segura…- dijo adquiriendo un tono triste – si no me encuentran inocente tendrás una esposa en la prisión y …

- tonta – dijo Sesshomaru de repente – es lo menos importante, tu saldrás inocente de esto.

- pero…

- shhh – dijo cubriéndole la boca con un dedo – no quiero escuchar más del asunto, ahora le ordeno a Kaede que te traiga algo de comer

- te dije que no! te dije que lo iba a regresar de inmediato! Me siento fatal.

- no te pongas difícil – dijo Sesshomaru

- esta bien – se resigno Aome.

Más tarde Aome que estaba sentada en la terraza de la casa recibió la noticia de que su amiga Sango y Miroku la visitaban. Así que se vistió adecuadamente y horas más tarde los recibió. Venían sonriendo, Sango incluso parecía un poco roja del rostro y Miroku mostraba una sonrisa extraña…

- lo siento tanto amiga! – dijo Sango al momento de llegar con ella, la abrazó con cariño – yo no sabía y…

- no pasa nada – dijo Aome – todo esta bien.

- que casa eh! – dijo Miroku sentándose en un sofá. Sango se sentó junto a el

- ¿Cómo se enteraron que estaba aquí?

- tu novio, bueno fue casualidad, llamé a tu celular después de unos días, sabía que te habían llevado presa pero no podía conseguir saber nada de ti, así que pensé que ya estabas fuera, después de todo ya eran meses…y quien contesto fue tu novio, al presente me di el susto de mi vida, pero el me explico con pocos detalles lo que había pasado y me dio la dirección.

- pero ha pasado más de eso no es cierto? – preguntó Miroku viendo el vientre de Aome la cual se sonrojo.

- si…tengo ya cuatro meses…creo – dijo

- amiga… felicidades!

- gracias…aunque viene en el momento menos adecuado, si no hubiera sido por Sesshomaru yo seguiría ahí dentro y…

- me imagino cuanto ha de quererte – dijo Miroku – un hombre no se esfuerza tanto por alguien que no quiere ni valora.

- tienes razón – admitió Sango

- nos casaremos dentro de dos semanas, me encantaría que asistieran a la boda!

- claro amiga! Y dime como se tomo esto de la paternidad Sesshomaru eh?

- pues…al principio se enfado pero fue más por que me encontró en el hospital pero…creo que bien.

Aome estuvo muy tranquila y relajada con sus amigos, le hacía falta distraerse y ellos en verdad querían estar con ella.

Por la noche Aome se quedo en su habitación, Sesshomaru fue a las diez, dijo que de ninguna manera pensaba dormir otra noche solo. Aome se enterneció a tal grado que algunas lágrimas le rodaron por las mejillas pero de inmediato de las seco, Sesshomaru se estaba esforzando, ella tenía que hacer lo mismo. Se recostó junto a el que de inmediato la abrazo por la cintura que cada vez se ensanchaba más, sintió vergüenza pero el le susurraba palabras dulces y cariñosas al oído, pronto se relajo y se dejo acariciar, besar, y fue una experiencia totalmente extraña y fascinante. Sesshomaru se detenía en su vientre y lo besaba con ternura, acariciando sus piernas, sus senos, retardando su placer para darle más a ella, para hacerla sentir cuanto la había extrañado. Al final de la noche Aome había tenido una de las experiencias más placenteras y hermosas de su vida y se quedo dormida junto a Sesshomaru que le besó la frente y la dejo dormir.

¿Qué hora era?, Aome se despertó, vio el reloj del buró y vio que marcaba las 4 de la mañana, era temprano pero tenía hambre, quería algo dulce, un pastel quizás…helado. Estaba cansada, pero el hambre le gano y tuvo que sentarse, era un viaje rápido a la cocina, y …

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Sesshomaru que la veía desde la cama

- tengo hambre – dijo Aome y entonces Sesshomaru se sentó también – tu vuelve a dormir, tienes trabajo mañana y…

- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga? – preguntó mientras se ponía la bata de seda roja

- pastel pero creo que no hay tu madre me dijo que tendría que comprar uno para mañana pero no te preocupes yo…

- ¿de que tipo? – preguntó con la voz tranquila como si no le molestara en lo absoluto el tener que levantarse de madrugada. Sacaba unos pantalones y al parecer una chamarra….

- ¿perdón?

- ¿de que tipo el pastel?

- ¿vas a ir a comprarlo?! – preguntó Aome sorprendida – pero no hay tiendas abiertas y…

- las hay – dijo Sesshomaru - ¿algo más? – le preguntó mientras e calzaba los zapatos

- helado – respondió Aome sin creerlo aún.

- ¿vainilla?

- si

- vuelve a la cama, no tardo – dijo Sesshomaru y salió de la habitación.

Aome se recostó, no podía creerlo, que vergüenza, de haber sabido que Sesshomaru se molestaría en ir por el pastel no se hubiera levantado, a no pero esa maldita hambre.

- tu padre tiene mucha paciencia – dijo acariciando su vientre

Pocos minutos después Aome se quedo dormida pero fue despertada por Sesshomaru media hora después, traía una rebanada de pastel en una mano y había helado en el buró. Aome sonrió y le dio un beso tierno.

- no tenías que hacerlo.

- he escuchado que a las embarazadas hay que cumplirles sus antojos – respondió alzando los hombros – supongo que es cierto, además allá no tuviste la oportunidad de tener todo esto y quiero compensártelo

- pero no fue tu culpa – dijo Aome

- aún así quiero hacerlo, no dudes en decirme lo que quieres, yo te lo traeré

- esta la señora Kaede ¿sabes, también tu madre, tu padre e incluso Inuyasha podrían ..- Sesshomaru la calló con un beso repentino

- si no estoy yo esta bien pero cuando este yo solo dímelo a mi.

- esta bien – contestó Aome sonriendo – este bebe tiene mucha suerte de tener un padre tan generoso

- no me confundas Aome, solo tu puedes sacar este lado de mi personalidad…y presiento que ese bebe lo podrá hacer también, si es como tu es seguro

- entonces es un hecho.


	17. tu luz

**Capitulo 16 ****" tu luz" **

Los días habían estado tan tranquilos que por ratos Aome olvidaba su situación con la ley. Todos se dedicaban a consentirla, Sesshomaru estaba irreconocible, incluso su propia madre lo decía y ella se sentía halagada de ser la causante de ese cambio. Por las tardes caminaba por el jardín, siempre la acompañaba Izayoi pero esa tarde estaba ocupada y decidió que salir sola no era una mala idea hasta que…

- ¿sola? Ni pensarlo ¿quieres que Sesshomaru nos asesine a todos si algo te pasa? – le dijo Inuyasha al verla caminar hacía el jardín – te acompaño

- pero seguramente estas ocupado y…

- vamos, tu solo preocúpate por ese bebe ¿ya sabes que va a ser?

- niña – dijo Aome con orgullo – Sesshomaru dice que es mejor así, yo quería niño para que se pareciera a tu hermano pero…

- esta mejor así Aome, créeme

- Sesshomaru no es tan malo, tu deberías saberlo, eres su hermano!

- es por eso que no lo se, solo se concentro en exigirme más – dijo Inuyasha pensativo mientras caminaban por el pasto.

- vamos debe haber una vez en la que te cayó bien – dijo Aome sonriente

- bueno…hubo una vez, estaba en primaria, en 6 para ser más especifico, yo era muy inquieto, y un día me busqué un pleito con un chico que era más grande que yo, estaba aterrado por que me había amenazado que para el fin de esa semana me iba a golpear, ya sabes, no le dije a nadie, creía que todo iba a salir bien si yo solo lo arreglaba…y ese día, a la hora exacta ahí estaba Sesshomaru, con sus cosas de la universidad, sus lentes..- decía Inuyasha son una amplia sonrisa – debiste haberlos visto Aome… era tan cómico… Sesshomaru los había amedentrado incluso antes de que yo llegara, uno de ellos incluso le pregunto que si estaba bien que un doctor los amenazara así y Sesshomaru les dijo que podría hacerles cosas que los demás no…total que nunca volví a tener problemas con ellos…

- como todo un hermano mayor – dijo Aome imaginándose la escena

- la verdad es que nadie conoce a Sesshomaru, nadie como tu

- no es tan difícil de verdad, es solo que….

- el no lo permite – atajo Inuyasha – no imagino como es que…es en verdad

- Inuyasha…

- y lo peor es que…yo…me di cuenta muy tarde de…de lo que…

- ¿de que? – preguntó Aome viendo la expresión atormentada de Inuyasha

- de cuanto me hubiera gustado que….- comenzó viendo el vientre de Aome – que ese hijo fuera mío.

- Inuyasha! – dijo Aome sorprendida

- olvídalo Aome es una tontería – sonrió Inuyasha – era solo una broma!

- no me hagas eso.! – dijo Aome sonriendo aliviada

Y a pesar de que Inuyasha le había dicho y asegurado que había sido una broma el rostro atormentado de Inuyasha le decía que algo había de verdad en sus palabras. Lo lamentaba , Inuyasha le caía bien, era un buen hombre y seguramente sería un excelente novio y padre de familia algún día…pero con alguien más. Vio por la ventana, estar en esa casa le era tan extraño, siempre, desde pequeña había pasado todo el tiempo en el departamento con Sesshomaru, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo poco que conocía a la familia Taisho, bueno tampoco podía hacer mucho ya que Sesshomaru siempre la había guardado para el, si lo pensaba bien.

- me preguntó que pasará cuando el bebe nazca – dijo una voz conocida para Aome, era Izayoi – la verdad pensaba que Sesshomaru sería un padre algo frió

- abuela – dijo Aome sonriendo

- tengo que reconocer que a demostrado ser un esposo realmente especial

- ¡pero si no es mi esposo!

- como si lo fuera, no creas que ese día no llegará, solo esta esperando a que tu situación se arregle y cuando sea así …

- bueno no hay prisa, lo importante es que el se hace cargo del bebe – respondió Aome

- ¿crees que no lo hubiera hecho? Aome, como si conocieras a mi hijo

- es cierto…

…………………….

Tenía tanto trabajo, pero no podía quedarse como antes, Aome necesitaba atención y antes de ir a la casa quería pasar a comprar algo de ropa de maternidad para Aome que comenzaba a dejar de ocupar otra parte de su guardarropa. Vio su reloj, eran ya las cuatro y el en la maldita oficina. Su secretaria entró, dejando otros papeles en su escritorio, más trabajo. Entonces el teléfono sonó…

- Bueno – contestó en tono malhumorado

- Sesshomaru es un mal momento – dijo la otra voz.

- no, claro que no, solo tengo mucho trabajo – dijo Sesshomaru más calmado – Rin dime ¿Qué deseas?

- se que ha de ser extraño que te hable, después de todo no tenemos nada y me lo dejaste bien claro pero…

- quiero que te quede claro que si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme – dijo Sesshomaru. Después de todo se sentía responsable de eso.

- gracias, tu siempre como un caballero

- es lo menos que puedo hacer

- quiero…bueno quería preguntarte si podía verte, solo comer o algo juntos para hablar

- …

- ¡no estoy tratando de reconquistarte!...solo quiero saber algo de ti, ser tu amiga, lo digo de corazón…

- bien, no he comido, si quieres podemos…

- perfecto!, en la cafetería cerca de tu trabajo!

- preferiría un poco más lejos…estoy harto del trabajo.

- entonces en la cafetería cerca del parque?

- me parece bien, ahí en …30 minutos

- bien, hasta al rato.

No había hecho ningún mal. Rin solo quería hablar y si ella quería algo más el no lo permitiría, además desde que le había confesado que había perdido un hijo suyo se sentía ligeramente responsable, o culpable por no haber estado ahí. Salió de su oficina camino al restaurante, además Rin era muy buena compañía, lejos de ser su amante había sido una excelente compañera y amiga. Su celular sonó, vio el número en la pantalla, era Aome.

- Hola – dijo una animada voz.

- hola ¿Cómo estas?

- bien, algo aburrida quería preguntarte si podías acompañarme a pasar un rato

- no puedo tengo algunos pendientes…- dijo Sesshomaru

- ah…- dijo en un tono algo decepcionado – bien, entonces iré con Inuyasha

- con Inuyasha? – preguntó desconcertado

- si, te dejo, nos vemos después – dijo y después colgó.

Sesshomaru guardó el celular, se había sentido un poco culpable por haberle mentido a Aome, pero no podía alterarla diciendo que iba a salir con Rin, solo lograría un problema más.

………………………

Aome no tuvo problemas para que Inuyasha aceptará ir con ella. La verdad es que se sentía un poco sentimental ese día y no quería estar sola. Sus ya cinco meses de embarazo le decían que la verdad no iba a ser fácil llevar el embarazo a término, principalmente con las preocupaciones constantes que tenía en mente, pero podría estar peor…

…………………

Rin se veía linda, bien, saludable. Esto le dio un poco de alivio, se sentó y pidió alho para comer.

- perdón por llamarte, se que…

- no, esta bien – le cortó el

- la verdad es que esta es la última vez que te veo, me voy a España, quiero seguir con mi vida en un lugar nuevo y … creo que España es el mejor lugar.

- ya veo…creo que es muy buena decisión – dijo Sesshomaru dando un sorbo al vino

- y…¿Cómo te va con Aome?

- bien, esta embarazada – dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa y después vio la expresión de Rin, vio el dolor en sus ojos y decidió no agregar más.

- tan joven…- dijo en voz ligeramente más baja

- ¿crees que no lo se, estoy conciente de ello más que nadie, pero me aseguro de que no pase nada – dijo Sesshomaru

- me alegro por ambos, más por ti… un hijo es…

- basta, no te hagas más daño

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho en ese entonces i yo te hubiera dicho lo de mi embarazo?

- pues...seguramente ahora tendríamos que estar recogiendo a un niño de la escuela…o algo parecido no se.

- te hubieras casado conmigo…- murmuro Rin…

- claro, era mi responsabilidad…

Siguieron platicando de temas más amenos durante todo una hora en la que Sesshomaru se sintió bien y relajado.

…………………..

Esa calle era la mejor para pasear, quería comprar algunas cosas para el bebe, hubiera preferido que fuera Sesshomaru pero este no había podido, ahora se sentía extraña con Inuyasha , paseando por las calles viendo ropa de bebes… Inuyasha se mostraba realmente amable, e incluso cariñoso con ella, por lo menos hasta donde se lo permitía. Llevaba ya dos bolsas donde había ropa de bebe y estaba exhausta, quería pasar a comer a algún lado, sus pies la mataban y quería llamar a Sesshomaru para decirle todo lo que había comprado.

Dieron la media vuelta en una esquina donde Inuyasha sabía que había un restaurante muy bueno, en frente de un parque. Aome iba sonriendo pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver la imagen de Sesshomaru abrazando a Rin…

- maldito – dijo Inuyasha tomando a Aome del brazo – volvamos – le dijo pero Aome estaba de pie sin poderse mover, ¿acaso la había estado engañando?, no ella confiaba en el pero entonces ¿Por qué la había visto? ¿acaso…aún sentía algo por ella?

La cabeza de Aome se encontraba mal, llena de preguntas sin respuesta, dudas, y la imagen de Sesshomaru con Rin, su pasado… De pronto se sintió mareada, creyó poder controlarlo, por lo menos hasta estar lejos de la vista de Sesshomaru… pero no tuvo tiempo solo se desvaneció en una oscuridad que no conocía y la voz cada vez más lejana de Inuyasha llamándola.

Su inconciencia no duro mucho, se despertó cuando iba en el auto de alguien… es más podía sentir unas manos rodeando sus hombros…unas piernas debajo de su cabeza, al enfocar bien su vista se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sesshomaru, quiso levantarse, dejar de tocarlo… pero el le detuvo del hombro

- no te muevas – dijo en tono autoritario – te llevamos al hospital

- no es necesario – dijo Aome – me siento perfectamente bien.

- deja que te lleve al hospital – dijo otra voz. Aome la reconoció como la de Inuyasha

- bien…- dijo Aome cansada, la verdad es que se sentía agotada y tenía un extraño dolor en el vientre…

Al llegar al hospital Aome no supo más, solo veía doctores, enfermeras, sabía que la llevaban en una camilla pero no sabía nada más que eso. Sesshomaru le sostenía de la mano pero ella se soltó, y el la vio dudando…

………………..

Y ahí estaba de nuevo en el hospital, sentado queriendo saber que es lo que sucedía con Aome. Inuyasha estaba a su lado, al parecer evitaba su mirada, esto le molesto.

- debiste tener más cuidado si ibas a ver a tu amante – dijo de repente. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos enormemente…

- no se de que estas hablando

- Aome te vio – dijo Inuyasha – esta aquí por tus estupideces, si en realidad no quieres ser padre de ese hijo entonces solo dilo y…

Inuyasha no supo que fue lo que paso, Sesshomaru se había movido tan rápido que no le había visto venir, solo lo sintió cuando le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, ahora estaba en el suelo, incapaz de poder decir nada, su quijada le dolía…

- Aome espera un hijo mío y será mejor que te lo vayas metiendo en la cabeza – le dijo en tono tan frió que no pudo responder,

- caballeros les recuerdo que están en un hospital – dijo un doctor que pasaba por ahí. Sesshomaru soltó una palabrota asustando a una señora que estaba sentada. Inuyasha en cambio de puso de pie con dignidad, su rostro aún le dolía pero no dijo nada, no volteo a ver a su hermano el cual mantenía el ceño fruncido todo el tiempo.

- lo se, no tienes por que repetirlo – dijo Inuyasha molesto – te encargas de restregármelo en la cara cada vez que puedes.- finalizo y después se marcho

- Señor Taisho – dijo una enfermera en la entrada del pasillo. Sesshomaru no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, inmediatamente fue a ver que sucedía

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó algo cansado

- la señora Aome pide verlo – dijo la enfermera sonriendo – sígame

Pasaron por algunos cuartos, doctores hasta llegar a una habitación. Sesshomaru vio como la enferma se retiraba y el se quedo en frente de la puerta. Suspiro y abrió la puerta, encontró a Aome en la cama, creía que estaba dormida pero vio como sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, le tomo de la mano y le beso el torso.

- yo…- comenzó ella pero el la interrumpió

- no te estaba engañando con Rin – dijo en un tono serio – me estaba diciendo que se va del país, eso es todo.

- lo se – admitió Aome sonrojada levemente – se que nunca me engañarías, te has portado tan bien conmigo…

- es normal, en el embarazo tus hormonas…

- ya…- dijo Aome abrazando a Sesshomaru – saldré en poco tiempo, me dijeron que era normal que me hubiera desmayado.

- si, lo imagine.

- ¿sabes? He estado pensando que quiero que comencemos a comprar cosas para el bebe… juntos – dijo Aome

- esta bien, ¿Qué quieres comprar?

- el cuarto, ropa juguetes… ¿Cómo te gustaría que le pusiéramos? ¿Qué te gustaría tener? – comenzó a preguntar emocionada

- niña, quiero que se parezca a ti – dijo Sesshomaru dándole un beso en la frente

- ahhh no yo quiero que sea niño y que tenga el cabello como el tuyo! – dijo Aome sonriendo ampliamente

- lo que sea esta bien – sonrió Sesshomaru

Aome siguió hablando de su futuro, Sesshomaru solo lograba imaginar lo que sería ser padre de un hijo suyo, hace unos meses lo veía como algo distante y ahora ahí estaba planeando el futuro de su hijo, con Aome… Y de pronto se dio cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella, la luz que le brindaba era inconfundible, era necesaria para poder avanzar en la oscuridad.

………………..

Las cosas aún estaban agitadas, había policías custodiando el bar, tenía que esperar a que todo se calmara, había dejado documentos importantes ahí, estaba seguro que no les habían encontrado por que de ser así seguramente ya estaría camino a la cárcel, solo tenía que ir por ellos, además la niña, la mesera de nombre Aome no había hablado aunque ya había salido de la cárcel, posiblemente había hecho un trato con la policía y eso era lo que el temía, tarde o temprano hablaría, entonces en tendría que callarla antes de que pudiera hacerlo, a ella y a su novio, ambos por su seguridad… mandaría a alguien para que lo hiciera… cuanto antes.


	18. nueva vida

**Capitulo 17 **** " escape hacía una nueva vida" **

Era tan agradable levantarse y saber que no tenía ninguna obligación ese día, la consentían demasiado pero ella no se quejaba más, era inútil, los primeros días se había quejado pero seguían igual así que decidió disfrutarlo. Acarició su vientre, ese bebe iba a tener una buena familia, no importaba si estaba o no casada con Sesshomaru, inconcientemente se trataban como un matrimonio y algunas veces no podía evitar pensar que era gracias al anillo que ambos portaban, era como un compromiso entre ellos, solo ambos sabían de que se trataba, que era lo que incluía… y así le gustaba pensar que ellos dos tenían un mundo a parte.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Aome lo hizo pasar, era nada más que el señor Taisho con una afable sonrisa y una bandeja con el desayuno que dejo en la mesita. Se acerco a Aome y se sentó en la cama poniéndola una mano en su vientre

- ¿Cómo esta la futura mamá de mi bisnieto eh? – preguntó con un cariñoso gesto

- bien – respondió Aome sonriendo – creo que aún esta tranquilo

- vaya, bisnieto, cuando nazca dile que soy su abuelo, soy muy joven para ser bisabuelo ¿no crees? – preguntó sonriendo. Aome estaba de acuerdo, el señor Taisho aún era atractivo, no parecía ni siquiera ser abuelo. – además a Izayoi la matas si ese bebe la llama bisabuela!

- tienes razón – dijo Aome después de reír un poco - además aún no imagino a Sesshomaru como padre de un bebe …

- yo tampoco hasta hace unos días, ¿sabes que abrió una cuenta para su universidad? Jaja claro que a Izayoi y a mi nos pareció un poco exagerado pero el nos contesto que quería que su hijo fuera a las mejores escuelas… lo dijo con tanto orgullo, como un verdadero padre…

- cuesta creerlo – dijo incorporándose – pero quien mejor que yo sabe que puede ser un buen padre….

………………..

Ya casi nada faltaba, tenían el cuarto, mucha ropa por supuesto, pañales, el apartamento estaba quedando algo diferente, por alguna razón ya no tenía el aspecto frío y sofisticado que tenía antes de que ese bebe estuviera en camino, ahora tenía más aspecto de hogar que de otra cosa y eso era lo que más adoraba Aome. Hoy irían a verlo de nuevo, Sesshomaru le había terminado de decorar la habitación, bueno la decoradora para ser más específicos, Aome ya casi no podía moverse, estaba ya en su octavo mes, a mediados del octavo mes pero había insistido tanto que Sesshomaru había aceptado a regañadientes.

Al abrir la puerta Aome encontró el departamento tan diferente y al mismo tiempo tan similar. Se imagino enseguida a un pequeño corriendo por ahí… Sesshomaru la hizo pasar, llegaron a la habitación en cuestión y Aome descubrió que era el cuarto más hermoso que había visto jamás, la pared estaba pintada de un color crema agradable a la vista con decoraciones de osos de peluche, una cuna blanca en una esquina, una mecedora en el centro , un baúl con juguetes al borde de la cuna, un pequeño tocador, un mueble donde cambiarle los pañales, cortinas blancas, e incluso un pequeño estante con libros infantiles.

- es hermoso – dijo acariciando cada uno de los muebles…

- sabía que te gustaría – dijo entrando en la habitación – también remodele mi habitación que desde ahora será nuestra.

- se me olvidaba – dijo Aome sonriendo – vamos a verla

Entraron y Aome supo que todo iba a ser diferente, ya no era la habitación de un soltero, era una habitación diferente, la cama era matrimonial pero las colchas eran de color vino con cojines y almohadas adornándola, la pared antes azul marino ahora era de color blanco marfil, un baúl antiguo al borde de la cama, dos buros que iban de acuerdo a la cama, el vestidor que siempre había tenido ropa de Sesshomaru ahora estaba partido a la mitad, una llena de ropa de hombre y la otra vacía, lista para llenarse. E incluso en baño estaba diferente…

- si que lo cambiaste – dijo Aome impresionada

- no sabía si te iba a gustar… si quieres cambiar algo estas en tu derecho – dijo recargándose en la pared

- ¿en serio? – preguntó incrédula – ni siquiera cuando vivía aquí me dabas tantas libertades, tu espacio era solamente tuyo, eso lo respeto, no tienes por que…

- mi espacio sigue siendo mi espacio – aclaro Sesshomaru – solamente que ahora quiero compartirlo contigo, eso es todo.

- ah… - dijo Aome sin saber realmente que decir…

- tenemos que irnos, mi madre quería que llegarás a comer a la hora – dijo Sesshomaru viendo su reloj. – vamos.

- si claro, ya estoy ansiosa por vivir aquí de nuevo – dijo Aome sonriendo – solo los tres.

Salieron del departamento. Sesshomaru encendió el auto después de que Aome estaba ya con el cinturón puesto y entonces arranco. La velocidad siempre había sido más alta pero ahora se moderaba por la condición de Aome. Además ahora se dormía con mayor facilidad, como prueba bastaba un botón, en estos instantes Aome ya estaba dormitando en el asiento de junto.

Llevaban ya más de la mitad de camino cuando Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de que un carro negro los estaba siguiendo, espero unos metros más para confirmarlo dando vuelta en un lugar inesperado. Así era, los estaban siguiendo, volteo a ver a Aome, no deseaba despertarla para asustarla, tenía que manejar esto el solo. Para empezar si los seguían significaba que no podía ir a la casa de sus padres, no arriesgaría la seguridad de los demás. Apretó el acelerador levemente, tenía que perderlos y si no podía, si no lo hacía entonces…la policía, ese era su recurso.

………………………..

Cuando despertó estaba en el estacionamiento de un lugar desconocido, vio el asiento del conductor, ahí se encontraba Sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados y las manos apretadas al volante, que extraño estaba tenso.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó tocándole el brazo. Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y le acarició el cabello

- no podemos seguir viviendo en la casa de mis padres – dijo

- si lo se pero el juez dijo que…

- Aome, alguien nos sigue, - dijo viendo las reacciones alarmantes de Aome – no te preocupes, ya hable con la policía hace unos minutos, uno de sus agentes llegara en unos momentos con la solución del problema

- ¿Qué solución? – preguntó Aome asustada

- tendremos que alejarnos Aome, llevamos aquí una hora, al parecer ya tienen un plan para perderlos de vista.

- pero ¿y el bebe? ¿y mi situación con la ley? Es decir yo…

- Aome – dijo Sesshomaru tomándola de los hombros – no te alarmes, tranquilízate, la policía sabe que tu situación es delicada, nos brindarán protección si hablas, tienes que hacerlo de acuerdo?

- pero si…¿si algo te pasa?

- nada me va a pasar, tienes que hablar Aome ¿esta bien?

- aja – dijo Aome viendo por la ventana tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas

- todo va a estar bien, tienes que confiar en mi cariño.

- si… confió en ti.

El agente especial de la policía llegó pocos minutos después con un fólder que le dio a Sesshomaru, este lo leyó rápidamente mientras el hombre se acomodaba.

- en los suburbios – dijo Sesshomaru – es muy cerca

- no podemos permitir que salgan de la ciudad pero le haremos creer que así es, deade ahora usted es Tamaki Watashi y usted es su señora esposa Sayuri Watashi, se dedica a vender seguros en una compañía relativamente cerca de la casa que le hemos conseguido y usted bueno será ama de casa, las visitas de las familias quedan prohibidas, solo pueden realizarlas desde este celular que marca número de otra ciudad, se investigará nuevamente.

- bien ¿habrá protección?

- las 24 horas – dijo el hombre

- esta bien, entonces esta es la dirección? – preguntó sacando un papel

- eso es todo de mi parte, tengan cuidado – dijo el hombre y enseguida bajo del auto.

Aome respiro profundo, ¿Cómo es que esa mañana se había despertado pensando en los muebles y todo lo demás y ahora estaba metida en un lío tan grande que no podía salir sola? Vio asustada a Sesshomaru, el iba a dejar su trabajo por ella, por lo que había trabajado desde antes de que ella le conociera…De pronto sintió algunas lágrimas caer, trató de controlar el llanto pero no podía, entonces una fría mano le seco las lágrimas, le tomo de la barbilla y lo acerco a el para besarle.

- no llores, todo va a salir bien – dijo Sesshomaru encendiendo el auto

- si, es solo que tu estas dejando tu trabajo y…

- solo me fui de vacaciones a Paris contigo para tener al bebe allá – dijo sonriendo – cuando lleguemos a la casa se supone que tenemos un fondo con nuestros nombres falsos… iré a sacar algo para poder llevarte a comer cerca…

- bien, no te preocupes, solo…solo quiero dormir – dijo Aome respirando con más tranquilidad.

Llegaron a los suburbios dos horas después, definitivamente cerca no estaba. Las calles eran todas similares, las casas todas de un diseño similar solo cambiaban los colores, había una o dos tiendas en cada cuadra, la velocidad del auto se había reducido. Sesshomaru estaba viendo los números hasta que se detuvo por completo en el número 21. Era una casa de dos pisos con una barda color marrón, el color de la casa interior parecía ser color naranja o al menos así se veía con la luz de los faros de la calle. Sesshomaru le ayudo a bajar del auto, buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Nada comparada con el departamento, tenía aspecto normal, simple, nada lujoso, era un lugar como cualquier otro, sin nada extraordinario. Suspiro, tenía que encontrarle el lado bueno de las cosas. Sesshomaru se asomó por la ventana y vio una camioneta de televisión de cable, seguramente ahí estaba su vigilancia. Aome estaba ya casi dormida, así que la tomo de los hombros y la ayudo a subir. La habitación principal tenía una pinta cómoda, así que Aome se dejo recostar por Sesshomaru, encendió la televisión en un canal de películas y tomó el teléfono, marco el número de una pizzería que vio en el camino y logro memorizar.

- ¿de que la quieres? – le preguntó mientras le hacían esperar.

- ¿pizza? – preguntó Aome sorprendida, nunca le había visto comer pizza. – no se de lo que sea.

- si, me da una grande Hawaiana, si, un refresco también, gracias – dijo, después les dijo la dirección y colgó el teléfono.

Cuarenta minutos después el chico llegó con la cara un poco asustada, seguramente los agentes de alguna forme se habían cerciorado de que fuera un empleado de la pizzería, Sesshomaru le pagó y le dio el cambio como propina. Subió entonces la pizza a la recamara y Aome la vio, era extraño, estaba todo tan tranquilo, como si estuvieran de vacaciones pero la verdad es que estaban escondidos.

Comieron en silencio, sin decir nada, esa noche Aome durmió abrazada del pecho de Sesshomaru el cual solo le acarició el cabello hasta que se durmió.

…………………….

Un extraño sonido la despertó, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos hasta reconocer que era el timbre de la casa, volteo a un lado para buscar a Sesshomaru pero este no estaba., entonces se puso de pie, se asomo por la ventana, la camioneta aún estaba ahí, entonces no debería suponer ningún peligro.

Bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y se encontró a un tipo alto, de cabello castaño, sonriendo.

-hola hermanita – dijo abrazándola entonces le susurro – soy el encargado de tu seguridad, James – dijo y después cerró la puerta tras el – desde hoy soy tu hermano Sota.

- ah… - dijo Aome apenas entendiendo

- la historia aquí es que vine a pasar algunos días contigo hasta que te alivies

- bueno, me parece….

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó Sesshomaru de pie al borde de la escalera con una toalla en su cuello y los mismos pantalones del día anterior

- soy James, encargado de la seguridad de la señora Aome, usted debe ser Sesshomaru, su seguridad será a distancia, es lo mejor.

- bien – dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana, la camioneta había desaparecido - ¿usted es toda la seguridad que le brindan a mi esposa?

- soy un experto, es todo lo que necesita – dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en la sala – debe ser muy rico por que a la mayor parte de la gente le dan una casa de un piso.

- lo suficiente – dijo Sesshomaru viendo la caja que estaba en el suelo - ¿Qué es esto?

- ropa, un traje para usted y algo de ropa para la señora, poco la verdad, podrán ir de compras hoy mismo, puedo acompañarla si usted gusta – dijo y después le extendió unos papales de Sesshomaru – estos son sus documentos para entrar a trabajar.

- somos recién casados?

- una pareja de menos de un año – explico el hombre sonriendo

- ah… - dijo Aome viendo a Sesshomaru mientras examinaba el traje, era uno barato a comparación con los que el solía usar, para el colmo era café, del color que el decía que significaba insignificancia, Sesshomaru hizo una mueca y después tomo lo que restaba del traje en sus manos.

- su carro ya fue cambiado – dijo el hombre que al parecer le divertía la expresión de sufrimiento de Sesshomaru. Este se asomo y vio un nada lujoso BMW de muchos años antes, tal vez del 98, rojo en su puerta.

- bien – dijo y despues subió a cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando bajo Aome lo vio extraño, su ropa era barata, lo que podía costear un vendedor de seguros, y aún así se veía como modelo de revista, su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta estirada y su mirada era de desprecio hacía el hombre.

- Aome – le llamó. Esta se levantó con dificultad y fue a despedirlo. – ten cuidado, no me da confianza – le dijo al abrazarla – volveré temprano, si quieres puedes ir de compras no te esfuerces, si algo pasa dile al … hombre.

- si, cuídate por favor – dijo Aome sonriendo

- nos vemos , Sayuri – dijo haciendo algo parecido a una sonrisa

- hasta más tarde Tamaki! – gritó Aome desde la puerta viendo como su ahora flamante esposo subía al auto y le despedía con una señal en la mano.

- ¿son nuevos? – preguntó una voz a lado, Aome volteo para ver a una señora con pijama del otro lado de la cerca con una amable sonrisa, Aome sonrió.

- si, me llamo Sayuri – dijo

- Kanna – dijo la mujer - ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

- 8 y medio – dijo Aome orgullosa

- me da gusto tenerlos por aquí, se ven muy jóvenes

- eh…bueno si…

- Sayu!! – llegó el hombre abrazándola desde atrás, la mujer se sorprendió y Aome se sonrojo

- hermano te presento a la señora Kanna – dijo amablemente – señora este es mi hermano Sota, esta de visita insiste en quedarse hasta que me alivie

- hay que cuidar a las hermanas pequeñas! – dijo el hombre con una jovial sonrisa

- me parece bien la intención que tiene – dijo la mujer sonriendo, al parecer se estaba creyendo todo

- bien, me parece que tengo que ir a desayunar, nos vemos! – dijo Aome y después se metió con su ahora hermano detrás.

- y dime …- dijo el hombre mientras entraban en la cocina - ¿están ustedes dos de verdad casados?

- importa? – dijo Aome viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

- bueno todo apunta a que si , como te trata, el anillo pero sus apellidos son diferentes…

- ¿quieres desayunar? – ofreció Aome ignorando sus comentarios

- ¿Por qué no me dejas demostrarte mis habilidades culinarias? – preguntó quitando amablemente a Aome de la estufa – esta mañana el desayuno corre por mi cuenta! .


	19. un parto prematuro

**Nota hola a todos!! Bueno gracias por sus hermosos comentarios jejeje me apoyan muchísimo, bueno solo quiero aclarar que realmente no tengo una idea fija de cómo nace un bebe , es decir con detalles del parto jajaj así que lo describí como se mas o menos que es… y con lo de los nombres, recurden que Sesshomaru es Tamaki y Aome sayuri!!! **

**Capitulo 18 **** " el parto prematuro" **

Las cosas nunca habían sido tan extrañas como ahora. La nueva vida que tenía gracias a la policía era por demás rara, se sentía como una verdadera ama de casa, se encargaba de casi todas las labores, comida, limpieza y tenía un hermano el cual a pesar de ser temporal era realmente agradable y muchas veces sentía ganas de ahorcarlo como si fuera su real hermano. Además Sesshomaru estaba malhumorado por su reciente trabajo, era realmente aburrido, no requería ningún clase de esfuerzo, no iba con el y encima de todo la paga era pésima.

Esa mañana Aome estaba recargada en la mesa mientras tomaba una taza de café con leche cuando Sesshomaru bajo ya listo para irse, ella hizo ademán para levantarse y servirle el desayuno, pero el la detuvo y se sirvió el solo, después su hermano Sota llegó y se sentó en el asiento disponible frente a Aome.

- ¿Qué tal tu trabajo? – le preguntó a Sesshomaru que estaba comiendo sin decir nada

- igual no habría por que mejorar – dijo mal humorado

- es un trabajo excelente! – dijo en tono burlón – da excelentes retribuciones si vendes seguros

- yo soy un doctor no un maldito vendedor – dijo viéndolo peligrosamente

- no te enfades solo trataba de animar a mi cuñado!

- tu no eres el verdadero hermano de Aome – dijo Sesshomaru de reojo

- bueno hasta que todo se resuelva si – dijo sonriendo - ¿y que hay de desayunar hermana?

- pan tostado, huevo – respondió Aome bostezando

- me sirves? – preguntó con una cara realmente inocente

- bueno… - dijo Aome casi poniéndose de pie

- no – dijo Sesshomaru reteniéndola de la mano – sírvete tu – le ordeno

- que genio – dijo el hombre – esta bien hermana yo me sirvo.

- ella no es tu gata – le dijo Sesshomaru – tu solo limítate a cuidar de ella

- ¿Qué nunca has tenido hermanos? – preguntó mientras se servía

- si, es precisamente por eso que intento evitar que Aome pase por situaciones molestas y principalmente por su estado – dijo levantándose

- ¿ así que los hermanos solo son una molestia? – preguntó

- ¿Por qué no se callan? – preguntó Aome molesta – es bastante molesto tener que escuchar sus discusiones diarias.

- me voy. – dijo Sesshomaru molesto – cuídate por favor, llama al número que te di cualquier cosa

- esta bien – contestó Aome

- bien, y tu – le dijo al otro chico – aléjate de ella.

- bien mi general – dijo el hombre poniendo una mano en la frente al estilo militar.

………………..

Al llegar al trabajo y sentarse en su pequeño cubículo se sintió realmente molesto, antes su oficina tenía una sala, piso de madera, una vista que podía extrañar ahora, muebles finos, y ahora su vista se limitaba al cubículo de enfrente con otros cinco empleados cerca de el y su pequeño espacio. Se sentó malhumorado y encendió su computadora. Entonces su compañero se asomo por encima de la separación de escritorios y sonrió

- ¿de nuevo de mal humor? – le preguntó sonriente – caray amigo parece que no estas hecho para este trabajo

- no, tienes razón, no lo estoy – dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿Cuántos seguros llevas vendidos esta semana? – le preguntó. Sesshomaru sin verle aún tecleo algo rápido en su teclado.

- dos , uno de auto y otro de gastos médicos – le dijo. El hombre de nombre Gabriel se sorprendido se paso una mano por el cabello

- eres bueno – le dijo – yo solo he vendido uno y eso…bueno digamos que aún no es seguro

- es por que es guapo – dijo una mujer detrás de ellos - ¿Qué son los dos seguros que vendiste?

- mujeres – dijo Sesshomaru tomando un sorbo de su café

- lo ves – dijo la mujer que se llamaba Linda – es obvio, sin un vendedor tan apuesto como Sesshomaru me atendiera, por supuesto que compraba uno!

- demonios – dijo Gabriel – quizás y deba hacerme alguna cirugía…

- amigo mío, el tuyo es un caso perdido – dijo Linda

- Tamaki es así por naturaleza – dijo un tercer hombre llamado Uriel

- ni que lo digas – dijo Gabriel – tengo la seguridad de que será ascendido en menor tiempo que nosotros.

- no estaré aquí tanto tiempo – dijo Sesshomaru haciendo ya algunos movimientos en la computadora, los demás lo vieron expectantes de la razón y el añadió – no me gusta este trabajo, lo hago por necesidad

- ¿estas casado? – preguntó Linda de repente. Sesshomaru la ve de reojo.

- si, y esta esperando un hijo que nacerá en menos de un mes – dijo y los demás se voltearon a ver entre si sorprendidos de que alguien tan frió y seco como el tuviera una esposa

- ¿ como? ¿serás padre en poco tiempo? – preguntó incrédulo Uriel - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 30 ¿ por que? – contestó Sesshomaru

- bueno, yo tengo 32 y aún no me caso – dijo Gabriel – pensamos que eras soltero, tu esposa nunca llama, y ya sabes dicen que cuando les das el número de la oficina…

- me conoce demasiado bien como para eso – dijo Sesshomaru – me voy tengo un cliente que ver. – y después se puso de pie y se retiro

- quien lo hubiera pensado… - dijo Linda con algo de decepción.

…………………..

Las tiendas ahí eran más pequeñas, llenas de cosas que ella ya había comprado en la ciudad donde había vivido antes. Suspiro, se sentía cansada y aburrida, pero no lo dijo, no estaba en sus planes el estar en esa casa todo el día. Volteo a ver al hombre que venía con ella, su ahora hermano Sota. Venía sonriendo, como si de verdad disfrutara del paseo con ella, como una verdadera familia. Se detuvieron en una cafetería para que Aome pudiera descansar.

- no deberías esforzarte tanto Sayuri – dijo

- ya estaba aburrida de estar en casa – respondió Aome descansando los pies – me siento bien, no es nada

- mi cuñado es un poco gruñón no? – dijo mientras bebía un poco de jugo

- solo un poco – dijo Aome mientras disfrutaba del paseo pero entonces en medio de la tranquilidad de la calle se escucharon sirenas, Aome se tensó en cuanto escuchó más de una sirena, volteo a ver a Sota y lo que vio fue increíble. Tenía una expresión seria, profunda, profesional, realmente sorprendente. En cambio ella estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico, su respiración era entre cortada y le parecía imposible el calmarse.

- cálmate – le dijo Sota tomándola del brazo pero sin verla fijamente

- ¿la dirección de la agencia de seguro donde trabaja mi esposo es …

- si, lo es pero no debe ser nada serio – dijo Sota volviendo a sonreír. – no será nada, pero tendremos que volver, podría ser cualquier cosa

- si claro … - decía Aome cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el vientre, se encongió levemente intentando ignorarlo pero se hizo más y más presente hasta que dio un leve grito de dolor.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó Sota asustado al ver el rostro pálido de Aome y el sudor en su frente

- ¡me duele! – gritó Aome cayendo de rodillas tirando algunas cosas de la mesa. Las personas presentes voltearon enseguida a verla y una mujer gritó.

- ¡ se le rompió la fuente! – dijo al ver un charco de agua alrededor de Aome.- Entonces Sota se agacho y vio preocupado este hecho.

- bueno – dijo ya con celular en mano – si necesito una ambulancia, si mi hermana Sayuri esta en trabajo de parto…si la dirección es…

- calma querida todo pasará – dijo la amable mujer mientras tomaba la mano de Aome.

- duele con un demonio!!! – gritó cuando otra contracción vino.

- calma hermana…ya viene la ambulancia – dijo Sota sin saber realmente que hacer.

Para suerte de Aome la ambulancia llegó en pocos minutos gracias a que el hospital estaba cerca de ahí, en el trayecto no pudo pensar más que en los miedos que tenía, que el bebe naciera bien, que el parto fuera bien, que fuera niño… Llegando al hospital vio a Sota y tuvo la impresión de que estaba más pálido que ella, le sostuvo la mano, temerosa… el se la apreto fuertemente mientras la veía angustiado y le repetía que todo iba a salir bien, aunque Aome dudaba mucho que lo dijera de verdad o que lo creyera.

Finalmente la llevaron a la sala de cirugía y se perdió frente la puerta blanca.

…………………………….

Había sido una pérdida de tiempo, el cliente no había querido comprar nada, solo había obtenido una horrible plática, tan aburrida…y ahora estaba de vuelta en la oficina… ya estaba ahí sentado en su pequeño escritorio con esos compañeros suyos que lo molestaban cuando su celular sonó.

- bueno?

- cuñado! – dijo una voz levemente conocida

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó malhumorado

- Sayuri esta en trabajo de parto en el hospital del condado! – dijo con un tono de voz nervioso. Sesshomaru se paso una mano por el cabello sin entender realmente todo hasta que le cayó el veinte. Aome estaba teniendo a su hijo prematuramente.

- voy para allá – dijo poniéndose de pie tomando algunas cosas…

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Linda

- mi esposa esta teniendo el bebe – dijo apresurado. No dijo nada mas, simplemente salió corriendo de la oficina, sacando las llaves del auto en el trayecto.

En esos instantes hubiera deseado el tener su auto anterior, rápido y eficaz. Con este se conformo con evitar toda señal de transito y llegar lo más pronto al hospital.

………………………..

Muchos doctores entraban y salían de la sala donde habían metido a Aome, o de la de maternidad, se estaba poniendo nervioso, traían muchos instrumentos, reportes, se veían apurados… eso no podía ser bueno. Intento preguntar que es lo que sucedía, pero nadie le contesto,… Entonces vio llegar a Sesshomaru. Dios estaba tan pálido como el, o incluso como Aome.

- ¿Cómo esta? – preguntó al llegar a su lado.

- no lo se, no me han dicho nada, pero muchos doctores y enfermeras entran y salen, no creo que sea buen singo – dijo. Y como para comprobar sus palabras una enfermera salió de la sala y se topo con un doctor.

- ¿Cómo esta la paciente? – le preguntó el médico.

- su estado es delicado, es muy joven para tener el bebe y hay problemas….parece que el bebe tiene el cordón enredado y no sabemos si la joven aguantará la cirugía…- explicaba la enfermera.

Sesshomaru se sentó, sus piernas parecían ya no querer sostenerlo más, estaban hablando de Aome, estaba en peligro, las palabras de la enferma habían sido claras, no sabían si soportaría la cirugía, eso siempre era muy mala señal. Pronto le tendrían que preguntar acerca de que preferir la vida de Aome o la de su bebe, y el estaría en un gran conflicto, el amaba a Aome y daría todo por salvar su vida pero ella no le perdonaría el haber dejado morir al bebe… y en algunos casos esas madres quedaban imposibilitadas para tener más hijos… Dios su mundo se le venía encima, de cualquier forma se quedaría sin Aome…. sin su luz, sin… no podía seguir pensando en eso… Levanto la cabeza viendo al techo…

- caray amigo te ves mal – dijo el policía. Sesshomaru no le contesto – todo saldrá bien.

- no me vengas con esas idioteces, siempre que lo dicen la paciente muere – dijo cortante Sesshomaru.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- trabajaba en un hospital ¿recuerdas?

- ah… eso lo explica….

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, quería escapar de ahí, quizás era una terrible pesadilla….

Dos malditas horas. Sabía que era muy poco para que Aome saliera pero las nasias le carcomían su tranquilidad, solo podía ver con impotencia como doctores entraban y salían de la sala, sin decir nada, sin acercarse. ¡¿demonios que clase de hospital era este?1, en el suyo por lo menos ya le hubieran dicho acerca de su estado!...

- ¿Cómo la conociste? – le preguntó el policía de repente

- la ayude cuando tenía doce o trece años – dijo sin verle, concentrado en la sala de emergencias

- ¿tan joven?

- entonces cuidaba solo de ella

- ah… es muy hermosa…aunque esta embarazada puedo decir que tenía una figura increíble

- la tiene – dijo Sesshomaru

- ¿entonces como es que paso de ser tu protegida a tu pareja?

- fue muy complicado, una historia larga – dijo Sesshomaru, el tipo le estaba desquiciando la paciencia

- tenemos tiempo por que al parecer lo de Aome va para largo – dijo el tipo

- escucha no tengo deseos de hablar de mi historia con Aome – dijo cortante

- yo solo quería ayudar!- dijo el hombre ofendido – te ves tan pálido que pensé que si no te distraía te iba a dar algo.

- soy doctor, se perfectamente lo que sucede cuando…

- ya, ya…el rollo del doctor ya me lo dijiste

- ¿familiares de la señora Sayuri? – preguntó un doctor. Sesshomaru y el policía se pusieron de pie – estamos preparando a la señora para el parto, todo va bien solo es que tiene muy poca dilatación y tendremos que esperar.

- ¿no hay ningún problema con ella? – preguntó Sota sorprendido – escuchamos acerca de problemas con…

- esa es otra paciente, la señora Sayuri se encuentra perfectamente, ¿Quién es el esposo?

- yo – dijo Sesshomaru

- bien, si espera un poco más podrá pasar a verla y entrar en el parto – dijo el médico y Sesshomaru lo acepto bien, finalmente podría verla. El doctor se volvió a meter a la sala de cirugías.

- vaya… esas son buenas noticias – dijo Sota volviéndose a sentar - ¿ya has atendido algún parto?

- un par de veces – dijo Sesshomaru – en lo particular no me gusta.

- ¿Qué? ¿demasiado fácil para tu gran intelecto?

- no me gustan los niños

- noticias!!! Vas a ser padre dentro de horas y apenas te das cuenta que no te gustan los niños!... francamente no se que vas hacer…es decir al ser su padre tienes que involucrarte con el y…

- con el es diferente, el es mi hijo idiota – dijo Sesshomaru viéndolo de manera no muy amigable

- ah… bueno ya decía yo…

…………………….

Finalmente el tiempo paso, Sesshomaru paso a ver a la ya dormida o sedada Aome, lista para el parto, ella aún estaba conciente, lo miro con los ojos vidriosos y le sostuvo de la mano hasta que llegaron a la sala de parto. Ahí fue cuando los médicos comenzaron a pedirle que pujara un poco más…

- no puedo demonios!!! – gritó Aome

- puje señora…un poco más – le pidió el doctor - ¡ya puedo ver la cabeza!

- puja Aome – le dijo Sesshomaru sosteniéndola de la mano

- ahhhh no puedo! – gritó una vez más después de pujar unas veces más.

- señora no se rinda ya casi termina! – dijo el doctor

- no puedo! – dijo Aome más derrotada. Sesshomaru le apretó fuerte la mano

- puja demonios!! – le gritó enojado. Aome lo hizo una vez más, y otra…hasta que finalmente el bebe nació. Entonces se escuchó un llanto fuerte

- tiene usted un hermoso niño – dijo el doctor mostrando a un bebe. Aome estaba respirando entrecortadamente, sudaba y el cansancio le pedía a gritos que ya cerrara los ojos mas sin embargo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

- es hermoso – dijo antes de caer dormida. Sesshomaru le besó la frente

- gracias – le murmuro y después vio como limpiaban a su hijo, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso… y suyo.


	20. un buen padre

**Capitulo 19 " buen padre" **

Nunca en su vida había estado tan adolorida, no había ni una parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera, desde su cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies. Al despertar vil el azul cielo de las paredes, las sábanas blancas, la habitación un poco sosa y sin chiste, bien estaba en el hospital, y hace poco acababa de tener a su hijo, a un hermoso bebe varón. Bien su situación no era la mejor pero tener un hijo siempre era motivo de alegría y eso era lo que ella pensaba, ¿Dónde estará Sesshomaru? ¿ya habrá conocido a su hijo? Las respuestas a estas preguntas le fueron respondidas cuando se abrió la puerta y vio a Sesshomaru con un bebe en brazos, su hijo. Tenía una expresión que nunca había visto, de ternura quizás. Se acerco a ella y se sentó en u sofá con el rostro fijo en su hijo y después se lo puso en sus brazos, al pequeño e indefenso Alexis, así es como le iba a poner, ese nombre le gustaba. Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru por un instante y después examino a su hijo, era perfecto, estaba bien de salud, tenía unos cuantos cabellos en su cabecita, unas pequeñas manos y estaba dormido…

- nunca pensé que algo pudiera ser tan perfecto – dijo Aome con los ojos llorosos

- bueno… si es nuestro así tenía que ser – dijo Sesshomaru sonriendo. Aome lo volteo a ver incrédula de escuchar una broma de sus labios

- Alexis – dijo Aome sonriendo, Sesshomaru la tomo de la barbilla y después de derretirla con una mirada la beso

- Alexis – dijo como aprobando el nombre – gracias por todo Aome

- Sesshomaru yo soy la que te tengo que agradecer tu haz hecho tanto por mi que…

- digamos que con esto… quedamos a mano si es que yo te salgo debiendo – dijo sonriendo como nunca

-creo que en mi vida te había visto así – le dijo Aome suspirando

- bueno da la casualidad que es la primera vez que tengo un hijo

Aome acarició una vez más la cabecita de su hijo, Alexis Taisho. La enfermera entró para llevarse al pequeño,. Aome le dolió el tener que separarse de su hijo pero lo entendió y dejo que se lo llevarán. Después descansó su cabeza en la amigable almohada y sintió como Sesshomaru se acomodaba a su lado.

- me encantaría darles la noticia a los abuelos, a Inuyasha…

- ya lo sabrán, por el momento la prioridad es la seguridad.

- si lo se…

…………………………..

Regresar a la casa que ahora era su hogar había sido extraño, esperaba poner a Alexis en el cuarto que Sesshomaru había preparado en el departamento pero por ahora un cuarto improvisado tendría que ser suficiente. Sota se había comportado muy bien, la verdad es que le tenía muy consentida al igual que Sesshomaru, no permitían que hiciera nada y solo se concentraban en que ella y el bebe estuvieran bien, era extraño tener a un hombre extraño al tanto de ella mientras que su supuesto esposo estaba trabajando.

- hermana – dijo Sota – parece que Alexis necesita un cambio de pañales urgente – dijo el hombre mostrando al bebe llorando en su cuna

- ahhh voy – dijo Aome suspirando. Era nueva en eso de cambiar pañales y todo pero ya estaba tomando práctica.

- Sesshomaru casi no te ayuda – dijo de repente el policía mientras ella cambiaba los pañales

- el no es muy paciente con los niños – dijo Aome – pero eso no signifique que no me ayude

- si yo tuviera un hijo entonces te ayudaría más – dijo el hombre acercándose a Aome la cual lo vio sospechoso

- pero no lo tienes, ahora voy a darle de comer, con tu permiso

…………………………….

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru llegaba al trabajo, estaba exhausto, su hijo no los había dejado dormir, o por lo menos a el, lo había escuchado llorar durante la noche , vio que Aome estaba tan cansada que no se levanto así que el lo hizo. Lo cargo por unos minutos aunque no estaba acostumbrado a eso, Alexis se durmió pronto y el regreso a la cama, pero no pasaron menos de treinta minutos para que volviera a despertar y el a levantarse. Así estuvo toda la noche, no se arrepentía solo que nunca había pensado que tener un hijo pudiera ser tan cansado…

- Buenos días guapo – dijo Linda sentándose a un lado de el

- buenos – respondió el concentrándose en su computadora

- tienes una cara…espera como esta tu pequeño ¿es el la causa de tu sueño?

- así es – contestó el – resulta que tiene mi carácter

- vaya entonces debe ser bastante difícil – dijo Uriel sentándose con un café en la mano

- si…- dijo Sesshomaru recordando los fuertes pulmones

- bien, a trabajar- les dijo su jefe – Tamaki quiero hablar contigo – le dijo

- claro – dijo Sesshomaru siguiendo al hombre hasta su despacho. Se sentó y lo vio con seriedad

- quiero que seas mi vendedor estrella, has vendido más seguros que cualquier otro y desearía que viajaras para poder vender seguros más caros y…

- no puedo – dijo Sesshomaru – mi esposa acaba de tener un hijo, no puedo dejarla sola

- es mucho dinero Tamaki piénsalo – dijo el hombre y Sesshomaru se puso de pie.

………………………….

- ¿Cómo era Sesshomaru en su antiguo trabajo? – preguntó Sota a Aome que estaba descansando

- bien…era un excelente jefe, rudo pero considerado, un buen médico, las finanzas le eran familiares y tenía un liderazgo indiscutible…

- nacido para el liderazgo – dijo sota sonriendo - ¿y no crees que sea tentado por eso en este trabajo?

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ahora es solo un empleado, no creo que soporte mucho el verse solo como empleado.

- no lo se, quizás.

¿tentado? No lo había pensado, no sabía bien a que se refería Sota, el era vendedor de seguros ¿Qué podría traer un aumento de sueldo? No sabía, además pasaba poco tiempo con ella y con su hijo, sabía que tenía pocas semanas que estaban como una familia de tres pero… si el le dedicara mas tiempo al trabajo se sentiría reemplazada.

Se quedo hasta más tarde a esperarlo, eran ya las nueve y no llegaba, bien podía entonces cuidar de Alexis que despertaba a cada rato y era extraño ella no recordaba que Alexis se despertara tanto la noche anterior. Lo cargo y vio por la venta, ahí estaba Sesshomaru estaba llegando. Sonrió y lo vio abrir la puerta, estaba cansado.

- ya llegué – dijo en un tono cansino

- bienvenido ¿Cómo te fue? – le preguntó Aome

- bien ¿Cómo están los dos? – preguntó viendo a Alexis en manos de su madre.

- perfecto ha estado llorando demasiado, yo me encargaré – dijo Aome sonriendo – ahora esta dormido voy a dejarlo en la cuna

Cuando lo dejo en la cuna vio a Sesshomaru de pie en la puerta con esa mirada apasionada… cielos tenía otros planes para hoy en la noche! Lo tomo de la mano y lo guió hasta la recamara de ambos, cerró la puerta y comenzó a besarlo como hace mucho no lo hacía, con pasión, con besos largos y bien dados, con caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo…

Podía sentir las manos de Sesshomaru en su cuello y en su cintura recorriéndola completa, besándola y haciéndola suspirar cada vez mas fuerte. Le besaba el cuello, lento, de forma tentadora ella le acariciaba el cabello…

- hace tanto que no te tenía así para mi – le dijo el entre besos y caricias

- Sesshomaru – dijo Aome entre suspiros

Sesshomaru comenzó a quitarle la ropa, la dejo en ropa interior, el se quitaba la camisa, la corbata. La admiro extasiado de su bella mujer, no importaba en esos momentos si estaban o no casados, si eran o no los esposos que se hacían pasar, ella era su mujer, la persona que había elegido para compartir su vida desde hace mucho tiempo, la amaba como nunca había llegado a querer a nadie, la haría feliz y le hacía feliz que el fuera quien fuera el producto de esas sonrisas y suspiros. Nunca había sido muy sentimental, pero con Aome esa parte salía a flote fácilmente.

- te amo – le dijo sin pensarlo más y ella sonrió cariñosamente, le beso

- yo también – le dijo sonrojada. Solo ella tenía la capacidad de sonrojarse cuando ellos ya se conocían de todas las formas posibles.

Y cuando le iba a dejar sin nada que pudiera taparla Alexis exigió atención urgente. Aome suspiro y se puso su bata. Sesshomaru la detuvo.

- yo iré – le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sesshomaru cargando a Alexis…esa imagen no se la podía perder. Así que entró en la habitación sigilosamente y lo vio, ahí de pie con su hijo entre sus brazos, el bebe parecía completamente acostumbrado a el, no se inmutaba y dejaba de llorar. ¿acaso Sesshomaru era quien había estado durmiendo al niño por las noches? Lo vio sentarse en la mecedora viendo hacía la ventana, vaya… era una imagen hermosa, decidió no entrar.

Más tarde entró a ver por que tardaba tanto y se quedo con la sorpresa de que Sesshomaru y Alexis estaban dormidos en la silla, tenía ganas de reír pero lo que hizo fue coger a Alexis y llevarlo a la cuna y a Sesshomaru, bueno se sentó en su regazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Vaya quizás nunca tendría oportunidad de decir esto pero, se veía tan inocente dormido así.


	21. regresando a casa

**capitulo 20 " regreso a casa" **

Dos meses desde que Alexis había nacido, dos meses en los que el sueño había sido escaso, su humor había variado bastante y en el transcurso de esos dos meses había tenido otra pelea grande con Sesshomaru. Se sentó en al alfeizar de la recamara viendo hacía la calle, su hijo estaba dormido y podía pensar con claridad, aún estaba bastante fresca la pelea.

FLASH BACK

Las cosas habían estado algo difíciles la noche anterior, habían tenido que comprar medicina algo cara para el pequeño Alexis. Eso en el pasado no se consideraba una causa de preocupación pero hoy en día que solo tenían que sobrevivir con el suelo de Sesshomaru el cual no era mucho comparado con el anterior entonces se convirtió en una causa de problemas y peleas.

Se sentó en la sala después de dejar al bebe en su moisés. Vio a Sesshomaru, estaba molesto, al parecer era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentía impotente o incapaz de poder mantener bien a su familia.

- todo salió bien – le dijo Aome sonriendo

- nos quedamos sin nada para los demás gastos – dijo Sesshomaru molesto paseándose de un lado a otro

- ya lo arreglaremos – dijo Aome despreocupada – puedo conseguir empleo y…

- ¡no!, aún es muy pronto, Alexis te necesita, yo soy el que tengo que aportar dinero, no podemos tocar lo de la cuenta… - pensaba en voz alta

- pero un empleo se puede conseguir y…

- ¡dije que no! – le gritó Sesshomaru molesto y Aome se tensó.

- es una opción que no podemos ignorar! – le gritó de vuelta

- yo soy el que debe cuidarlos – dijo Sesshomaru

- eso no lo pongo en duda pero…

- tal vez debería aceptar la oferta…- pensó en voz alta

- ¿Qué oferta? – preguntó Aome

- me ofrecieron una oferta en el trabajo, para ascenderme – explico

- ¡eso es genial! – le dijo Aome sonriendo ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

- tengo que viajar mucho – le dijo Sesshomaru y Aome se quedo de piedra, ella no quería que Sesshomaru se fuera lejos. – lo entiendes

- por supuesto que lo entiendo – le dijo Aome algo molesta ¿de verdad estaba considerando volverse uno de esos padres que están con sus hijos dos veces al mes?

- así el dinero no nos faltará en lo que tu situación se arregla

- el dinero no lo es t6odo – le contestó Aome molesta

- hace unos momentos estabas de acuerdo – le dijo el sonriendo de forma desagradable

- bueno pues cambie de opinión –e dijo cruzando los brazos

- eso no es muy maduro – le dijo el

- bueno pues así es – dijo a la defensiva Aome - ¿quieres aceptar el empleo por nosotros o por ti? ¿no soportas estar de empleado?

- ¡¿Cómo puedes…- iba a preguntar Sesshomaru pero se contuvo. – si esto no hubiera pasado… - se dijo casi a si mismo

- ¿te refieres a….- preguntó a medias Aome. Entonces lo entendió, se refería a ella, a su situación, al cambio de vida… entonces después de todo si se había arrepentido de estar con ella, de seguirla… Aome sintió algunas lágrimas arremolinarse, se negó a dejarlas salir así que se volteo. – bien si tanto quieres ese trabajo tómalo, no te necesito.

- Aome…- decía Sesshomaru pero vio a Aome de espaldas – no vale la pena. – dijo finalmente y entonces salió del departamento.

flash back

Desde entonces se la había pasado llorando a ratos, el que Sesshomaru ya no quisiera estar con ella le dolía en el alma ¿Por qué después de tener un hijo? Alexis no se merecía eso y ciertamente ella tampoco.

……………………………

La noche era algo fresca, no llevaba consigo más que una camisa y unos pantalones de algodón. Camino por el parque solitario, la luna estaba en su esplendor, ciertamente era noche bella, solo que a el no le parecía importante. La pelea con Aome había sido algo que lo había perturbado, sus palabras finales le dolieron en el alma, se quedaron en su cabeza torturándolo, pensando en que había dicho, repasando la pelea una y otra vez hasta dar con lo que había hecho mal. No debió haber descargado su frustración con Aome, ciertamente no le gustaba estar de empleado, pero el no tener el dinero para una apropiada vida para su hijo y Aome le molestaba más aún. Cuando reacciono dándose cuenta de su error era muy tarde, ya había dicho cosas que no debería y ella estaba enfadada, al final había decidido que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo de esa manera.

Se sentó en una banca y se quedo admirando los juegos infantiles, como quisiera que su situación fuera normal, no tendría que estar pensando el la maldita seguridad, podría estar pensando en la universidad de su hijo, en sus primeros pasos, su escuela, cosas normales para un padre y no el pensar si es que podrían seguir con vida, si podría mantener una madre viva hasta que…no, eso no, Aome se mantendría con vida cueste lo que cueste, no iba a permitir que se la arrebatarán así. No alguien como Naraku.

Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer? Por supuesto que el trabajo arreglaría el problema del dinero pero entonces Aome estaría molesto con el… que difícil.

…………………….

Se quería marchar, el se quería marchar, lejos de ella, volver a su trabajo, pero eso era claro, el no estaba acostumbrado a ser empleado, el tenía actitudes de jefe, servía para ser jefe, no podía ser tan egoísta como para retenerle sin que ella pudiera comprenderlo. Lo entendía, ahora lo entendía, debía dejarlo ser libre, si el quería regresar al hospital, si consideraba la opción entonces no le reclamaría, no se disgustaría… solo lo dejaría marchar esperando a que el regresara, a que no se olvidara de ella ni de su hijo. No, el no sería así, no lo olvidaría. Pero quizás la que debería dar ese paso sería ella , dejarlo libre para que el no se sintiera culpable… pero es que eso era tan difícil.

Se quedo dormida ahí en la ventana pensando en que podría hacer, como decirlo… maldita sea esto era lo más doloroso.

………………….

Solo tenía que entrar en el edificio y dejar claro lo que quería, antes tendría que regresar a su casa, cambiarse y hablar con Aome. Bien. Iba camino a la casa cuando su celular sonó, era el idiota de Sota.

- cuñado!

- ¿Qué quieres?

- tengo noticias, atraparon a una asistente de naraku, su mano derecha, si ella esta cerca entonces Naraku también, es por eso que la policía requiere su presencia en la ciudad, pueden regresar a su antigua vida!

- ¿Cuándo?

- mañana mismo si quieren

- bien

Entonces las cosas cambiaban, ya podía despedirse de su asqueroso trabajo, de su jefe… Así que sin pensarlo entró en la oficina, sus compañeros de trabajo lo vieron extrañados de su atuendo desaliñado. Sin tocar la puerta entró en la oficina del jefe y la cerró por dentro.

- ¿ya te decidiste? – le preguntó el jefe

- ya, no voy aceptar el empleo – le dijo finalmente – no puedo volver a trabajar aquí, me ha surgido una emergencia y debo irme.

- bien, es un desperdicio pero si así lo quieres…

- no tenemos el mismo punto de vista – dijo Sesshomaru – no necesita darme nada.

Salió de la oficina sin decir nada, sus compañeros se quedaron viéndolo pero no se le acercaron, solo lo dejaron partir en silencio, después de todo nunca le comprendieron, nunca lograron entender quien era realmente.

…………….

Bien ya estaba decidido, no tenía que pensarlo más, además…esto era lo mejor. Se puso de pie al escuchar la puerta abrirse, espera a Sota pero sabía bien que era Sesshomaru. No iba a llorar, ya no más. Lo vio, estaba extraño, tranquilo, sereno, pero esto no era raro, el siempre se había sabido controlar mejor que ella.

- aome yo… - comenzó el mientras se quitaba la camisa para cambiarse

- nos separaremos- le dijo ella así sin nada más. Sesshomaru la volteo a ver desconcertado ¿de que hablaba? ¿quería dejarlo? ¿después de tener un hijo? ¿Qué estaba pasando, no podía estar hablando en serio – es lo mejor, tu me dijiste que no vale la pena y…

- no es lo que quería decir!!! – le dijo el tomándola por los hombros

- tu quieres crecer, tener un empleo más prospero, yo te estoy deteniendo, y no puedo ser tan egoísta. – dijo ella seria, casi fría. Sesshomaru se quedo recargado en la pared ¿pensaba que lo del empleo era más importante que ella?

- no digas estupideces – le dijo serio. – eres la madre de mi hijo, no se debe tomar a la ligera. No habrá separación.

- ya te lo dije – dijo Aome sin entender a donde iban las cosas – es lo mejor

- ¿eso es lo que quieres? Alexis es mi hijo, no dejaré de verlo por…

- no te lo estoy pidiendo – dijo Aome sintiéndose rara por tener esa conversación con Sesshomaru , por todos los cielos estaban hablando acerca de su separación!

- bien, me da igual si eso es lo que piensas de mi entonces no me conoces – dijo el molesto.

Aome se sintió peor aún. Ni siquiera había luchado por tenerla, no se le había acercado, ¿tan poco quería regresar¿ no, el le importaba y la quería, ella lo sabía pero por ahora, el estar con ella, el estar juntos le estaba dificultando su vida personal y ella quería que el se desarrollara, que creciera y no se frustrara, prefería tener fe en el, si la amaba, si eran el uno para el otro regresaría, y ella podría corresponderle. Aún así le dolía mucho esta situación.

…………………..

Ya tenía todo empacado, de vuelta a la ciudad era muy agradable, aunque su situación no fuera la mejor con Aome el volver a su empleo era una buena noticia. Vio las maletas en el suelo y a Alexis en su moisés, estaba en silencio, aún así lo levanto en brazos. Era tan pequeño e indefenso, todo suyo, sangre de su sangre y no dejaría de verlo, no se volvería un padre distante, no importando su situación con Aome el estaría ahí para el, para cuando lo necesite. Desde ayer no había hablado más con Aome, no entendía que era lo que quería, por que había pensado que el quería dejarla…

Llegar al departamento le devolvió una sonrisa, ahí era donde se sentía más tranquilo, no más de un cuñado sumamente molesto, solo ellos tres. Aunque eso no era un gran alivio tampoco, Aome esta muy susceptible y no sabía la razón, esto técnicamente le estaba volviendo loco. Miró a Alexis dormir, era tan inofensivo, aún le costaba trabajo el darse cuenta que era suyo. Volvió la mirada al sentir la presencia de Aome dentro de la habitación recogiendo algunas cosas, quería hablarle, decirle cuanto la necesitaba, pero ese no era el, ella lo sabía y el también como para poder hacer algo al respecto. Se quedo de pie junto a la ventana fingiendo ver algo más interesante que ella, tenía que concentrarse en hablar con sus padres, tenía que hablar con ellos.

Así que descolgó el teléfono, arco el número y espero a que le diera el tono.

- diga? – contestó Inu no Taisho

- padre, soy yo – dijo Sesshomaru, espero algunos minutos antes de que su padre reaccionara

- nos dijeron que tendrían que desaparecer – dijo en voz queda

- ya regresamos pero no significa que el peligro se haya desvanecido

- entonces…

- solo es un avance – explico Sesshomaru – por ahora eso no es lo importante, tienes un nieto de nombre Alexis

- ¿ya nació? Dios… ¿Cómo esta? ¿tiene salud? ¿y Aome?

- esta bien, esta saludable y Aome también.

- tu madre se va a infartar cuando le diga… ¿Cuándo vienen a vernos? Es necesario…

- mañana si podemos

- bien, mándale saludos a Aome y al pequeño

- si..

Cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono noto que la habitación estaba vacía, nada de Aome ni de su hijo, seguramente se lo había llevado para darle de comer. Se asomó en la habitación que el mismo había preparado para el bebe y la vio sentada en la mecedora con su hijo en brazos. No había otra cosa más hermosa que esa, no importaba que pensara Aome, no importaba el los protegería a ambos de todo, los mantendría juntos por que ahora no había nada más importante que ellos dos.


	22. el plan trazado

**Capitulo 21 **

" **el plan esta trazado" **

¿Cómo fingir que todo esta bien cuando lo que más quieres es huir? Aome tendría que encontrar la respuesta en la casa de sus abuelos, Sesshomaru les había llevado y ahora estaban ya casi ahí. No podía negarse, también tenía muchas ganas de verlos pero las cosas no estaban bien. No podía olvidarse de que Sesshomaru y ella estarían pronto separados, ella no quería ser un estorbo para el, había hecho tanto por ella que podía corresponderle de la misma forma que el.

El carro se detuvo y vio la imponente mansión frente a ella, tomó A Alexis en brazos y se bajo cuando Sesshomaru le abrió la puerta. Suspiro y al levantar la cabeza vio a sus abuelos en la entrada, le dieron ganas de llorar, los había extrañado tanto… Su abuela Izayoi fue la primera en abrazarla, le dio tanto gusto volver a ver a su nieta… y después vio al pequeño Alexis, tan lindo, tan quieto, dormido…

- es muy lindo Aome – le dijo cargándolo en brazos

- si no me equivoco se parece a Sesshomaru – dijo Inu No Taisho al verlo de cerca.

- eso espero – contestó Sesshomaru bajando las cosas del bebé.

- nunca creí que vería a mi hijo bajando de su auto con cosas de bebe, es realmente extraño – dijo Izayoi viendo a Sesshomaru con una maleta con muñecos azules en una mano y en la otra una sillita para el bebe.

- yo tampoco – murmuro Sesshomaru molesto.

- vamos adentro, Alexis debe tener frió – dijo el abuelo.

Al entrar Aome vio un hermoso ramo de flores, en la mesa central, después pasaron a la sala y Sesshomaru puso a Alexis en la silla, este comenzó a jugar con una sonaja que su abuela le había dado, y Aome veía con cariño como todos estaban encantados con el nuevo miembro. No podía quejarse, su hijo tenía una familia hermosa, no importaba si estaba o no casada, los problemas que había tenido con Sesshomaru, su hijo siempre contaría con una familia a la que acudir.

- como hubiera querido estar contigo cuando nació Alexis – dijo Izayoi mostrando una cara realmente afligida.

- no te preocupes abuela, todo esta bien, vendremos a visitarlos muy seguido!

- mas te vale traer a este pequeño …- dijo ella con cariño

- cuando Sesshomaru no este en casa puedes quedarte aquí – ofreció Inu no Taisho.

- claro, estoy segura que ahora que regreso al hospital Sesshomaru tiene mucho trabajo así que…

- saldré lo más pronto posible, el hospital ya ha funcionado sin mi unos meses, estará bien si yo me salgo temprano.

- bien hecho hijo! – lo felicito su padre.

- ya llegué – dijo Inuyasha al entrar. Su madre lo llamó a la sala y vio a las visitas, entonces sonrió, dejo sus cosas y fue a ver al pequeño.

- es realmente como tu hermano – le dijo sonriendo – me alegra que hayan vuelto, nos tenían preocupados.

- si…

- vamos a comer ¿te parece Aome?

- si abuela, esta bien.

Aome y los demás pasaron a comer, todo fue alegre, no pudo evitar tratar de olvidarse de lo que pasaba con Sesshomaru, el se veía ta tranquilo, en paz, como si no le afectara ¿Qué estaría pensando? No podría estar tan afligido como ella… no se le veía…

- Aome apenas has tocado tu comida – le dijo Inuyasha

- no me digas que también te ha entrado una depresión post parto? – le preguntó su abuela preocupada – suele pasarle a las primerizas… no te preocupes Aome puedes…

- no…no creo que tenga… - dijo pensando bien las cosas ¿depresión? – solo no me siento bien. – y entonces el lloriqueo de Alexis los interrumpió – voy.

Aome se levantó aliviada de no tener que dar mas explicaciones, levantó a su hijo en brazos y le dio leche del biberón.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer eh Ale? – le preguntaba mientras lo paseaba por el cuarto.

- no tienes que hacer nada – le dijo Inuyasha desde la puerta

- Inuyasha… lamento no haber terminado de comer es que yo…

- Aome, no tienes que explicarte, somos tu familia – dijo con cariño – el nacimiento de Alexis es genial queremos cuidarte

- gracias – dijo Aome – es que… no se si decirte yo…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- las cosas no andan bien con Sesshomaru

- ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?

- ¡nada, es solo que…creo que quiere concentrarse en su trabajo, es normal yo lo he detenido y…- explicaba mientras Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros.

- no es así – le dijo – mi hermano y yo no nos llevamos bien, tu lo sabes pero si el estuviera pensando en dejarte y avanzar con su trabajo lo habría hecho hace mucho

- no importa – dijo Aome sonriendo – ya se arreglarán las cosas, de todos modos gracias por todo Inu.

Aome se quedo pensando en las palabras de Inuyasha, era cierto, si Sesshomaru hubiera querido dejarle de verdad lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho, lo sabía, o por lo menos eso lo creía. Llevando a Alexis en brazos entró en el estudio de la casa donde estaban todos platicando algunas cosas. Se sentó en el sofá y Sesshomaru se sentó junto a ella, Aome le dio a Alexis y vio como este lo tomaba con cariño. Desde que había nacido su hijo Sesshomaru mantenía una expresión que nunca antes le había visto, le gustaba esa expresión, transmitía algo que aún no sabía que era pero de lo que si estaba segura era que era cálida, algo extraño en el.

………………………

Metida ahí como si lo hubiera querido, era una tontería, todo lo que hacía por el estúpido de Naraku. Vio a los policías regocijarse de su éxito en atraparla, si tan solo supieran que había sido un plan… que tontos. Naraku la sacaría de ahí cuando estuviera hecho lo demás. Vio las esposas en sus manos, pronto estarían en manos de alguien más… si tan solo pudieran darse prisa y sacarla…

…………………….

Al regresar a casa Aome sintió la tensión regresar, Sesshomaru en cambio se veía muy tranquilo, en esos momentos estaba acostando a Alexis, ella se había sentido cansada. No podía negar que sería un muy buen padre… se preguntaba si sería verdad sobre la depresión que había mencionado la abuela… ella no se sentía tan mal ¿o si?

El teléfono sonó, contestó al ver que Sesshomaru no lo hacía.

- diga

- Aome… que gusto escucharte – dijo una voz desconocida

- ¿Quién habla?

- hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien pero mi jefe, tu ex jefe quiere verte en el bar.

- Naraku..

- así es.. tenemos a tu amiga Sango aquí…

- no es verdad.

- claro que si, permite que te lo muestre – dijo la voz

- Aome…Aome ¿Qué sucede? – se escucho la voz de su amiga.

- ¿lo ves? Ven, solo tenemos que tratar algunos asuntos.

Aome tragó saliva, tenía que ir, estaba Sango con ellos, su amiga. Además si lograba incriminarlos, si lograba llevar a la policía hasta ahí en el momento adecuado…entonces podría estar libre al fin. Marco otro número de teléfono esperando estar tomando la decisión correcta, no podría ser cobarde de nuevo, esta vez protegería lo que más quería con todo lo que tenía.

…………………………

El plan estaba trazado, estaba ya lista, vio a Sesshomaru sentado en el sofá, estaba dormido, le hecho un vistazo a su hijo, si todo salía bien no tendría que dejarlos solos pero si algo salía mal, si la descubrían… bueno no podría estar pensando en eso, todo era por su bien, no importaba como salieran las cosas, ellos se verían libres de Naraku, libres para tener una vida normal.

Salió del apartamento con una grabadora pequeña en una bolsa interna del abrigo, su celular y el plan en la cabeza, tenía que salir bien. …

…………………………………….

Nota de la autora

Bien chicos y chicas, tomodachis, este fic esta llegando a su fin, si bien el próximo capitulo es el final a lo más dos más… así que… ya lo saben… jejeje


	23. falsas pretenciones

**Capitulo 22 " FALSAS PRETENSIONES" **

La calle nunca le había parecido tan fría como esa noche, las sombras le parecían más aterradoras que de costumbre, los ruidos que usualmente no percibía esta noche los captaba con claridad, cada paso, casa latido de su corazón, su respiración… estaba tan nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer, por haber dejado a Sesshomaru y a Alexis en el departamento sin decir nada… pero era lo correcto, de esta manera acabaría con todo de una vez y no tendría que preocuparse por Naraku en el futuro si es que salía de todo esto viva.

Vio el bar ya a escasos metros de distancia, se detuvo y vio a su alrededor, no veía nada… suspiro, apretó el botón de la grabadora para que comenzará a grabar y no hiciera ningún movimiento sospechoso. Rogaba por que no la revisarán , por que fueran tan descuidados como para dejarla pasar así, por que confiaran en su miedo. Abrió la desvencijada puerta del establecimiento, todo estaba oscuro así que tuvo que esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Ya una vez acostumbrada escucho las voces provenientes de la oficina oculta. Avanzó hasta ahí para encontrarse con Naraku y otro hombre que apuntaba con un arma a su amiga Sango la cual estaba asustada.

Al verla Naraku sonrió, pero no se movió ni pidió que la revisarán.

- mi cómplice preferida – dijo sonriendo abriendo los brazos como si estuviera recibiendo a una hija.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó Aome sin dar rodeas a la cuestión.

- un favor más, ya sabes, tienen a una de los míos, se llama Kagura, si la sacas, si cooperas conmigo entonces dejaré en paz a tu familia

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- ¡no lo hagas Aome! – le gritó su amiga

- quiero que te declares culpable en su lugar – dijo Naraku – es tu libertad por la vida de tu hijo y esposo

- no me creerán – le dijo Aome fría, tratando de pensar con claridad…

- te dotaré de las pruebas suficientes – le dijo sonriendo – vamos querida no tengo todo el día, mi gente vendrá en poco tiempo con las pruebas.

- ¿drogas? Como te dedicas a eso…- decía Aome tratando de sacarle información.

- de todo amor, de todo – le contestó Naraku

- ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad y los dejarás en paz? – le preguntó.

- tendrás que confiar en mi

- no confió en ti

- vaya… has aprendido…

- contesta ¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?

- no volveremos por aquí, te lo aseguro, mi área de trabajo será totalmente nueva.

- ¿Dónde?

- no te lo voy a decir a menos que…¿quieres unirte a mi?

- no digas cosas que nunca se van a dar

- hoy estas muy valiente – le dijo Naraku acercándose Aome retrocedió. - ¿quieres que te recuerde bien quien es el jefe?

- no es necesario – dijo Aome recordando la vez pasada

- yo creo que si – dijo el acercándose hasta dejarla acorralada en la pared. Traía un tubo en las manos y Aome palideció, de pronto todo el valor se esfumó… solo podía proteger la grabación, era su salvación…

Así que sin previo aviso Naraku soltó un golpe seco que Aome pudo evitar, Sango gritó de la impresión, en cambio el narcotraficante parecía divertido con la situación del gato y el ratón. Aome salió de la oficina chocando con la barra, Naraku sonreía dando pequeños golpes con el tubo en la barra, ella iba tanteando la barra para ver si encontraba algo con lo que golpearle, defenderse. Encontró un vaso roto, lo cogió haciéndose un pequeño corte en la palma, no le hizo caso, se lo lanzó a Naraku dando en el tubo. Saltó la barra con dificultad y su perseguidor lo hizo de nuevo, solo había escombros del lugar y le era difícil ver por donde iba principalmente si iba en reversa.

- no escapes Aome… - le decía Naraku sonriendo – de mi no te puedes escapar.

- déjame en paz – le dijo ella con la voz temblorosa

- vaya…me parece ver un poco de la chica asustadiza – dijo acercándose a zancadas a ella, Aome tomó una silla media rota y se la lanzó, Naraku no reaccionó a tiempo y se dio con ella en el brazo izquierdo, Soltó una grosería y se enfado – esto solo lo hace más interesante

- ¿Qué harás conmigo eh? – le retó Aome – lastimada no podré ir y declararme culpable

- o no… no te preocupes yo me aseguraré de que vayas, quieras o no.

- eres un… desgraciado! – dijo Aome

- dime todo lo que quieras, en mi negocio me han dicho de todo! – dijo el sonriendo maliciosamente

- asesino…- dijo Aome y Naraku sonrió

- así es, y profesional así que por que no dejas de huir y te resignas?

- olvídalo!

- puedes servir tanto viva como muerta – le dijo y ella sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora… la iba a matar, nunca había sido su intención el negociar con ella… estaba pérdida…

………………………..

Se sentía intranquilo, algo andaba mal, así que se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y volteo a su alrededor, un disparo se escuchó cerca, uno que perforo en su cerebro como si tuviera un significado especial, por instinto fue a verificar si Aome estaba bien y se encontró con una cama vacía. Sin poder aceptar lo que su cerebro comenzaba a entender recorrió todo el departamento encontrándolo vació, entonces sabía que tenía que irse, tenía que ir con ella, ese disparo… había sido cerca, ella estaba en el bar…

Sin perder tiempo preparó una maleta con todo lo de Alexis, leche para algunas horas, comida y pañales junto con una manta. Lo levantó sin cuidado de dejarlo dormido y lo llevó en brazos, no sabía a quien más ir, no podía ir con su familia, estaba muy lejos y el tiempo no era su aliado. Bajo las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo y tocó la puerta de su vecina la señora Norris. Nunca se había llevado bien con ella, nunca le había saludado con un buenos días, pero Aome si, y por ella tendría que ayudarle. Escuchó pasos en el departamento y poco tiempo después se abrió la puerta.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la señora era evidente pero Sesshomaru no tenía tiempo para explicarle los detalles .

- ayúdeme – le dijo – ha surgido una emergencia, debo irme, debo ayudar a Aome, no me puedo llevar a mi hijo… se que no he sido cortés pero…

- ¿Aome? ¿ la pequeña esta en problemas? – le preguntó la señora y el solo asintió. Podía sentir prácticamente su corazón en la garganta – dame al bebe – le dijo tomando al pequeño y la maleta.

- gracias – le dijo Sesshomaru y la señora solo asintió con la cabeza.

Salió entonces corriendo mientras escuchó otro disparo, algo grave estaba sucediendo y Aome estaba involucrada, y que tal si…, no,. No podía pensar en eso, ella estaba viva… solo tenía que encontrarla.

……………………….

Las cosas se habían puesto peor, los hombres de Naraku habían llegado justo en el momento en el que el la iba a matar, esto le había dado algo de distracción. Había recibido un golpe en la pierna por la que la tenía rota y le dolía como nunca pero tenía que irse, huir. Entonces los policías entraron en acción, los hombres de Naraku se sorprendieron y enseguida entendieron nque esta vez ella no había sido tan tonta. Los había engañado. Y a pesar de esto no se rindieron, comenzaron un tiroteo tanto dentro como fuera del lugar.

Ella estaba dentro, con los narcotraficantes, los policías lo sabían ella les había llamado y explicado la situación. El plan que estaba siguiendo era idea de ellos, de la policía. Pero aunque sabían que ella estaba dentro no podían hacer nada por sacarla ni siquiera sabían que estaba con vida. Se escondió detrás de una mesa y espero a que pasará todo, aunque sabía que bien una bala pérdida podía darle en cualquier momento.

……………………………….

El bar estaba ya atestado de policías, muchas patrullas estaban estacionadas , rodeando el lugar, había un tiroteo entre narcotraficantes y la ley, y Aome estaba dentro, el lo sabía, tenía que estarlo… Abrió su celular y buscó la función de GPS para encontrar el celular de Aome, si lo traía con ella seguramente podía localizarla, si estaba en otra parte el podría… la respuesta, el celular marco la dirección donde estaba : en el bar Sengoku. Palideció, ella estaba dentro, tenía que sacarla, se abrió paso entre la gente curiosa que estaba siendo retenida por una valla y llegó al principio, decidido a pasar, a sacarla de ahí pero un policía lo detuvo.

- no puede pasar ¿Qué no ve que hay un tiroteo? – le dijo el hombre con una pistola en mano

- tengo que pasar – le dijo Sesshomaru tratando de quitar la valla desesperado

- este no es lugar para civiles – le dijo el hombre

- déjeme pasar! – le rugió con una furia que el hombre se estremeció. Aún así no le dejo pasar.

- ¿quiere que lo arreste? – le preguntó el hombre ya enfadado.

- ¡mi esposa esta dentro! – le gritó señalando el lugar.

- la sacaremos – le dijo el hombre llamando a un refuerzo con señas

- ¡para entonces ya será muy tarde! – le dijo Sesshomaru logrando que la valla se abriera un poco.

- retírese! – le dijo el policía empujándolo hacía atrás.

En ese momento se escuchó una explosión dentro del lugar, los polícias se distrajeron y el no perdió tiempo en saltar la valla , muchos hombres iban a entrar en el lugar, estaban entrando aunque todavía había disparos, los narcotraficantes estaban ya casi derrotados. El entró en el establecimientos buscando a Aome en medio del desastre, de los gritos, la oscuridad, las llamas en el fondo… demonios i algo le había sucedido… si estaba herida… si… Vio aun hombre que iba saliendo, lo tomo de las solapas del saco y lo estrello contra la pared.

- ¡una mujer! ¡¿Dónde esta?! – le preguntó. El hombre que sostenía un arma forcejeo con Sesshomaru que al parecer le había interceptado en su huída. Levantó el arma y disparo.

Se marchó corriendo dejando a Sesshomaru herido en un brazo, se hinco tratando de recuperar fuerzas, tenía que encontrarla, afortunadamente el disparo solo había sido un raspón, se había movido lo suficiente como para esquivarlo. Entonces vio una pierna delgada debajo de una mesa, corrió y quitó la mesa, ahí asustada y echa un ovillo se encontró a Aome. Su corazón le volvió a la normalidad, la examino rápido con la vista antes de acariciarle una mejilla, parecía todo bien.

- Sesshomaru – dijo ella antes de echarse a llorar en sus brazos, había sido demasiado, en la pasada hora había visto a hombres caer muertos a sus pies, había recibido un golpe en la pierna, presenciado un tiroteo…

El le acarició el cabello y la espalda en un intento por consolarla, no podía hacerlo bien por que el mismo tenía que sacar lo que había pasado al creerla en peligro. Cuando ella dejo de llorar le tomo de los hombros y le hizo que le viera al rostro.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando? – le preguntó con una voz seria y mirada indescifrable - ¿Qué hubiera pasado si algo te pasaba? Nos hubieras dejado a Alexis y a mi solos….¡¿eso es lo que querías?! ¡¿Qué no ves que los dos te necesitamos?! – le dijo y después la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, aspiro su aroma tratando de calmarse.

- Dios usted si que fue estúpido – le dijo un policía que estaba detrás – mira que entrar en medio del tiroteo…

- ¿Qué quiere? – le preguntó Sesshomaru

- el comandante quiere ver a la señorita

- ven Aome – le dijo tomándola de las manos.

Salieron y vieron a Sota, su hermano ficticio ¿el era el comandante? ¿que no era un policía cualquiera? Sesshomaru abrazó a Aome por los hombros y la sentó en la ambulancia, ya que cojeaba y el difícilmente podía cargarla.

- heridos…- dijo el policía – una pierna rota y un disparo…¿ustedes nunca salen ilesos?

- ¿fue esta tu estúpida idea? – le preguntó Sesshomaru

- si así es – le dijo sonriendo – Aome lo salvaste cierto? – le preguntó y ella estiro la grabadora intacta. – gracias hermana

- ¿eso es todo? ¿se acabo? – preguntó Aome mientras el paramédico le examinaba la pierna

- eso parece, ahora solo falta enjuiciarlos pero con tu ayuda Aome estoy seguro que todo será muy fácil

- bien, terminando esto no te quiero volver a ver – dijo Sesshomaru y Sota sonrió.

- creo que es lo justo, tengo trabajo que hacer Aome, fue un gusto el haberte conocido.

Y después de haber dicho esto Aome lo vio marcharse de su vida, sabía que no lo volvería a ver, pero no quería pensar en eso, había formado parte de una etapa de su vida que no quería recordar por muchas cosas, había sido grato conocerle.

Volteo a ver a Sesshomaru que estaba siendo atendido, su rostro se veía serio, tenso, sabía que era afortunada por tenerlo cerca, por ser la merecedora de su amor y su familia de ahora en adelante, tenía un futuro… un futuro a su lado y de su hijo. Sonrió al pensarlo, un futuro seguro, nada de falsas pretensiones, ni adivinanzas… solo ella y su familia.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA

PRIMERO QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS, LA IDEA ORIGINAL FUE MÍA, Y LO DIGO POR LAS PROBLEMAS QUE HA HABIDO ULTIMAMENTE CON ESO DE LOS PLAGIOS… CLARO QUE INUYASHA ES DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y BUENO NOS ESTAREMOS VIENDO EN MI PROXIMA HISTORIA " my gay friend" QUE ACLARO ESTA EN ESPAÑOL, Y NADA QUE VER CON LA CANCIÓN DE ROBIE WILLIAMS CON EL MISMO TITULO.

AHHH Y OTRA COSA HABRÁ EPILOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO.


	24. epilogo

EPILOGO

Un horrible sonido le quitó el sueño, estiro la mano y apagó el despertador. Tenía que levantarse, darle de desayunar a Sesshomaru, despertar a Alexis de lo contrario llegaría tarde al jardín de niños… pero su creciente embarazo le dejaba pocas fuerzas para hacerlo, casi se sienta cuando la mano de Sesshomaru la detuvo.

- yo lo hago – le dijo y ella se lo agradeció infinitamente.

Se quedo dormida mientras escuchaba como su hijo de ya 5 años se quejaba por que tenía que despertarse, ya no tardaría mucho en tener que levantarse por que Julia iría en cualquier momento a acostarse a su lado… y tal como predijo la puerta se abrió y una pequeña de dos años entró y se acostó a su lado, Aome la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la cobijo. No tardó en escuchar los sonidos de la cocina y decidió levantarse aprovechando que Julia se había quedado dormida de nuevo.

Vio a su hijo sentado ya vestido con su uniforme, aún se tallaba los ojitos en señal de sueño, le besó la frente y vio a Sesshomaru con su traje sirviendo un plato de cereales y café en otra taza. Aún no podía creer que después de 5 años fuera una persona totalmente diferente, un padre cuidadoso, atento y aún así su personalidad abrasadora seguía intacta, mantenía esa habilidad suya de dejar en silencio a todos en una habitación cuando entraba, ese estilo de modelo de televisión… y ella gorda como ballena con 9 meses de embarazo… se sentó junto a su hijo dándole de comer cuando se quedaba dormido y Julia se sentó a su lado con su pijama…

- apúrate Alexis se me hace tarde – dijo Sesshomaru acabándose su taza de café.

- pero mamá… yo tengo flojera…- decía su hijo. Aome sonrió, le quitó el plato casi vació de cereal.

- vamos cariño, lávate los dientes – le dijo y el enseguida se puso de pie, fue al baño y salió pocos minutos después. – listo, haz caso a lo que dice tu padre.

- nos vemos mami – le dijo el pequeño, tomó la mano de su padre que estaba en la puerta con su mochila.

- llegó temprano – dijo Sesshomaru enviándole un beso al aire y Aome sonrió. Apenas estaba volteándose cuando la puerta se abrió, era Sesshomaru de nuevo. – mi madre vendrá al rato y yo pasaré a recoger a Alexis, si algo pasa solo llámame y…

- ya, se te hace tarde, son las mismas indicaciones de todos los días.

- bien.

Aome sonrió, los últimos años habían sido gratificantes, nunca había sido tan feliz, Alexis crecía rápidamente y se parecía a su padre cada día más, lo único que tenía de ella era su cabello azabache, los ojos eran claros como los de Sesshomaru y algunas veces sus actitudes eran muy similares, pero en el tenían un efecto tierno. Julia en cambio tenía tanto de ella…

Se puso de pie y comenzó sus actividades mientras que su hija veía la televisión un rato. Izayoi llegó poco tiempo después, le ayudo en todo, en realidad había sido de gran ayuda todos esos años, siempre pendiente de ella…

…………………………

Las dos de la tarde, tenía que irse a recoger a Alexis, dejo los papeles en el escritorio, llamó a su secretaría para que le avisara a Inuyasha de los pendientes y se fue. No podía quejarse, tener a Inuyasha en el hospital le había hecho la vida más fácil, podía pasar más tiempo con su familia en lugar de estar revisando papeles. No tardó mucho en llegar a la escuela de su hijo, ya estaban ahí un grupo de madres que recogían a sus hijos, todas ellas lo veían diariamente y le saludaban serias, al principio había sido extraño el que lo vieran ahí, en un par de ocasiones había tenido que rechazar invitaciones a cenar ya que creían que era padre soltero, vaya que tontería y que molestia pero no había de otra. Se bajo del auto y vio a los pequeños saliendo, algunos corrían y otros solo se negaban a salir, entonces vio a la maestra de su hijo con su hijo de la mano…. Malas noticias, problemas, de nuevo.

Se acerco a la maestra la cual llevaba a Alexis, su rostro era de enfado, y se frotaba los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, lo levantó en brazos y miro a la maestra la cual lo guió hasta la oficina tan bien conocida.

- ¿Cómo esta señor Taisho?

- bien hasta ahora – le dijo mientras sentaba a su hijo en su pierna derecha - ¿Qué sucedió?

- Alexis, se peleo con una niña llamada Katrina… al parecer fue por un crayón, se que ya se lo ha dicho pero Alexis .. es un poco …

- agresivo, ya lo se- dijo Sesshomaru tomando a su hijo de nuevo – hablaremos con el.

- gracias.

Sesshomaru salió de la escuela con Alexis que iba en silencio, sabía que iba a ser regañado. Lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y el se subió después.

- Alexis… - dijo en un tono cansino

- ya se papá, a las niñas no se les pega – dijo el pequeño de memoria – pero ella comenzó ¡me quería quitar mi crayón!

- esa no es la forma

- pero…

- sin dulces, ni videojuegos una semana

- eso no es justo – dijo el pequeño cruzando los brazos.

Mientras tanto en el departamento se encontraba Aome con Julia y con la abuela preparando algo de comer, esa mañana Aome se había sentido un poco rara, ahora parecía que se sentía totalmente bien… hasta que sintió una punzada en el vientre, no se alarmó, a lo largo de esas dos semanas las había sentido y nada de nada. La ignoro y vio como Sesshomaru llegaba con Alexis tomado de la mano, su hijo se veía molesto, al parecer había sido castigado por su padre, apostaba que así fuera.

- hola cariño ¿Qué sucedió? – le preguntó a su esposo el cual sonrió la besó como es debido y después dejó las cosas en el sofá.

- otro problema, ya hablé con el, sin videojuegos ni dulces una semana.

- lo vas a matar – se burló Aome

- lo se. – dijo Sesshomaru cansado.

- mami …quiero jugar con mis muñecas pero abuela dice que tengo que comer…

- si cielo, tienes que comer primero, vamos ahora que llego tu padre ¿si?

- bueno…esta bien – dijo la pequeña resignándose a comer y después a jugar.

Comenzaron a comer cuando otra contracción le molesto a Aome, la ignoro como la primera pero esta vez tuvo otra muy seguido de esta, más intensa. Cerró los ojos y trato de relajarse, seguro que se le pasaría. Pero no fue así, se puso de pie y camino un poco…

- querida ¿te sientes mal? – le preguntó su abuela, Aome negó con la cabeza pero respiro profundo. Sesshomaru estaba a un lado suyo, la abrazó.

- ¿quieres que vayamos al hospital? – le ofreció

- amor…- dijo ella – se me rompió la fuente.

Sesshomaru vio el suelo lleno de agua. Palideció y después fue enseguida a la habitación, tomó la maleta que ya tenían lista, vio a su madre tomando los abrigos de los chicos.

- ¿Qué haces madre? – le preguntó mientras ponía un suéter a Aome

- voy con ustedes – le dijo – querida toma tus muñecas

- no, mejor llevalos con mi padre…

- hijo, Aome necesita una mujer a su lado – le explico su madre cariñosamente con toda la paciencia que a el se le estaba agotando

- en el hospital no aceptan niños! – le dijo el exasperado

- hay guardería en el hospital.

- podemos ir nos ¡ya! – dijo Aome molesta

Sesshomaru sin poder objetar algo más tomo la maleta de Aome , en la otra mano traía a Alexis, su madre ayudaba a Aome y de la otra mano traía a la pequeña Julia.

Entre lloriqueos, gritos por parte de Aome, gruñidos de Sesshomaru, y preguntas inoportunas de Alexis, llegaron al hospital. Izayoi llevó a los niños a la guardería del hospital, los dejo diciendoles que su madre pronto les daría un nuevo hermanito. Sesshomaru dejo a Aome a cargo de los doctores de ese hospital, había decidido no entrar ya que eso lo pondría más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y su madre le hacía compañía.

En los treinta minutos siguientes llegaron Inu No Taisho con Inuyasha, ambos preocupados por Aome. Miroku y Sango también aparecieron por el hospital, ahora eran grandes amigos de Aome y por consiguiente de Sesshomaru aunque este no lo admitiera. Ya estaban casados, por lo que Sango se vio rodeada de un aura de nerviosismo, ella estaba embarazada de cinco meses y pronto tendría que pasar por eso. No podía imaginarse a Miroku ahí sentado perdiendo los estribos como Sesshomaru, aunque a decir verdad ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a Sesshomaru perder los estribos antes? Aún recordaba como iba por Aome al trabajo, hasta los guardias de la entrada le temían si es que su novia le había hecho enfadar…

- tu hermano se muy tenso – dijo Miroku a Inuyasha el cual lo volteo a ver

- si, siempre es así cuando Aome esta en el hospital

- ¿no deberíamos ir y distraerlo?

- no te lo aconsejo, es más seguro para nosotros el quedarnos aquí y no molestarle…

- vaya….

Inuyasha vio a su hermano sentado con la cabeza entre sus manos moviendo el pie derecho contra el piso. Si estaba tenso, nervioso, irritable. Antes de que se quedara con Aome nunca le había visto así, pero al parecer su cuñada le había hecho sentir muchas cosas a su hermano que nunca había sentido, miedo, angustia, preocupación, y amor. Era extraño pensar que su frió y misterioso hermano era padre de dos, pronto tres pequeños que habían heredado la curiosidad siempre insatisfecha de Aome combinada con el temperamento de los Taisho. Eran chicos realmente geniales pero podían sacarle de sus casillas a cualquiera. Pero eso no significaba que fueran demasiado tontos como para sacar de sus casillas a su padre, por que aunque Aome estaba con el, Sesshomaru seguía siendo Sesshomaru y la eterna paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

El doctor salió después de dos horas, estaba sonriendo y fue inmediatamente con el esposo.

- ¿ como esta?

- bien, es padre de una niña hermosa - le dijo el hombre y Sesshomaru se relajo inmediatamente

- ¿esta bien mi esposa?

- si, cansada pero bien, podrá pasar a verla de inmediato

Aome despertaba algo adolorida, estaba segura que el efecto de la anestesia aún no había pasado del todo. El cuarto del hospital estaba algo oscuro, volteo a ver las cortinas, estaban cerradas. Después una mano le apretó su mano y vio a Sesshomaru sentado en una silla cerca de la cama. Sonrió, en brazos traía a la nueva integrante de la familia, y cuando estuvo completamente alerta vio unas pequeñas manos asomadas en la cama, eran Alexis y Julia que estaban en el piso esperando en silencio que ella despertara. Esto la hizo sonreír, sus hijos en silencio…

Sesshomaru se sentó en el borde y la dejo sostener a su hija, Julia subió también y Alexis permaneció junto a su padre viendo atento cada movimiento de su madre y se su nueva hermanita. Aome pensó que no podría ser más feliz.

- gracias por todo Aome – le dijo su esposo dándole un beso en los labios. – nunca sabrás cuanto te amo.

- creo que si tengo una ligera idea – dijo ella sonriendo.

FIN.


End file.
